


The Loud House of Love

by Thundermoonbear



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: 3Plus, Abuse, Ageplay, Anal, B-Mod, BDSM, Beast - Freeform, Bi, Dom - Freeform, F/F, F/M, INC, Minor1, Minor2, Multi, OC, Oral, Other, SandM - Freeform, Toys, Voy, WIP, bond, preg, spank, tent, wd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 74,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundermoonbear/pseuds/Thundermoonbear
Summary: Story revolving around Lincoln's developing sexuality in a house with his ten sisters, features romantic themes and maintains an overall happy vibe throughout the story as Lincoln undergoes a long adventure that will change his and his family's lives.





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a fan-based, non-profit parody. Loud House and its affiliated characters and setting are owned by nickelodeon.

Prologue

As a Saturday dawn breaks on the Loud house, the morning sun finds the place unusually quiet. All of the family is still asleep, dreaming blissfully. All, save for one. Lincoln lay in his bed, covered in sweat from another sleepless night of self-indulgence. Budding puberty had not been kind to Lincoln Loud, giving him an unusually healthy libido and extreme stamina. “When you live in a house with ten sisters, sometimes it can be hard not to think of any of them in a ‘weird’ way, especially when most of them walk around half naked in the house.”

 

Poor Lincoln hadn’t slept in five days, not since he had accidentally seen Lori in the shower one morning when he was still half asleep. Since then he had been mentally tortured as his mind instantly captured every last supple curve of her naked form from under the steaming water. After that incident, the rest of his sisters slowly added to what he had labeled “the spank bank”. Leni had forgotten to put on any underwear twice during the week, leaving little to the imagination as her perky nipples almost pierced through her clothes. Luna had experimented with body paint during one of her mock concerts, allowing Lincoln a perfect view as the lightly bounced while jamming out. Luan had picked up a new line of dirty jokes, which she used to tease her little brother while rubbing herself suggestively on things around the house. Lynn had not ceased her constant onslaught of contact sports; she had however stopped wearing padding during those romps and made a point of grappling with Lincoln so that she could put both of them into very intimate positions. Lucy decided she wanted to feel just as cold on the outside as she did on the inside, so one rainy morning, she slipped off her clothes, walked into the backyard and laid down in the grass as the cold morning rain fell over her soft, pale flesh. Lisa had recently taken up experiments in human mutation, one of which accidentally have her the body of a sixteen-year-old, which tore all her clothes off in the process. Lola and Lana had recently begun to sleep together again, which they used to do as babies, but this time, they would grind on each other while they slept, making it awkward for Lincoln when he had to wake them up. The only one not directly tormenting him was little Lily, though Leni did try to breastfeed her when she heard they were out of milk one day, and Lincoln just happened to walk in on them.

 

As the sun began to light up his room, Lincoln sighed as he slipped his briefs back on and wandered out of his room, hoping to get a shower in early before the girls woke up. As he wandered out of his room, towel in hand, he had checked to make sure there was no sign of anyone else being up yet. None of his sisters had plans made for this Saturday, so they were all likely to sleep in, giving him a chance to take care of himself. He tiptoed down the hallway towards the bathroom, listening close to each door as he passed. he knew he couldn’t be too careful not to start the day’s chaos. Most of the girls were still asleep; Lisa was already up working on a new experiment. He heard the light clacking of glass beakers and knew she would be busy at least until her body demanded sustenance. Lori was up as well, he heard the clicking of her phone’s keyboard as she was texting Bobby while she was most likely still half asleep. Figuring he was safe, Lincoln carefully approached the bathroom door, after not hearing anything on the other side of it, he gently opened the door and slipped inside.

 

He then locked the door, hung up his towel and stripped once again. He began to admire himself in the mirror, taking note that his constant masturbating and working out at night was showing results. His muscles were beginning to show and he noticed that he had a light tan from the runs he was doing to and from school. Lincoln turned on the water and was giving it time to warm up as he began stretching. Thanks to his constant use of yoga after his workouts, he was becoming increasingly limber. His back and neck lightly cracked as he loosened up from his most recent sleepless night. As he began to feel the steam rising off of the tub, he was ready to step in, when suddenly his mind flashed back to seeing Lori. How she was rinsing off the soap from her well-developed body, how the water ran across her deliciously tight butt, how her hands were running up her supple breasts, gently massaging them while gently sighing from the warm comfort which surrounded her. She was too lost in thought for a moment to notice his presence, allowing him to capture every detail of the goddess which stood before him, as her eyes fluttered open from her daydream; they were instantly filled with shock and surprise. Not just at her audience, but at the state he was in. Lincoln had no idea, being distracted by Lori, but he had managed to grow a rather massive lump in his pants from how aroused she was making him. She screamed for him to get out and Lincoln kicked himself, feeling that he had disgusted his older sister and that she would tell their parents. But a scolding from them never came; no one in the house seemed to know what had happened that morning except for Lincoln and Lori. He still didn’t know why she didn’t narc on him as he stepped into the shower.

 

His daydream had awakened his libido once more as he found himself standing tall at seven inches, with more room to grow. Lincoln began to shower, lathering himself with the Loud shampoo, but was unable to get the vision of Lori out of his head. His hands began to wander downward and he began to stroke himself to the thought of her and what might have happened if she didn’t panic and instead offered for him to join her, how they would wash each other and how he would fell all of her beautiful curves for himself. He knew the though if it was wrong, but it spurred him on further. He found himself panting in the steamed shower as he climbed closer and closer to his peak. The thought of her sliding down his body and kneeling before him, gently massaging his balls and stroking him roamed in his mind. The feeling of her hands on his butt as she eased him into her mouth, the feeling of her tongue wrestle with his member as she slowly hummed with satisfaction. This vision took over his mind as he was only moments away from paining the shower wall when suddenly he was pulled back to reality by the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back.

 

The shock overtook him and threw him into his orgasm, he couldn’t even see as pleasure erupted through his young body, like lightning running up his spine while fire consumed his swollen manhood. His thick whiteness began painting the wall as rope after rope was flung at it. As his mind began to clear and his vision began to clear he slowly turned his head over to see who had just witnessed his deed. His blood ran cold to find it was Lori, standing there with wide eyes, the shower curtain in one hand and her phone in the other. It felt like an eternity passed before he heard a light tone. She had just stopped recording him; she had caught every moment of that on video and just continued to stand there, seemingly dazed by what she just witnessed. Lincoln began to blush furiously as he ripped the curtain from her hand to cover himself, “GET OUT!” he yelled and Lori almost tripped at his sudden outburst. She righted herself and looked at him defiantly “you and I are going to have a long chat this afternoon. And if you even think about going to mom and dad, I’ll send this to everybody, got it?” He knew she was serious, THIS is why she didn’t tell anyone, she wanted revenge and she was going to get it by any means necessary. “Now finish up and start helping with breakfast, after we all finish our chores come and see me. Don’t be late” he could hear the tone in her voice was commanding, even threatening, but note hateful. He could tell that she wasn’t doing this to hurt him, he could definitely tell when she was.

 

“What have I just gotten myself into” he wondered as he finished washing and began to dry off. A knock at the door let him know that the rest of the girls were up and the day was starting. Lincoln went back to his room, avoiding eye contact with anyone and prepared himself for the coming day he could see in his laptop’s reflection how clearly stressed he was, he took a few deep breaths an put on a smile, the was ready to start his morning and try to keep under the radar until he had to confront Lori. As he wandered out of his room to go downstairs he noticed Lori waling out of her room at the same time. She looked at him as she came towards the stairs, “morning, little bro” She said, as if nothing had happened. This was very serious. She didn’t want anyone but the two of them to know what was going on later and how much trouble he was in. Between breakfast and chores, Lincoln hardly said a word and kept himself busy. It was a few hours later before everybody was done; some of them went back to their rooms while a few went out to be with friends. Lincoln came back in from all of the yard work and found Lori standing in the kitchen with a bottle of fresh cold lemonade. Her eyebrows were cocked to the side and she had a slight smirk on her face.

 

She tossed the drink over to him, “come on, Lincoln. It’s time we had a talk. Hey, mom, Linc and I are going for a walk to the park, we’ll be back later. I have lunch taken care of so we should be back by dinner” she had everything planned out, everything take care of. There would be no escaping her this time around; “okay kids, have fun and be safe” their mother had just sealed it, is goose was cooked. Lori put on a light backpack that had their lunch and walked over to the front door, “well? Come on, we don’t have all day” her gentle smile never left her face, making Lincoln terrified at what she had in store for him. He gulped as he joined her at the door and they walked out together. They walked in complete silence all the way to the park when she tugged his arm and led him to one of the hiking trails. The walked for another hour in silence until the hit the end of the trail, where she led him again, this time off of the trail to a hidden path which led to a small clearing and a lake.

 

The cool breeze coupled with the clouding skies and the rustling trees as they reflected off the water make Lincoln feel calm if only for a moment when he hear Lori drop the backpack next to a tree and groan as she stretched, reaching her arms to the sky and taking in the beauty around them. She walked over to Lincoln and put a hand on his shoulder, she could feel him tense up under her hand. she noticed he hadn’t even drank a drop of his lemonade during the entire hike, he was sweating, but more from fear than physical stress. Lincoln was terrified, he knew this could very well mean the end for him, ‘she’s taken me here so that she can drown me in the lake and dump my body in the woods, I just know it’ he thought to himself. Lori saw tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes, and clenched her other and into a fist, Lincoln saw the smile fade form her face and then a shock hit his, hard enough to knock him off balance. He found himself looking to his right now; with his left cheek feeling like it was on fire. He gently rubbed it a couple of times, and looked back over at Lori. “There, you can stop crying now” Lori sad as she shook her hand, that slap hurt her hand just as much as his face. “I didn’t bring you all the way out here just so I could beat you, I know that’s not gonna happen even if I wanted too” she pointed to the bottle of lemonade he was still holding “drink, you starting to creep me out”

 

Lincoln hadn’t noticed until now that he was extremely thirsty, he fear was controlling him during the entire walk. He gulped down the bottle and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “I’m sorry” he said, just above a whisper. Lori put her hand on his cheek and gently rubbed the mark she gave him, “Lincoln, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to, but since that day you’ve been tearing yourself apart, I mean, just look at yourself” she walked behind him and kneeled to they were at the same height; pulled out a compact mirror and held in front of them.

 

She showed his face right next to hers, “look, Lincoln. You think none of us noticed that you haven’t been sleeping with bags like those?” she gestured to his eyes. : you’ve hardly been eating, you’ve been working nonstop, haven’t been sleeping and you’ve been going at it more times than any of us would care to count” Lincoln’s eyes went wide as he looked at her in the mirror, “y-you guys all knew?”, “well duh, Lincoln< how could none of us notice? The walls aren’t that thick and everyone heard me scream at you. All of us have noticed what a mess you’ve become. We aren’t leaving till we sort through this. We want to back, the real you.” He could hear the concern in her voice. He fell to his knees and felt like collapsing. Lori wrapped her arms around him and eased him to the ground, resting his body on hear with his head resting on her stomach. “it’s okay Lincoln, just tell me what’s been going on in your head so that I can help you” it was now overcast and the breeze was a mixture of warm and cool air. Lincoln looked up at his sister,” there’s a storm coming in soon, we should eat first”, “yeah, your right. The forecast says it won’t rain till later, so we have time. But I could totally go for food right now”.

 

Lori unpacked their picnic lunch and as they ate, she could tell Lincoln began to finally relax. “You really surprised me, ya know? I mean seriously, I haven’t seen a guy cum that hard before” that made Lincoln stop dead, he had forgotten the video she took of him “um, why did you take that video of me?”, “Hm?, oh that was supposed to be to get back at you for peeking at me and to get you to come here, but I’m definitely keeping it, Bobby could learn a few things from you”, “Wait, WHAT!?”Lincoln began to blush at her wild statement, “well yeah, I’ve never seen a guy that passionate about me before”, “H-how do you know I was thinking about you?” she looked sarcastically at her little brother, “seriously?, Linc I knocked three times and heard the shower running, I walked in once I knew it was you to get some revenge. But, then I heard you moaning” Lincoln turned an even deeper shade of red as his sister went into detail.

 

“I heard moaning and a squelching sound, so I knew what you were doing, It was going to make it some sweet revenge until I heard you say something…..my name” Lincoln’s eyes went wide as he looked Lori dead in the eyes” at first I thought you knew it was me, then I heard you ask me to be gentle, and then you just kept moaning my name. That’s why I took the video, It was so I could get you to tell me the truth” Lincoln looked down in shame at what his sister had seen and heard. “don’t get me wrong, I won’t stop you from jacking it, but I want to know what made you go for me specifically”, “I-I don’t know how to say it”

 

Lori stood up and walked over to him, she pulled Lincoln up to his feet and brought him into a hug “you don’t have to be scared or embarrassed, Linc. I’m here for you and always will be. I just need to know for sure what you’re feeling so that I don’t make the wrong move and hurt you even more, I want you to be honest and talk to me, tell me all about what’s been going on this past week with you so that we can all fix it together.” They lay down together again, with Lincoln resting on top of Lori. “Okay Lori, it all started on Monday…..”


	2. Chapter 2: Lincoln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan-based, non-profit parody. Loud House and its affiliated characters and setting are owned by nickelodeon.

Chapter 1: Lincoln

All of these dreams take place over the course of one night.

“It all started on Monday, but it was before the whole…shower thing” Lincoln was trying his hardest to block out that memory as he lay in her arms with the cool breeze rushing past both of them and thunder began to rumble in the distance. “Earlier that night I had my first…well, uh, my first wet dream. When I woke up I was a mess and I was still really horny.” Lori was slowly stroking his hair while he spoke, “What did you dream about? Or more specifically, who?” this caused Lincoln to tense up a bit in her arms, “I was uh, well I was dreaming…about…you, all of you.” , “what do you mean, can you explain your dream, please?” , “Uh…sure.

 

It started after the most recent time that Lynn stayed in my room. I didn’t know she wore perfume until I smelled it on my pillow and on my sheets. It felt like forever before I actually fell asleep, during the whole time all I could think of was her lying next to me and then weird thought started coming to me.” Lori listened intently; she knew that the others had been trying to see if they could get a reaction out of him, to see if they could snap him out of this daze he’s been in all week. “I started thinking about how she would wrestle with me, how we would rub up against each other, I wanted to something like that, except I didn’t want to fight her. I just wanted to, well; touch her, to hold her tight and feel her against me. I wanted to kiss her, ever since I kissed Ronnie and I’ve thought about kissing other girls, I guess you guys were bound to come up.” Lincoln looked ashamed of himself for even having thought of one of his sisters that way. “Lincoln, it’s okay, you live with a bunch of attractive girls who like to tease you in a lot of ways. Something like this was bound to happen and it’s by no means just your fault.”

 

Lori was doing her best to keep him calm and reassure him so that he could be open with her. “I guess so, I kept dreaming about Lynn, thinking of the things we do, how we would almost wrestle, but in a gentle way. Kissing and touching each other, only trying to make each other feel good, then she would take one of my hands and slide in into her underwear while kissing my neck. She would start moaning in this really sweet voice once I started to touch her down there. She would wrap her lags around me and start rubbing against my hand, trying to push my fingers inside of her. I would start kissing her ear and she would lick my neck. We’d break for a second to take our underwear off and she would look at me with flushed cheeks, like she was out of breath and ask me to lie on top of her. I could feel how warm she was, I could feel every breath she took and every beat of her heart, I felt like I was a part of her. Then I could hear her ask to go slow and steady to start, and I could feel the most amazing thing, it felt to warm and tight, but wet enough that I could slide in without hurting her, it felt so amazing. Then I lifted myself up so I could look into her eyes, she looked so happy and I went down to kiss her again.”

 

Lori started breathing a little heavier, she had no idea how her little brother thought or felt about his sisters when it came to sex, but she was starting to get a clue. “So that’s what your dream was about?” She wanted to know for sure how deep his feeling went. “No, she was just the first part of my dream. I kept waking up during the night, every time I fell back asleep, a new dream would start.

 

The next dream was about Lucy, we were in her room and she was reading from a different poem book than her normal black one. This one was dark red and she kept talking about her forbidden lust, then she gently pushed me down on her bed and told me there was something she wanted to show me, she reached into a drawer in her nightstand and pulled out a hairband. She flipped her head back and slid it onto her head, she kept her eyes closed as she leaned on the bed and straddled me, and she opened her eyes. They were the most beautiful and brilliant blue I had ever seen in my life. She was blushing and had a small smile on her lips. I couldn’t hold back, so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Her lips were so soft and her tongue began to gently snake around mine. She started to moan softly while we made out. It felt like time was standing still while we were connected, then she broke off the kiss. She said she wanted me to ‘take her forbidden fruit’ and slid her dress off. She kept her leggings on but took everything else off.

 

I took all my clothes off and she lay back on top of me she whispered in my ear ‘please bite me’ so I slid my hand down her pail skin and placed my hands on her soft butt. I slid her up my body until I could reach her neck, and then I began to kiss and nibble at it. She was in ecstasy; she began grinding on me and begging for more, and then I crossed the line with her too. She was kneeling above me and asked me to hold her hand. I took one of her hands in mine and placed the other on her cheek. She seemed so scared and so confident at the same time. I could actually feel the love she felt for me, she began to slide down slowly, easing herself onto me. She gasped slightly one I was inside her and then continued sliding until I was fully inside her. She just hung there for a moment before bending down and kissing me again, she said that our fates were intertwined now and that she wanted me to be her protector and that she would be mine. She began to move and I could feel every last curve of her insides. It felt like pure heaven as we moved together. I couldn’t stop kissing her, the sounds she made and the soft feel of her skin as I held her tight, I wanted more. Then I could feel her tighten up and her moans get louder. Then the dream faded again for a moment, before I drifted back in again.”

 

Lincoln had closed his eyes by now and was simply letting his memories flood in and he lay in the warm arms of Lori. Lori, on the other hand was sad for her little brother. He was being tormented by the love he felt for his sisters, none of them knew why he started acting weird. Lori held him closer, “It’s okay Linc, keep going. I need to hear all of this if I’m going to help you”. Lincoln let out a sigh and continued, “The next one I dreamt about was Luan. I was in her room and I saw she was on her knees, crying. I knelt beside her and held her close to me. Apparently, she was crying because she thought she wasn’t funny anymore. I started to laugh immediately, and told her that I loved her jokes. I told her she was one of the only ones who can always make me smile. She finally stopped crying and looked me in the eyes. She got up from where we were, walked over to the door, closed and locked it. She took her scrunchy out and let her hair flow down. She told me she had some things she had a new routine for me. She took her shirt off as she walked back over to me, she kicked off her shoes and undid her floral yellow bra. I hadn’t known how much she had grown until I saw her perky breasts, she was growing up really well. She had me lay on my back and then sit up, she was standing right over my head as she slowly slid her panties down, setting them on my stunned face.

 

She giggled as she sat on my chest and began to rub behind her. She backed up to slide my pants and underwear off as I sprang to attention. It accidentally hit her in the face, but she just giggled again she started grinding on me, asking if I wanted to see more. I felt like my head was going to burst from how hard I was blushing as I slowly nodded. She put her hands on my shoulders and asked me to keep her steady. I did my best as she slowly lowered herself onto me, she was humming as she went down, savoring every moment of our union. She asked if I wanted to see a trick, then began to shift her hips in different directions while we were connected. It felt so amazing how different parts of her would press against me as she moved, it felt like heaven. She then told me to prepare myself for the main attraction as she placed her hands behind her for stability and started to pump up and down. She pushed down as far as she could go and I could feel myself hitting resistance. She told me how she loved how I kissed her womb and began pumping faster. The pleasure was insane, and I felt like I was on fire. She told me she wanted to go at the same time, and I could feel her tightening up on me, we were both reaching our peaks when I grabbed her and held her close. The sudden shock made her almost scream with pleasure, and that beautiful voice was the last thing I heard as I faded back out of the dream.”

 

Lori couldn’t help but be impressed at how vivid his dreams were, thanks to him she was already getting wet, and while he was laying on her no less. “What happened next? We need to keep going if we’re going to finish this before the storm gets here. Lincoln had become hard as a rock already, and still had six more sisters to go, “Right, the next dream was about Luna, she came into my room and was asking me about an upcoming concert and if I wanted her to tech me what happens on your second concert. I didn’t know what she meant until she locked the door and sat on my bed. I couldn’t hold myself back and I tackled her, pinning her to the bed. She laughed, saying it was good to see how eager I was. She wrapped her legs around me and ground herself against me. I placed my elbows on her shoulders and placed my hands behind her head. I must have looked desperate because she had chuckled a little before reaching up to kiss me before I had the chance. I began to passionately indulge in her sweet flavor as we continued to grind on each other. We broke after a moment and Luna looked like a hot mess, she told me not many guys have that kind of talent and told me there was something she wanted to show me.

 

I got off of her and she quickly ditched her clothes, she lied back on the bed again and spread her legs, beckoning me closer. She told me to take a closer look down there and just let loose. As I As I got a closer look at her lips with a small tuft of brown hair above, I felt like I was possessed, I went in close and breathed deeply, I could smell it, her scent. And it was driving me crazy, I wanted more, I NEEDED more. I carefully slid my tongue up her lips, hearing her moan softly as I did, until I heard a squeak come from her as I reached the top and felt something like a button. She told me to take it easy on that for now, so I went back down her lips and found her hole at the bottom; it was almost dripping with a juice that was so sweet I felt like a bear with honey. I immediately pushed my tongue inside of her, swirling it around, her soft tunnel felt like velvet and her sent was driving me absolutely insane. I I began furiously sucking while twirling my tongue around and scraping every surface of her I could reach. She began the thrash from the sudden assault I was giving her, but reassured me by telling me to keep going. I was mad with lust and I could feel her getting close to or orgasm. She told me to hit her button again, so I pulled out of her and dragged my tongue back up her lips, dragging the whole thing over her pink nub before wrapping my lips around it and sucking on it fiercely. Her legs clamped around my head like a vice and it looked like she was curling into a ball as she was almost screaming, but not in pain. She was so deep in the throes of her orgasm and I could feel hot liquid splashing my chin and neck. I was about to pass out when she quickly released me and joined me on the floor, cradling me.

 

She told me that what I did was absolutely amazing and that she it was her turn. She lifted my up and placed me on the bed, kissing me gently once she did. She climbed the bed and faced away from me, the world was still spinning around me when I felt something warm taking hold of me penis. I could hear Luna’s voice, but it sounded far away. I was pulled back when I felt her rolling her hips while she slid up and down on me. The pleasure was amazing and I could feel myself about to cum already, she told me to go ahead and that I had earned it. The last thing I saw was Luna’s perfect freckled ass as I faded out of the dream again.”

 

The clap of thunder in the distance brought Lincoln back to reality, he hadn’t realized it, but Lori was blushing and awkwardly shifting under him. “Hey Lori, do you want to change positions?” his sudden comment made her blush deepen, “Huh?, umm sure” Lori eased Lincoln to a sitting position, then she sat Indian style and had him sit the same way in her lap, “Okay, now, please… keep going.” Lincoln nodded and faced the lake, “the next one was about Lisa. I was helping her with one of her experiments having to do with helping with dog breeding. She had told me to be very careful, as the pheromones in the solutions were highly potent and would have an effect on all mammalian species, including Homo sapiens. Unfortunately, something in her experiment went wrong and there was an explosion, she yelled for me to close the door to seal the area. She opened a window and grabbed two gas masks; she tossed one to me and put hers on. We waited for a few minutes for the gas to clear, and shut the window once everything had cleared up. Everything seemed to be fine when I saw that Lisa was shaking, I didn’t know what was wrong until I started shaking too, It felt like my crotch was on fire and I was harder than I had ever been in my life. Lisa ripped off her mask and eyed it suspiciously; she removed the caps for the filter chambers to find they were empty.

 

She smacked herself for forgetting to replace them as she crawled over to a medicine cabinet. She pulled out a pill bottle and ate one of them, then put it back and crawled over to me. I asked her if that was the antidote, she said that the antidote was destroyed in the blast and now in the carpet, what she had taken was a birth control pill. She told me that if the pheromones remain in our systems for too long our reproductive systems might be irreparably damaged. She said that the best and safest solution right now would be to filter it out of our systems through bodily fluids and that since the pheromones rested in the reproductive tract and that we would have to flush it out through there. I finally understood what she was saying as she was practically drooling. She begged me to help her as she slid her baggy pants off. I took my clothes off, when I was done I found a naked Lisa who was panting while lying face down on the floor. She told me to hurry and do whatever I could.

 

I was losing myself to the urge to breed thanks to that explosion. I was acting like an animal as I grabbed Lisa by the waist and dragged to towards me and she started to groan from the carpet rubbing her nipples. I raised her up a bit so she could rest on her hands and knees. I didn’t even give her a warning as I slammed myself inside of her and she released a low growl. I began to furiously thrust in and out of her. Grunting like a beast while I did, I noticed we were sweating like we were running a marathon and there was a small steam of juice coming from Lisa’s tender hole. She began to slide back down to the floor and I just rested on top of her while I continued to assault her small frame. I could she was smiling and almost foaming at the mouth from all the pleasure. Our minds were overtaken by her drug, I couldn’t stop myself if I wanted to and I began to hear Lisa mumble something. I leaned in closer and I could hear she was telling me to cum inside of her over and over again. She started to tighten around me as she screamed for me to breed her. I kept fucking her through her orgasm which prolonged it. She was cumming for several minutes before I finally felt I was going to cum, I picked up my pace even more and yelling for her to get pregnant as I could feel a dam was about to break. I felt a pure animal lust, but through it all I knew that we were trying to save each other, that feeling made everything seem to go white and then the dream faded again.”

 

Lori was just sitting in shock at what had been happening to her little brother; it was no wonder why he’d been acting strange all week with dreams like these. “Okay, Linc. Who was next?” she said, trying hard to keep her voice calm. “The next one was Leni. I was sitting in my room, nursing my black eye that Ronnie gave me when Leni came in, shut the door and sat next to me. She was asking how I was feeling and trying to look at my eye. She hugged me close and let me know that no matter what, she would be here to help me however she can. I appreciated how much she cared about me, but the kiss I had given Ronnie right before she punched me had done something to me. I asked Leni if she knew how to fix that and her eyes lit up, she told me she knew exactly how to make me feel better and without warning, kissed me.

 

She told me to just sit back and let her take care of it, placing a pillow behind my back and putting her hand on my crotch. I jumped a little at the sudden invasion and Leni laughed. She got right in my face and told me that I wasn’t quite ready yet, but she said she knew how to fix that too. She stood up and placed her hands on her boobs, she began to fondle them through her shirt got on her knees. She licked her lips and began massaging my crotch, I could feel myself getting hard and I saw a smile grow on her face. She got up slightly and began to kiss me while she slid my pants and underwear off, I sprang to attention and she broke our kiss. She asked if I was ready, and I slowly nodded, having a good idea of where this was going. She placed her sunglasses on the dresser and took off her dress, revealing green lace underwear and a matching bra that held her large breasts. She started to slowly dance and rock her hips while she slowly undid her bra, undoing the strap and holding the cups in place with her hands. She was slowly massaging her breasts with her bra before slowly sliding it upwards until it let go and her large mounds swayed back into their original position. I had to wipe a bit of drool from my chin from her striptease and she giggled to herself. She knelt between my legs seeing that I was more than ready now. She told me that she would make me feel all better in just a second. She began to slowly stroke me with one hand and caress my face with the other. The placed two finger in my mouth as she drooled on my manhood, which allowed her to move with more ease. She was she’d need a bit more lube and asked if I could help.

 

I nodded and she smiled as he raised herself a little. She told me to get her girls nice and wet, and then she pushed her boobs into my face and placed my hands on them. I had never felt so much soft and pillowy flash before, they felt like nothing else and he could feel how warm she was, he could even hear her heartbeat though them. I was lost in bliss for a moment before I remembered what she asked; I gently pulled my head back a little and slowly started to lick her breasts. She cooed softly and I traced over her nipples and licked all over her supple mounds. I was enjoying every last inch of her, massaging her breasts with my hands and licking them all over. She began to grind on my while I worked and felt one of her hands reach down to stroke me again. After a little, she told me that we were both ready now and slid back down between my legs. She flicked the tip of her tongue over the head and then drooled over her boobs.

 

Then I felt something amazing as she wrapped me in warm clouds and began to stroke me with her breasts. She pressed them together with more force and created the most wonderful sensation. After all of her teasing, and I knew I wouldn’t last too long; Leni could feel me begin to swell and looked up at me. She smiled and told me to go ahead, that she didn’t want me to hold back. She was so tender and caring, doing all to this just to make me feel better. I could feel the pressure reaching its peak when I wrapped my legs around her and my entire body began to tense. I heard her giggle as everything drifted away again…”

 

Lori just sat there, holding Lincoln and stroking his hair. “Did you cum at all during these dreams?” Lincoln looked up at her and shook his head, ”Nope, the dreams always faded just before that I kept waking up in a mess, It was so frustrating.” Lori felt for her little brother, but the sooner she knew everything, the sooner she and the others could help him. It was later in the afternoon now and dark clouds were beginning to pass overhead, “alright, let’s finish these the rest of these up and head out. We don’t want to get caught out in this storm. Lincoln looked at the clouds and sighed, “Okay, the next one was about Lola and Lana. I was in my room reading comics when they came in and told me they wanted to feel more like adults. I didn’t know what they meant when the closed the door and asked me if I could help. I asked them what the needed and they told me that they needed a guy. I wasn’t too sure about the idea until they both jumped on the bed and took the comic out of my hands. They seemed serious about this. I asked them what was wrong with being kids; they told me that adults get to do all the fun stuff like drive, party and do naughty things. I ask them why they needed me; they told me that they had heard some noises coming from mom and dad’s room one night so they peeked in to see what they were doing. They told me that that’s what adults do and that they want to do it too. I was a little concerned until each of them grabbed one of my hands and told me that they really want my help and that they promised not to hurt me. I was about to refuse when Lola said they would just find a different guy if he refused, they even mentioned asking their next door neighbor. After hearing their hoe determined they were to do this, I sighed and agreed.

 

They smiled wide and thanked me, then jumped on the bed and told be to take off my underwear. I began to blush as I slipped then off. They looked me over and Lola nodded, finding me to be satisfactory the twins nodded at each other and got started. Lola took off her tiara and Lana took off her hat. Lola grabbed a hairbrush from their room and set it on the dresser. The twins took their clothes off and started to brush each other’s hair. After a few minutes, they looked exactly the same; the only difference was that Lola was a little more bashful about being naked, while Lana was perfectly confident. They jumped back on the bed and crawled up so that they were lying on either side of me. They whispered in unison to relax and let them show me a good time. Lola began to kiss my neck and ear, while Lana got on top of me and started to kiss me. They were working together really well, keeping a perfect rhythm between each other as they kissed all over me. Lana began to suck on my fingers while Lola began to grind into my other hand. Once they saw that I was hard, Lola went back to kissing me while Lana began to stroke me slowly, licking the head while she did. After a little bit, Lana called for Lola to join her. The twins were now on either side of my throbbing member Lola looked at it with wonder while Lana started the massage my balls. Lola began to massage my shaft with her hands, becoming hypnotized by its scent. Lana told her to taste it, so Lola licked the head, after tasting my precum and deciding it was pretty good, she wrapped her lips around my head and began to suck on it while Lana was licking and suckling my balls. They both heard me moan and decided to continue.

 

They repositioned themselves so that they both had a hand around my member, each was fondling one of my balls and they both began to lick my head. They even started kissing each other while stroking me. The sight of the dedication they had to me and to each other was amazing. They took turns sucking on me when they felt me throb. They both drooled onto my cock and started to stroke me at the same time; they placed their tongues under my head and told me to shoot when I’m ready. They closed their eyes and awaited their prize. I felt so close to them, so connected. I felt like I knew exactly how they felt and what they thought. I felt so good…then everything turned to white again.”

 

Lori let out a long sigh, standing both of them up. She turned Lincoln around and faced him, “Alright, one left. Tell me Lincoln, what did I do to you? What did WE do in your dream?” Lincoln swallowed hard and tried to calm himself, but he couldn’t. He was so scared that he would make Lori hate him if he told her what had happened. Just then, Lori pulled him in close and held him there, “it’s okay Lincoln, you can tell me. You don’t need to keep all this pain inside of you. Tell me so that I help you, so that all of us can help you. We want our brother back, no matter what it takes. So please, Lincoln, tell me what happened.” Lincoln hugged her close and took a deep breath,

 

 

“Okay, Lori, this is what I dreamt about with you.” Lincoln closed his eyes, “You called me to your room one evening while Leni was out with her friends. You closed the door and told me we needed to talk. Apparently Bobby had told you about what happened between me and Ronnie. You said that she has feelings for me and that you were going to help me learn how to treat a girl right. You took me by the hand and led my over to a chair, sat me down and sat on my lap. You told me that its easy to teach a guy how to act in public, but what I needed to learn was how to please a girl, like a man. You started to kiss me and you placed my hands on your hips. You showed me how to slowly strip a girl while making out and how to undo a bra. You showed me how to properly massage breasts and please a girl through teasing her nipples. You stripped me down and took me into your mouth, getting me to full length. You were sucking so hard and wrapping your tongue around me that I was about to cum, but you stopped. You told me I needed to learn how to last, so you started to stroke me with your hand while kissing me. You showed me how to properly finger a girl, to be careful with the clit and how to hit the g-spot. You showed me how to 69 and how to enjoy anal play. You kept bringing me to the edge over and over again, it was frustrating. Then you showed me how to milk a girl’s orgasm by letting her ride it out and thrusting in fast and hard right when she was coming down.

 

Finally you lay on your bed and had me join you, you had me ease into you and you challenged me to give you three orgasms without cumming using what you had taught me. It felt like forever but I finally felt you cum for the third time. After that, you took me in your arms and pushed me back inside you, you told me it was time for the final lesson, how to build up a massive orgasm. You wrapped your legs around me and kept helping me to move faster, you were whispering into my ear and massaging my butt. I could finally feel it, a huge amount of pressure building in me. I could feel you tightening up again as you starting whispering for me to cum inside of you and that it was okay. I was finally about to released when it felt like I was running out of breath, it felt like I was having a heart attack and everything went black.

 

I woke up in a bed soaked with sweat and my lower half was sticky.” With his last dream explained, Lori just looked down at her little brother; everything had just been laid bare before her, he had complete trust in her, “I never got to cum in my dreams, I forgot half of what I actually did in those dreams and since then, all of you have just been adding to this. It really hurts, ya know?” Then, Lincoln felt Lori reach towards one of her pockets, her phone was sticking out of it and had been since they left for the walk. Lori pulled out her phone and stopped the audio recorder that she had running.

 

 

Lincoln felt his blood run cold. Lori could feel him begin to tremble and she quickly brought him back to reality, “LINCOLN!! This isn’t revenge, I need this because I have a deal for you. There are two ways I can help you. You have to choose what happens” , “O-okay, what are my choices?” , “Either I can show the video and the audio to mom and dad and we can get you help from a doctor, or I show the video and audio at a private sister meeting, so that WE can help you. I know that we are the cause of this, so I’m leaving the choice up to you”. Small water droplets are beginning to fall now, Lincoln breathes a heavy sigh,” okay…I want you, I want you guys to help me. I know mom and dad wouldn’t understand this, not the way you guys do. I want to fix this, but I want all of us to fix it.” Lori smiled at him, “Okay, I and the others will help you, and we will all fix this, together.” She hugged him tight, “Now, let’s get home before we get poured on, Linc.”, “Sounds good, Lori. Let’s go home.”


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan-based, non-profit parody. Loud House and its affiliated characters and setting are owned by nickelodeon.

Chapter 2: The Deal

As Lincoln and Lori walked home, it began to rain. They picked up the pace and managed to get home before they were completely soaked. They both agreed that Linc would shower first while Lori told the others that they would have to meet later that night. Lincoln couldn’t help the creeping fear that the others wouldn’t be as open as Lori was about his problem, that some of them may end up telling their parents anyway. All that kept him going right now was his belief in Lori, as he washed away all the grime of the day he thought to himself for a moment that maybe, just maybe, things might turn out alright. As he stepped out and dried off, he saw a note lying on the floor. It mentioned that everything was set up and that all he needed to do was survive dinner and go to his room, that one of them would retrieve him once they were all ready. As he walked back to his room Lincoln noticed the house was eerily quiet, most of the girls must have already gone downstairs for dinner.

 

He hurried to get changed and join the others, finding that dinner was just about to start once he had gotten down. Once in the kitchen, he found that all of his sisters were waiting for him at the table and that his plate was already made for him. The whole table looked at him and for the first time in a week, Lincoln was able to look at his sisters without being reminded of his dreams. They all smiled gently at him and Lori motioned for him to sit next to her. Dinner passed mostly in silence, as each girl finished they excused themselves and went one by one upstairs for their meeting. Lincoln had decided to do the dishes and let his parents relax, “Are you sure, son? You’ve been looking like you’ve been burning the candle at both ends. Are you feeling alright?”, “Yeah dad, I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately is all, but it's getting better. Why don’t you guys just relax and take it easy? I’ll take care of the dishes and then head to bed, I could use the sleep.”, “Well, alright. Just don’t be afraid to talk to us if something’s wrong, okay?” Lincoln nodded, then went back into the kitchen and started cleaning. Usually, Luan, Lynn and Lucy took care of the dishes, but Lincoln wanted to allow them as much time as possible before he just sat in his room and waited for one of them to come and get him. While Linc was busy with the dishes, nine of his sisters were gathered in Lori and Leni’s room for a private meeting.

 

“Alright, I finally got ahold of what’s been going on with Lincoln this past week, why he hasn’t been sleeping, why he’s always either working or avoiding us and why he always seems so uncomfortable around us now.” They others listened intently, most of them figured something was wrong, but were too busy to find out, until Lori had told them that she would get to the bottom of his issues today and report back to them. “As I’m sure all of you are aware, Linc saw me in the shower on Monday and since then he hasn’t been himself, then you all tried to tease him yourselves to see if you could get a reaction out of him. While none of us have helped him so far, this problem of his started before he even saw me, it started the night before in his dreams.” The room was filled with curiosity as Lori pulled out her laptop and connected her phone to it. She loaded up the audio file from that afternoon, “Alright guys, listen to this. THIS is what started this whole mess.” They listened close as they heard Lincoln’s voice as it sounded like he was choking on his words. They heard everything, Lori gently coaxing him into telling her what was going on, the entire series of dreams he had, which made each sister blush as he described how he dreamt about them. They heard the pain in his voice, how this had been torturing him all week, and that their constant teasing was only making things worse for him. Finally, the audio file ended and all of the girls were flooded with emotion.

 

They were sad over how much Lincoln was suffering, they blamed themselves for making things worse for him, but most of all they wanted to make things right. “So, I need to know now, who is going to help me make this right with Linc? I already gave him the choice to tell mom and dad, but he chose to work with us instead. He trusts all of us, he loves all of us, the question now is, do all of us love him the same way? All in favor of helping Lincoln, raise your hand.” The decision was unanimous; all of them were dedicated to getting their brother back, no matter the cost. “Now, since all of us know he’s sexually attracted to us, how many of us share that feeling? I know all of you have been teasing him, but I need to know if you are serious.” Once more all of their hands raised, most of them teased him because they had already fantasized about him, and a few of them had even been moaning his name while rubbing themselves at night.

 

Lori smiled, “Awesome, so now we need a plan. We all need to work together to keep this from mom and dad, but how should all of us help Linc?” after some discussion it was proposed that each sister spend two weeks with Lincoln, allowing each sister ample time to help him one on one. After each of them had been with him for their two weeks, they agreed that they would arrange for Ronnie Ann to spend two weeks with him. After that they would make sure that he was back to normal and that all of them were happy with each other, then they would be able to live out their deeper fantasies because summer would be in full swing by then. Once that was done, they would all meet again to decide their next move. Each of the girls was filled with determination, and ready to set the plan in motion. It was agreed that they would go by age, so Lori would be the first to be with Lincoln and the rest would follow suit. Lori peeked out of the room to see Lincoln’s door was now closed, meaning he had gone in to lie down. She took a deep breath and pulled up a video, “I’m going to go give him the news, in the meantime, I leave you with this. Enjoy.” She began to play the video she took of him in the shower and set it to loop. Then Lori left the room and closed the door, while the others enjoyed the show with wide eyes.

 

 

A gentle knock rapped against Lincoln’s door, making him get out of bed and open the door to be greeted by Lori, with a smile beaming from her face. “Hey, little bro. We just got done with the meeting and all of us agreed to work together with you, I’ll take you to the other room so we can give you the details.” Lincoln felt like he was in another dream, he was so relieved to find that nobody tried to tell their parents or that even was disgusted by him. They returned to the room and Lincoln’s heart stopped for a moment at what he saw. The video Lori had taken of him was playing for the rest of his sisters to see, not only that, but Luna, Luan, and Lynn were all rubbing themselves. Lisa was jotting down notes while Lucy’s face had turned a deep shade of crimson. Lola and Lana simply looked with wide eyes at their brother’s performance while Leni was slightly drooling and blinking in disbelief at what she saw.

 

 

Lori elbowed him in the shoulder, “good to see you’re not the only perv in the family, huh?” then she leaned in close to his ear, “I really enjoyed the show too, I was so flattered that you were moaning MY name, little bro.” Lincoln began to sweat bullets, “S-so, what’s gonna happen to me?” his voice ripped all of the back to reality as they all immediately looked towards him. There was not even a hint of shame on any of their faces. Some of them smiled deviously while other blushed furiously at being caught red handed. “Well Linc, each of us is going to have plenty of alone time with you, we’ll go by age and work our way down. I already texted Bobby and let him know that I’d be VERY busy for the next couple of weeks helping my little bro out, he’s such an understanding boyfriend, that’s why I love him.” Lincoln looked around and, horny or not, all of them were dedicated to this as they nodded along as she recounted the plan to him. He just stared blankly as he was flooded with all the info of how he’d be spending the next several months. “so, when do we start?”, “we will rotate on Sundays, that way we have a definite schedule, you and I will start tomorrow, but I think you’ve earned something for tonight, isn’t that right, girls?”

 

Lincoln looked around as his sisters all got up from where they were as Lori stood in front of him and the other made a line behind her. Lori bent down and placed her hand under her little brother’s chin, “you earned this” she whispered before gently placing her lips on his. They quickly deepened their kiss, and then she broke it, “goodnight, Lincoln, sweet dreams.” Lori walked over to her bed when Leni took her place, she quickly wiped the drool from her lip from watching the video, “oh my gosh Lincoln, you are like a total boss” she said with red cheeks as she hugged him close and gave him a quick kiss before hopping over to her bed. Luna slipped her hand out of her skirt and sucked her fingers clean before pulling Lincoln in for her kiss, tasting the sweet combination of her saliva and her love juices, “nighty night, bro”. Luan walked up next, with flushed cheeks, “I’m so happy that you love ALL of us, Linc” before passionately kissing him and skipping of to her room. Lynn came up to him and smiled before throwing a punch towards him. Lincoln shielded himself, but she never hit him, he looked back to see her with a wide smile as she was only inches from his face, “two for flinching, bro” she said before kissing him twice and patting him on the shoulder as she left. Lucy came up to him with a crimson face,” I’ve never felt a love like this before, so forbidden, yet irresistible.” She cocked her head slightly to the side, so that he could see one of her brilliant blue eyes, before she gave a small smile and a gentle kiss. The twins came up next, both of them still a little shocked from what they heard and saw from Lincoln, but they weren’t going to be outdone. They both pulled him down a little and each one kissed one of his cheeks. “Looks like I’m your princess now, big bro” said Lola as she left, “Lincoln, you had the guts to say what I couldn’t, I love you bro” Lana then quickly rejoined Lola as Lisa walked up to him. She looked up at him before smirking and jumping at him, planting a very deep and passionate kiss on him, “I am may be a genius, Lincoln. But in m bot a prude. I’ll see you around, lover boy” Lisa laughed as she went back to her lab and Lincoln blinked absently after the sudden assault he just endured.

 

 

He looked over to Lori and Leni as they were getting ready for bed, “I’m afraid that will have to tide you over for now, bro. But don’t worry, tomorrow I’m all yours. Now go get some sleep, if you can.”, “Uh, yeah. Good night girls, and thank you again, you have no idea how much this means to me.”, “ It means just as much to us, YOU mean just as much to us, now wipe your eyes and get to bed, Linc.” Lincoln hadn’t even noticed when he started crying, but he didn’t care. This was the happiest day of his life. As he shut his door, he made the promise that he would work as hard as he could for his sisters, because they were doing the same for him. He truly loved them, and the warm feeling they gave him eased him into the first peaceful sleep he’d seen in a week. Just before he surrendered himself to sleep, he whispered “I love you guys with all my heart”

 

 

End note: Sorry for the short chapter, but rest assured, the next chapter will be a long and juicy one. I hope you all have enjoyed the setup; it’s time to get this story moving!


	4. Chapter 4: Lori, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan-based, non-profit parody. Loud House and its affiliated characters and setting are owned by nickelodeon.

Chapter 3: Lori

Lori’s two weeks with Lincoln

Part 1: the first day

As Lincoln slowly awakened from a night of peaceful fantasies, he found himself not covered in sweat or anything else, progress was already being made. He was still extremely horny, as is the curse of youth, but now it was semi-manageable. Lincoln rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and let out a long yawn as he stretched. Immediately, Lincoln dropped to the floor to perform his morning workout, just because he wasn’t living a nightmare, doesn’t mean he wanted to give up his current condition. After this was done he looked at the clock to find it was mid-morning, perfect timing for a shower. As he washed, all he could think about was the sudden turn his life had taken. Within just a week, Lincoln had gone from your average kid, to an absolute mess thanks to his hormones, and now he was going to be a lover to all of his sisters. All Lincoln was concerned with now was how his life would change because of this.

 

As he stepped out to dry off he found another note was slid under the door. It read, ‘act natural, follow my lead’. Not knowing what it meant, Lincoln started heading back to his room when he ran into Luan. “Hey Linc, good luck with Lori. Hopefully by the time you get to me, you won’t be so wet behind the ears. Ha, get it?” Lincoln just smiled and shook his head, “I gotta get changed, see ya later” then kept walking. As he passed down the hall, Lucy stopped him, “hey Lincoln, I have some new poems for you, could we meet before you go to bed?”, “Uh, sure thing, Lucy. I don’t know all of what Lori has planned today, but I’ll make sure to meet with you”. He saw Lucy begin to blush a little, “Thanks bro, see you when you get back” As he was about to turn away, Lisa rushed past him, “HIT THE DECK”.

 

Before he had time to react, an explosion of green smoke filled the upper floor, knocking him back against a wall. As he righted himself and waited for the ringing in his ears to stop, someone grabbed his hand. Lynn was pulling him up, and she was red in the face as she handed Lincoln his towel back. He quickly looked around to find that she was the only one who could see him through the smoke right now. He grabbed his towel and wrapped himself up before anyone else got yet another show from him. Lincoln made a dash for his room, coughing along the way. As he reached his room and shut himself in, he was able to breathe some clean air for a few second. He quickly got changed and ran back out to make sure everyone was okay. Lola and Lana were still in their room, Luna was still asleep while Luan was sitting dazed in a corner with birds flying around her head. Leni and Lori were nowhere to be found, and Lisa was passed out on the floor. Lynn was prying Lucy off of the ceiling, He wasn’t even sure how she was holding on to it. Lincoln suddenly panicked, rushing into Lisa’s room to make sure Lily was okay. He found her crib was empty, but had a blast shield around it anyway. He then opened a window and ran back out to grab the unconscious Lisa.

 

 

He gently shook her and heard her groan, and breathed a sigh of relief that she didn’t kill herself. He hugged her close and took her into his room, laying her on the bed. “Rest here for a bit, it can’t be good to breathe that stuff” He wasn’t even sure she could hear him, but he opened his window and left her there so that she could rest easy. After coming back out, he found that everybody was back to normal. Most of the smoke had cleared by now and Lincoln headed downstairs, he had already seen too much excitement for an empty stomach.

 

 

As he got down he noticed his parents were nowhere to be found. Leni and Lori were feeding Lily when he entered the kitchen, Lori looked over at him and smiled, “hey bro, good to see you’re still alive. What did she blow up this time?”, “No idea, she got knocked out from the blast. I put her in my room to rest, what’s going on here?”, “Isn’t it obvious? I’m showing Leni how to feed Lily. Ya know, without trying to breastfeed” they both looked over to see Lily laughing as Leni was struggling to get the lid off of the baby food container, Lori sighed, “ As you can see, we are doing great.”, “You guys want some help?” Lincoln strode over to Leni and interrupted Leni. He placed his hand over hers and made her grab the lid, “remember Leni, lefty loosey, righty tighty”, “Oh yeah, duh. Wait, but Lucy is upstairs.” Lincoln face palmed and handed her a spoon before looking back at Lori, “she’s got it from here, right?” Lori simply pointed back to Leni, Lincoln looked back to see Leni was talking like Lily and spoon-feeding her.

 

 

He just shrugged as walked over to Lori, “So what’s up? Has everybody eaten already?”, “Yeah, Mom and Dad are going on a vacation for the next week for their anniversary, we all had an early breakfast and I drove them to the airport. I saved you a plate for when you woke up, but Charles managed to get to it, somehow” Lincoln looked down a little, he was starving, when suddenly a breakfast bar hit him in the chest and he was barely able to catch it, “I didn’t forget about you, that should tide you over until lunch, it won’t be long now” He smiled at his big sister as he took a bite of granola, “so, what’s the plan for today?”, “the ‘plan’ is to make lunch here soon. After that, you and I could head out for another hike for a bit of privacy until we have to make dinner.” Lincoln nodded and noticed that Leni has finished feeding Lily. Lori walked over and picked up Lily to burp her, “hey, could you check and make sure their room isn’t still a hazard zone?”, “Sure, be back in a second” Lincoln rushed up the stairs into Lisa and Lily’s room to find all the smoke had cleared up. He breathed a sigh of relief and left the room, yelling downstairs that everything was clear. He went back to his room to find Lisa still lying on his bed.

 

 

He walked over to her and took off her glasses, setting them on his dresser. He heard her moan a little as he left her again; he decided he would wake her up once lunch was ready. Lincoln walked back downstairs to see that Lori was getting ready to make lunch, ”Hey, could you grab Luna and Luan? I could use their help for this.” Lincoln nodded as he headed back upstairs. He went to their room to find Luan checking how her videos were doing, “Hey Luan, Lori needs your help with lunch, could you head down there?”, “Sure thing, little bro. Just give me a sec. That sure was a real gas we had earlier, huh? It was a real blast, wasn’t it? Haha” Lincoln chuckled a little, “good to see you're doing okay” Luan smiled at him and she went to walk past him and whispered, “You really blew my mind with that sweet show back there” Lincoln blushed as she laughed down the hall.

 

 

He sighed as he turned to see if Luna was still in bed. Sure enough, she was, but there was something more. As he approached her, he noticed she was wearing headphones and shifting under her covers. As he got closer he smell something strange, kind of like how he smelled after his dream, then he heard her moan. His eyes went wide once he realized his sister was masturbating with him in the room, she must be playing music to block everyone else out. He stood there, sort of mesmerized by how into it she was getting, and her entire body was almost dancing as she pleasured herself. She curled up a little, letting the covers fall enough for him to know that she had taken up sleeping in the nude, then she arched her back causing the covers to almost fall off completely. There she was, his rocking sister, Luna. Lying completely naked, rubbing herself without a care in the world right in front of him. He couldn’t bring himself to look away, let alone draw her out of the trance of ecstasy she was in. He could feel himself getting hard as her breath became more ragged and her moans got louder. He ran and shut the door quickly, then looked back to see herself to plunging into herself and panting like a dog in heat.

 

 

He was about to leave when he heard her moan, “Mmmm, Lincoln”. He froze, thinking he was caught, but when he looked over he saw that she hadn’t opened her eyes. She was masturbating while thinking about him, and Lincoln could feel his pants getting very tight. She was moaning his name over and over again, “that’s it Linc, shred me. Keep plucking my G-cord. Hnnnng, I’m almost there bro, play me and I’ll make you some sweet music!” She suddenly stopped and bit her lip as she rode out her orgasm, bucking her hips and thrashing her head. Lincoln was amazed at how hard she was coming but panicked once he realized her headphones fell off. He tried not to breathe as she lie on her bed, panting and relishing in her afterglow. He tried to back out of the room but forgot he closed the door and ran into it.

 

 

Luna looked over and he feared for the worst, but she just smiled and beckoned him over with her hand. He swallowed hard as he walked over to her, “did you enjoy the show, bro? Judging by that sweet bulge I’d say you did” she began to laugh a little as she reached for his hand. He took hers, “so how much did you hear?”, “I uh, I came to get you because Lori needs you to help with lunch, but I didn’t want to um, interrupt. Especially once I heard you say me name” Luna smiled, “You liked that huh? Call it practice for the real deal. Wait, did you say lunch?” Luna jumped out of bed and clumsily put on her clothes while running out the door, “Don’t start without me! I’m coming!” Lincoln was surprised how fast she moved once she heard about food, then something caught his ear. Luna forgot to turn off her phone, so the music was still playing.

 

 

Lincoln had a closer listen to find it wasn’t music. It was the audio tape of his dream of her, with a bass riff in the background. He wondered where she even found the time to do this before pausing it and running out of the room, not wanting to see any more than he already had. As he closed the door behind him, he could see Luan leaning against the wall across from him, wearing a smug grin on her face. “So, Linc, What did you think of her private concert? She really gets into her music, doesn’t she?” Lincoln was now beet red, “you knew she was doing that and just left me alone with her?”, “Oh come on, relax, I incest. Hahaha.” She then walked over and put her hands on his shoulders, “Lincoln, you are going to be with all of us anyway. Don’t you think it would be good to get better acquainted with all of us? After all, she’s one of your biggest fans.” Lincoln swallowed hard before trying to escape her grasp, but Luan held onto him tighter, with a serious look in her eyes, “Don’t be afraid of us, we love you and always have. We are doing this for ourselves just as much as we’re doing it for you. Don’t you dare be afraid to love us; we are just as scared as you are. We need each other; hopefully Lori can teach you that.” Lincoln wrapped his arms around Luan and pulled her in close, “I do love all of you, and I just need some help dealing with these weird feelings. I want Lori to help me so that I can be a better brother and a better lover to all of you.” His words were enough to loosen Luan’s grip as she hugged him close.

 

 

She was terrified that he might get cold feet and go back to the way he was, she needed to make sure he never suffered like that again. He slowly released her from his embrace, “You need to get down there before Lori gets angry. I’ll be down soon, I just need to check on Lisa” Juan smiled and nodded as she bounced down the hall and went downstairs. Lincoln was able to breathe easy now as he walked back to his room to check on the family genius. He carefully opened the door to find his sister sleeping softly on his bed. He closed the door behind him as he went and sat on the bed next to her, looking her over to make sure she wasn’t injured. Once he was sure she just hit her head, he attempted to wake her up. He cradled his little sister in his arms and brought her close, he kissed her softly on the cheek and whispered in her ear, “Please wake up, Lisa” he began to start rubbing her head and he heard her moan a little. Lincoln began massaging her head, hearing her moan happily, “That’s it, get in deep, really give the subcutaneous tissue some love.”

 

 

Lincoln kept going laughing in relief that she wasn’t in a coma. He kissed her earlobe and heard her gasp, “Don’t stop there, and use that brain of yours.” Lincoln thought back to what she had said to him the night before and began to blush as he went to meet her on her own terms. He opened her mouth and gently bit on her bottom lip, Lisa groaned in response as her eyes fluttered open and she instinctively kissed Lincoln as deep as she could. Her sudden assault caught him off guard, but the feeling of her tongue wrestling against his was making his mind feel hazy. It took all of his willpower, but he managed to start tickling her to get her to stop. As Lisa was wrenched over, laughing, Lincoln grabbed her glasses and held them out for her to take. She accepted them and looked at him, disappointed, “You know, we could have kept going.”, “I needed to wake you up somehow, Lunch is going to be ready soon and I needed to make sure you were okay after that explosion” Lisa sighed, “well, I’m fine, though I’ve successfully undone 3 months’ worth of progress. Back to the drawing board.” Lincoln was glad to see she was back to normal before getting up to leave.

 

 

Lisa caught him by the hand and stopped him, “you owe me” Lincoln gave her a puzzled look, “you could have shaken me awake, instead, you decided to wake me through arousal, you owe me for that. You can’t just get a girl hot and bothered and then leave, now get back here.” She pulled him back over to the bed and made him sit next to her, “I hope you aren’t trying to keep me from Lori, you remember the rules”, “Yes, Lincoln I remember the rules, you might recall that kissing is not prohibited by the deal, now finish what you started.” Lincoln sighed and looked at her, he could tell by how she was sifting that she probably felt like Luna did before she put on her show. He placed his hands on her cheeks and brought her within an inch of his, closed his eyes and gently began to kiss her. When she wasn’t trying to rape him with her mouth, she turned out to be a very soft and eager kisser; they began to deepen the kiss as their tongues intertwined. He could feel Lisa place a hand over his as they continued to make out, moaning softly in her brother’s warm embrace.

 

 

She slid her other hand up her shirt for a moment and began to rub one of her nipples before reaching the other hand down to begin giving some attention to her awaiting womanhood. She was so wet that she was certain she was soaking her pants by now, but she didn’t care. She began furiously rubbing her clit, while also pinching one of her nipples as she began to get more aggressive with her kiss. By now Lincoln was prepared for it and was able to match her in her passion. Within a few moments, she was almost screaming into his mouth with breath like fire. Her entire body started jerking as she was creaming all over her hand. After the waves of her orgasm subsided she was about to fall back on the bed when Lincoln caught her. She gave a clumsy smile as she looked up at him, “Much better, you may now go about with your day.” Lincoln smiled back, “Just come down for lunch once you’re ready, okay?” She slowly nodded and he carefully laid her back on the bed.

 

 

He left the door open this time as he left and made sure to wipe his mouth before heading downstairs. He got to the kitchen to see Lori, Luna and Luan were almost done with lunch, making large sub sandwiches for everyone. Lori looked over, “Oh, hey Linc. Is Lisa up?”, ”Yeah, she should be down in the next few minutes.” Lori nodded and went back to finishing up the last few subs. Luna had just finished the last of her work and looked over to Lincoln, “hey bro, could you go grab the other and make sure they’re coming down?” Lincoln nodded and jumped back up the stairs, going first to the twins’ room. He knocked on the door and heard a noise like something hitting the floor, followed by Lana, “Ow, dangit Lola that hurt” she just above a whisper, but loud enough that he could hear her. The door was flung open by a very sweaty Lola, wrapped in a sheet with Lola in a similar condition, wearing nothing but a pillow between her legs. “Uh, I was just letting you guys know that lunch is ready, so head down soon, okay?” the pair of them nodded and quickly closed the door again. Lincoln just shook the perverted visions of them out of his head as he went to Lucy and Lynn’s room. The door was open so he walked in, seeing Lynn and Lucy pouring over a book both of them were red in the face and looked up as Lincoln knocked on the door frame. Lucy quickly shut the book and they both stood up, “Ahem, did you need something, bro?” ask a rather sweaty Lynn, “yeah, lunch is ready guys, so head on down.” They both nodded and escorted him out of their room, as he went to find Leni he wondered to himself “What is going on with everyone today, it’s like they’re getting ready to seduce me—Oh, right, duh.”

 

 

He reached Lori and Leni’s room to find Leni wandering around their room, looking confused. He knocked on the doorframe to get her attention, “Is something wrong, Leni?”, “Well, yeah, I can’t find my sunglasses anywhere and I need them for when I go out after lunch.” Lincoln cleared his throat, “they’re on your head, sis.” She reached up to feel them and breathed a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god, I was worried I lost them.”, “Oh, by the way, Lunch is ready so head down if you’re ready”. Suddenly, Leni dropped her ditzy act again and grinned slyly at her little brother as she slowly strode towards him, swinging her hips seductively, “Oh, I know. I just wanted you alone for a sec.” she bent down to kiss him on the nose, “Just remember Linc, once Lori’s time is up, you are all mine. We’re gonna help each other get a bit of…Mmmmmm…release.” Lincoln swallowed hard as she walked past him and began to skip down the hall. ‘Good to see that they’re all just as eager to start this as I am’ he thought to himself as he went back to his room to make sure Lisa didn’t fall back asleep. Sure enough, she was gone. He did one more sweep of all the rooms to make sure everyone was downstairs and then went down to join them, he was starving.

 

 

As he got down he saw everyone enjoying their lunches, with his at the chair right next to Lori’s. He took his seat and happily began chowing down on the delicious sandwich. Lunch had passed in silence, with everyone going back to their own business as soon as they were done, until the only two left were Lincoln and Lori. She grabbed her backpack again and stood by the door, “ready to go, Linc?” he quickly joined her and they went on their way. As they left the house, several pairs of eyes watched them. The rest of the girls distracted themselves and wished Lori good luck. As they reached the lake again, the two siblings took a break, covered in sweat and in need of a drink. Lori set down her backpack and tossed Lincoln a bottle of cold lemonade, “So, what should we do first? How about a swim? The water probably feels amazing.”

 

 

He quickly gulped down his beverage before replying, “Sure, sounds great. It’s pretty hot out.” Lori smiled at him and looked at a nearby tree, “perfect” she said as she approached it, slowly peeling off her tank top in the process. Lincoln watched in awe as his big sister slid her shorts down before unclasping her bra and pulling down her light blue panties. He stood and admired his sister’s beautiful naked form, her full breasts, her tight butt, her slender legs. He watched as her golden blond hair shimmered in the sun as she put her hands on her hips and stared back at him, “Well? Are you going to swim in your clothes or what?” He snapped out of the daze he was in and quickly stripped too. It was the first time Lori truly got to admire how much her little brother had been growing. He had noticeable muscles and was becoming very well-toned, and there was no way she could forget what a man he looked like, her body must have been to his liking, because he was already hard and she couldn’t help but lick her lips. As he turned back to her, he was shocked to find her ogling at him just as much as he had done to her, “getting a good view, Perv?” he said with a smile on his face. Lori gave him a smirk and beckoned him to her with her finger. He was standing right next to her as she moved toward the water. He watched her get in first and could see her entire body relax in the slightly warm water of the pond. She sunk down to her neck and looked back, “Come on in, Linc. This feels amazing” she said as the warm water enveloped her, covering her most sensitive spots in a rush of soft warmth.

 

 

Lincoln walked in and joined her, feeling the water wash over him felt like it took the entire stress of the hike over away from him in an instant. Lori swam out farther, into the middle of the lake and gestured for him to follow her. HE did, and soon they were face to face in the middle of a lake, surrounded by a lush forest and lit by the afternoon rays of sunshine. They bathed in the warm water for a little, rinsing off all of the sweat and grime that was on them before going back to the shallower water to lay and relax side by side. As the lie next to each other, Lincoln can’t help but look over at her and admire how beautiful she was and how happy he was being with her. Lori caught him staring at her and giggled, “Want to know something fun?” he looked as her questioningly before she took his hand and sucked on two of his fingers. She ran his digits down her breasts feeling how hard her nipples were, she continued tracing his hand down her figure, feeling her taut stomach, her hairless crotch and finally. Lincoln was harder that he had ever been in his life as he felt his hand being lightly covered in a warm and slippery liquid. Lori let go of his hand and whispered in his ear, “I’m just as turned on as you are, Lincoln.”

 

 

He began to blush before asking, “Are you absolutely sure about this, there’s no going back after this.” Lori began to laugh before looking deep into his eyes, “If I wasn’t sure about this, I would have told mom and dad. Instead I and the rest of our sisters are offering ourselves to you in exchange for your love. Don’t get me wrong, Bobby is my boyfriend. But YOU are my brother, and family comes first, especially with this.” Lincoln could hardly believe his sister’s words, but was not about to back out now and undergo all of that pain again. Lori then ran her fingers through his hair, “I think it’s time we get started, don’t you?” he swallowed hard and then nodded, smiling a little. Lori smiled back and slowly got up, “Remember bro, follow my lead. I’ll show you what I know, okay?”, “Okay, but can we please go slow, I’ve never really done any of this outside of my dreams.”, “It’s okay Linc, Just let me take care of everything this time around.” He nodded as Lori got on her hands and knees and hung over him. She bent down a little and began to kiss him slowly; they got more into it and soon were wrestling with their tongues.

 

 

After a little of this she pulled up from him and he could see how hot he was making her, “I’m going to keep going, how about you tell me how everyone was this morning?” He wasn’t sure what she mean as she moved lower and began to stroke him with her hand, “you saw some things today, didn’t you? Tell me about them.”, “I’m not sure what you mean, can you give me a hint”, “Mmmm, they told me bro, at lunch. They wanted to make sure they weren’t stepping on my toes, ya know? So tell me what you saw. Tell me and I’ll do something special for you.” She knew she had him like putty in her hands now as she ran her hand up and down her slit to give a little more lube for jerking her little brother off. He began to pant, “I saw Luna masturbating while moaning my name. I got Lisa to wake up by teasing her, then the rubbed herself while we made out. I also saw that the twins were ‘playing’ with each other and Leni is practicing being sexy for when her turn comes.” Lori smiled at his honesty, “Very good Lincoln, now for your reward. Don’t hold back, just let everything come naturally, okay?”

 

 

He nodded as she flicked her tongue across the head of his dick. His hips jerked at her sudden stimulation and she grinned at how eager he was. She continued to trace her tongue around his head and run it up and down his shaft. She began to kiss his head and slowly take it into her mouth while running her tongue around it. She could hear Lincoln gasping and eased up on him, she didn’t want to skip the first round this fast. She popped him out of her mouth and began stroking him again, “Please Lori, I haven’t done it since you caught me, I’m about to burst.”, “Aww Lincoln, you weren’t supposed to abstain because of the deal, we’re trying to give you release not break your balls.” She sunk his length into her mouth and rubbed her tongue on the underside of his dick. Lincoln felt a warm tingling in his balls as he grabbed fistfuls of grass. “Ahh, Lori!” was all she heard before rope after rope of hot cum began filling her mouth; she moaned as the hot liquid filled her mouth up and she was forced to swallow it. She had swallowed three mouthfuls before he finally stopped. She let go of his dick with a ‘pop’ and gasped for fresh air after the full drink she was just given. She coughed a little, “I’m sorry sis, I tried to warn you.”, “Don’t apologize Lincoln, I did that because I wanted to, I made you cum because I wanted to and I swallowed your cum because I wanted you. I am all yours for the next two weeks and I’m going to treat you like the man you are, all you need to do is treat me like the woman I am.”

 

 

He smiled at how dedicated she was to him before he noticed something strange, “Umm, Lori? Is it normal for guys to stay hard right after cumming during sex?” Lori giggled, “Not like this, THIS is thanks to Lisa.”, “Huh? What did you guys do to me?”, “relax bro, it’s just a pheromone and stamina booster. We wanted to make sure you could survive nine of your sisters.” Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief, “Good, so I’m not gonna grow a third arm or anything?” Lori smiled, “Not this time, but who knows that the mad scientist is into? Now get up, we have a couple more rounds to do before we head back”. Lori brought Lincoln to his feet and kissed him, he tasted the sweetness of her juice and saliva with the saltiness of his cum. Then Lori lay down and brought Lincoln to straddle her chest, “feel free to touch them, little bro. they’re all yours. Why don’t you help me get in the mood for the next round?” Lincoln needed little convincing as he began to gently squeeze her firm mounds, carefully kneading them and pinching her erect nipples. She started to moan at his ministrations, “Mmmm, damn Linc, have you done this before?”, “no, but I’ve wanted to for a long time.” Lori could hardly believe how good he was.

 

 

He reached down and started kissing her while massaging her breasts, she moaned in gratification. After a little while he broke their kiss, “okay Lincoln, I think we’re both ready for the next round, start drooling in-between my boobs.” He started happily licking and drooling on her cleavage. Lori then slid her brother up her chest so that his dick lay right in between her breasts. She grinned as she squeezed them around him feeling him tense up from the soft pressure that enveloped his member, “go ahead bro, start thrusting. Go as fast as you want, I don’t mind.” After being given the go ahead, Lincoln began pumping in and out of the warm heaven of his sister’s boobs. He kept picking up the pace until he had a good rhythm going. Lori was getting soaking wet, not just from his teasing, but also from how fast and hard he was piercing her breasts. She wondered how good it would feel to have him in the rest of her holes, but she didn’t want to move too fast for him. He began panting and increasing his speed even more, Lori smiled and opened her mouth right before sticking her tongue down the top of her breasts so that his head brushed against it with each thrust. The added stimulation made him jerk his hips faster as Lori wrapped her lips around his head, giving a boob job and a blowjob at the same time. She heard him begin to groan and took her mouth away from his dick. He began to moan loudly as he pulled back to spray her face and boobs with hot cum. She gasped as the thick hot liquid spilled all over her, coating her breasts, her face and even getting in her hair. Lincoln fell over onto the grass, with his dick still hard.

 

 

Lori got on her knees and he watched as she began to scoop the cum off of her face and boobs, licking and sucking it off of her fingers and savoring every drop of it. Lincoln couldn’t believe how hot this was; it caused the urge to build up in him yet again as he stood up. He walked over to his sister as soon as she was done with her treat, causing her to be met face to face with his hard manhood. Lori smiled up at him, “wanna try one more round? I’ve got something special I want to try.”, ‘sure, I just really need to cum again. I think that drink it doing stuff to my head.” Lori smile and assured him that everything would be okay and that she was there to help him. Lori placed her backpack under her neck as she lay on her back, letting her head hang upside won over the backpack. She instructed him to kneel in front of her face and place his cock on her lips. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts and made him squeeze them.

 

 

He resumed massaging her boobs while she grabbed his butt and slowly pushed him forward. His hips jerked a little as he filled her mouth, but he steadied himself before she moved forward. Lori concentrated as she swallowed and started pushing him into her throat. She could smell this thick musk and was getting intoxicated by it as he began to slowly push in and out of her throat. Lincoln was losing his self-control as he began to use his sister’s breasts as leverage to furiously throat-fuck her. Lori closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst as he began to grunt like an animal. She could hardly breathe as he assaulted her mouth, causing tears to run down her face while he rammed in and out of her. His crotch felt like fire as he kept picking up his pace until he couldn’t go any faster. Lori felt herself begin to pass out when Lincoln almost screamed with a carnal pleasure as he rocketed his sperm down her throat and into her stomach. He eased out of her a little as his third orgasm rocked through him when his tip finally left her mouth, she was left panting with a stream of cum running out of her mouth. Lincoln and Lori lay in the grass next to each other for a moment, until Lori finally coughed, “Oh god, that kinda hurt, Linc.” She looked over to see he had passed out, “Looks like that drug still needs some work, Lisa”.

 

 

She crawled over to her little brother and held him close, spooning with him. She just held him close and stroked his hair, until she heard him gasp, “AHHH!, Oh my god, Lori! Are you okay? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m so so sorry” he turned around in her arms and hugged her close, kissing her face and wiping it clean as he began to cry. Lori just stopped him and held him in her breasts, “Shhh, it’s okay Lincoln, I know you didn’t mean to. Lisa warned me that the drug hadn’t been properly tested and that you might lose control. That’s why I stuck with using my mouth and boobs. I didn’t want to risk you actually hurting me and then blaming yourself for it later.” He looked up at her and kissed her passionately and without hesitation. Lori welcomed it and continued to snuggle with him in the grass as they faded into a dream in each other’s arms. When they woke up it was evening and Lori woke Lincoln up with a kiss. They both bathed one more in the pond and dried off with towels that Lori brought in her backpack. Lincoln quickly got dressed and was waiting for Lori. For him, it was just as beautiful and seductive for him to watch her put her clothes on. She looked over to find his dumbstruck face and walked over to him, pulling him back to reality with a kiss, “come one bro, we gotta head back and get dinner started.” He nodded and they walked back home holding hands.

 

 

Once they got back, they found that everyone was still in their rooms. Lori was getting dinner prepped, “Could you grab Lynn and Lucy for me? They’ll be really hand for this dish.”, “Sure thing, sis,” he said as he hopped up the stairs and knocked on their door. He heard slight shuffling as Lucy opened the door, “Hey Lincoln, how’s it going?”, “Pretty good Lucy, Lori needs your help with dinner, so head down and we can read your poems after dinner.”, “Okay, thank you for remembering.” She said with a blush on her cheeks, “Oh, and have you seen Lynn?”, “she went out back to practice for some sport. You can find her out there.”, “thanks a bunch, Lucy,” he said as they both left the room. He was about to go look for Lynn when he remembered something important.

 

 

Lincoln knocked on Lisa’s door; “One moment” was all he heard until the door was opened by his little sister, with safety goggles and a lab coat, “Did you have something important for me? Or are you here for another round?” she said with a grin. “Uh, no. you’ll have you wait your turn, but I do have something you should know. That drug you’ve been sneaking into my drinks caused me to go nuts on Lori and then pass out, any way you can fix that?”, “certainly, I have an updated formula for you already—how did you know I was giving you anything?”, “Lori told me, specifically so that I wouldn’t blame myself for the negative effects of YOUR drug. Could you give it to me at dinner?”, “you don’t have to be rude, I was just doing it to help you to endure all of us. I can give it to you for dinner if you’d so desire.”, “thanks Lisa, see you at dinner” he kissed her before leaving to look for Lynn, leaving Lisa momentarily shocked before grumbling to herself, “ damn tease, some of us WANT you treat us like animals, did you ever think about that?” Lincoln was now in the back yard as he searched for his missing sister, he didn’t see her anywhere in the backyard until he heard a noise come from the garage.

 

 

He sighed as he knew what might very well await him. He rushed towards the garage and burst open the door to be greeted by a trapped Lynn. It looked as though she had been trying to grab her hockey stick when everything on the shelf had fallen on her in the process. She was buried in rope, tangled in a hose and her jersey was torn by a fallen rake leaving her young, perky breasts partially exposed. There were tears running down her face when she saw Lincoln, “Please, help. I’ve been stuck here for hours.” Her voice was caught as Lincoln struggled to release her from the trap she put herself in. Lynn lay perfectly still as her brother carefully took away the rope and slid her through the tangled hose. He went to cradle her, but heard her yelp as soon as his hand touched her back. He pulled it back to find streaks of red going across it. His blood froze, and then he dragged her by her arms and laid her face down in the grass, then ran and yelled for Luan to come and help with dinner before running back out to his injured sister. Lincoln took his time, carefully washing her wounds and having her squeeze his hand while he disinfected them. The cuts weren’t too deep, so he was able to use gauze and sports wrap to patch her up. He then carefully put her on his back and carried her inside.

 

 

Lori almost had a heart attack at seeing Lynn, but Lincoln quickly assured her that he took care of it as he slowly walked up the stairs and took her to her room and laid her face down on her bed, as he was about to leave he heard her speak, “thanks for saving me, bro. I owe you one.” Lincoln silently left and came back a moment later with some water and got her to drink most of it, “you don’t owe me anything Lynn, we’re family, this is what we do.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her to get some rest. He went back to clean up the mess in the garage and by the time he was finished, dinner was ready. There was fresh spaghetti in heaping helpings all around the table. Lincoln took his and Lynn’s bowls up to her room and Lincoln ate with her, making sure she was okay. He came back down once they were done so that he, Lucy and Luan could do dishes. After that, he invited Lucy to his room so that they could go over her poems. Instead of her usual dark and gloomy poems, these ones were…different. She was talking about how her forbidden desires would soon come to light and that her forbidden fruit would be plucked by one who is worthy of her darkened virtue. Once she had finished, she kissed Lincoln goodnight and went back to her room.

 

 

Lincoln lay in his bed for a little while, going over the day’s events and thinking about what tomorrow will bring. After he had seen the lights in the hall go out, he heard a knock at his door. It was Lori, in a sheer light blue babydoll and matching lace panties. She whispered in his ear, “Lisa drugged Leni so she’ll sleep for the next ten hours no matter what, she gave you the enhanced booster and she gave me an infertility drug. You can cum inside me as much as you want tonight.” With those words, Lincoln was afraid he might poke a hole through his pants as he followed her back to her room. Sure enough, Leni was out cold and showed no signs of waking up. There were candles in the corners of the room and Lana installed a dimmer switch so that the lights could be turned down low. Lori took Lincoln by the hand and led him to the bed, “Let’s see if you know how to please a woman.” She said as she slipped her panties down to the floor. She lay down on the bed with her legs spread towards him, “come on Linc, and let’s see if you can return the favor from this afternoon.” Understanding what she now meant, Lincoln quickly eased himself onto the bed and slid in between her legs until his face was inches away from her sweet honeypot. He took a deep breath and let her scent fill his mind.

 

 

The drug must have been taking effect, because was beginning to slobber like a dog, “go ahead, don’t be shy, just try your best and see what works.” His sister’s reassurance was all he needed. He started by gently kissing her tender lips, causing her to gasp a little as he made out with her lower mouth. He started moving his tongue all around her wet pussy; He remembered small parts of his dream which aided him. He slid his tongue down the length of her vagina and slowly slid his tongue inside of her, earning an appreciative moan from Lori. He swirled and pushed every way he could, tasting every inch of her sweet love tunnel, causing Lori to wrap her legs around him and pull him even closer, even deeper inside of her. Lincoln felt the sweetest suffocation he could imagine, being surround by the moist warmth of someone he loved. Lori was being taken on a rollercoaster of pleasure, experiencing so many emotions all flooded in her with deep stimulation from her brother, who was now her lover.

 

 

He was beginning to run out of breath and started to wriggle his head from side to side, causing her clit to be brushed by his nose and hot breath with every pass. This threw Lori into an intense orgasm what made her tighten like a vice. It was the first time she hadn’t cum all day, and it was worth the wait. Her entire mind went white with pleasure and she lost consciousness as she felt something rushing out of her. Lincoln was being splashed in the face from her squirting, and then she suddenly went limp. As he was savoring the delicious juice of his sister, he began to wonder if she was okay. He pulled out of her and wiped his face, then slid up next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her in close and began to nuzzle at her ear, kissing and nibbling at it. Lori softly moaned, letting him know she was still semi-conscious. He got an idea of how to wake her up, sliding his hand back down her body and inserting his fingers inside of her. He started slowly massaging her insides with a few of his digits and flicked her love button with his thumb. This caused her to shoot awake and double over as she started squirting again and screaming from the sudden rush of pleasure that filled her. For what seemed like an eternity, hot liquid would spurt out of her and she would gasp for air just to scream it back out as her eyes rolled back in her head and her brain turned to mush. When she finally stopped, she fell over in a hot, wet twitching heap, drooling onto the sheets.

 

 

Lincoln eased her onto the floor and held her tight; he thought she might be going into shock, so he set her legs on the bed and cradled her head in his lap. He just stroked her hair and kissed her forehead until she calmed down again. She was still panting like she had just survived a heart attack, but she was calming down. He laid her head down as he ran to grab some water. As he walked out of the room he noticed that all of the doors were still closed, but Luan and Luna’s room had light coming from under it. He ignored it and focused on the task at hand. He grabbed a few bottle of water and ran back up and into the bedroom. She was still lying there, helpless as she worked to overcome her last orgasm. Lincoln rejoined her and tried to get her to come to, “Lori, come on wake up.”, “Uhhhh…”, “Lori, the house is on fire!”, “Mmmmnnnn….”, “Lori, Bobby is calling you!”, “hnnngg…”, “Lori…I’m leaving you.” Suddenly she came to and panicked, “Lincoln no! Don’t go! Please!” Lincoln just held her close until she calmed down, “I’m not leaving you, sis. I would never do that to you. Not after all you’ve done for me. I love you.” She just looked up at him, “I l-l-llove you t-too, br-bro.” and then she passed out. Lincoln lifted her into bed, gave her one last kiss and set the water bottles on her nightstand before going back to his room. As Lincoln lay in his bed this night; he is overcome with fear over what he may have done to his sister, his lover. He cries himself to sleep, with remorse in his heart.


	5. Chapter 5:Lori, Part 2: dream week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan-based, non-profit parody. Loud House and its affiliated characters and setting are owned by nickelodeon.

Thank you guys for all your support thus far. The sight of perverts uniting brings a creepy smile to my face. Bear in mind that this will be a LONG story, so it will take a while to reach a sister who capitalizes on certain fetishes described in the tags. Rest assured, we will get to them all in due time; but in the meantime, please keep enjoying yourselves; it just means that I’m doing a good job.

 

 

.

Part 2: dream week

Lincoln wakes up to find late morning sun flowing into his room. He immediately panics and reaches for his clock to find it missing, “Lisa! We agreed! No more stealing clocks! I need that for school!” He rushed out of his room to find all the doors closed and the whole house quiet. He looked out the front window to find the van was gone. Lincoln began to panic that his sisters were getting revenge on him for hurting Lori last night. His mind began to unravel as he went through each room to find no trace of any of the girls. He ran around the outside of the house, but none of them were to be found anywhere. He ran back to the living room and started hyperventilating. Had he really made enemies of all his sisters in just one night? “I never should have agreed to let them help me, All I did was hurt them and now they’re gone, I should have just told mom and dad” all these thoughts roamed in his mind as he curled into a ball on the floor of his room.

 

 

He was so scared that he never noticed the van pull into the driveway, he never heard the door open, and he never heard Lori coming up the stairs. When she slowly opened the door to find his bed was empty, she opened it the rest of the way to find her brother, a balled up mess on the floor. Lori instantly panicked, she hugged him close, “Lincoln, it’s okay, I’m here. Please calm down bro.” He was still shuddering uncontrollably when Lori kissed him. The shock brought him out of the nightmare he was having as he started to cry while kissing his sister. She broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes, “what is up with you? Is this about last night?” tears streamed down his face as he held her close. For several minutes she just rocked back and forth with him in her arms.

 

 

After she got him to calm down, “I shut off your alarm clock and called your school to let them know you were sick. Don’t blame yourself for last night; what happened then wasn’t a bad thing. It was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt, and I’m so sorry that I couldn’t do anything else that night. You were too good.” She smiled as she stroked his hair. “And thank you, for leaving me the water, I was so thirsty when I woke up.”, “no problem; I thought I hurt you and that all of you were pissed at me for what I did.” Lori laughed, “Well, they were a little pissed. Pissed that I had a mind shattering orgasm and they only got to watch.”, “Well, I’m glad you’re alrigh—wait, what do you mean ‘watch’”. Lori brought Lincoln back to her room and pointed out a myriad of hidden cameras, “We wanted to document everything we did together. Lisa wants it for an experiment, the rest of us want it because it's special to us, YOU’RE special to us.” She hugged him once more, “Now, you’re probably starving. We both need showers and I need to pay you back for last night, big time.”

 

 

As Lori and Lincoln sat in the kitchen, she was reminded how fragile her little brother’s mind was right now. Everything for him has been constant nightmares and only yesterday had something nice happened to him. Of course he was scared, and it was her job to help him now. She had him sit down while she made breakfast, “I just wanted to thank you again for last night, and I’m sorry that I freaked you out. I wasn’t expecting you to be that amazing, especially for your first time. We won’t make the same mistakes again; I’ll make sure of that.” Lincoln coked his head to the side, “How are we going to stop you from doing that again?”, “Oh Linc, we won’t. Next time that happens, you’ll know to keep going.” Lincoln’s eyes shot wide open as he looked at his older sister, “You wanted me to keep going!? You could hardly even talk!” Lori giggled, “That’s because it felt so amazing, but just in case, Lisa is prototyping a few more elixirs for you while Lana installed new mood lighting in the house, Luan installed cameras in all the rooms while Luna worked with a couple other bands and her high school to make some mood tracks. Luna worked with Lana to get a sound system put in the house and Lola has been working with Leni to make all of us some new clothes.” Lincoln blinked in disbelief at how well his sisters were working together because of their deal with Lincoln, “How? How can you guys even afford this stuff?” Lori looked at her little brother with a smile, “Lisa invests most of the money she gets from science fairs and expos. She gets huge returns and most of it has just been sitting in a network of offshore accounts. Because of you, she now has something to invest in that she really cares about.” She said as she gave him a plate of fresh eggs and bacon.

 

 

Lincoln looked at her, then the plate and back again, “Is it poisoned?” Lori laughed and grinned at him before taking a bite of egg, looking at him and moaning a little before caressing his face and giving him a kiss. He felt her tongue enter his mouth long with a rush of warm food as she fed him the egg she had eaten. Lincoln instinctively swallowed, feeling the warmth from the food spread through him. Lori pulled back and looked at her slightly dazed brother, convinced yet?” He slowly nodded before taking his own bite, “consider that the beginning of your payback” Lincoln looked up at her before she placed a hand on his back, “what I did yesterday doesn’t even compare to how good you made me feel. It wasn’t just pleasure I felt, it was something different. A soft warmth was spreading in me, and I think I know what it is.” Lincoln raised an eyebrow as he finished the rest of his breakfast and Lori took his plate before returning to him and kneeling next to him. He could see her blushing a little as she looked at him, “Lincoln I need you to now I’m not doing this because just because you’re my brother or just to help you get past this issue you’re having. I’m doing this because…I’m in love with you, like truly in love with you.”

 

 

Lincoln looked at his sister as a tear formed in the corner of his eye, “I love you too, Lori. As more than a brother, I’ve loved you for a while now.” She hugged him close and laughed a little, “I’m so glad, I was scared you’d get scared of me.” Lincoln knew it was time to move forward or he would be a coward for the rest of his life. He released her from his hug and kissed her slowly, sensually and passionately. Lori slowly wrapped her arms around him as he continued to flood her with that soft warmth again. He broke their kiss and looked deep into his sister’s eyes, “I never want to feel like I did this morning ever again. I never want to lose you guys, and I will do whatever I have to so that we can all be together.” She gently caressed his face before replying, “That’s all I needed to hear, now let’s go grab a shower.” She said as she led him up the stairs to the bathroom. She held him still while she stripped him, she could tell by how we smelled that he was having nightmares again last night. It made her heart break to know she caused this, and made her dedicated to making things right. She peeled off her clothes and took Lincoln by the hand, leading him into the shower, “alright bro, just let me take care of you. I’ll clean you up and then you can wash me, okay?” He simply nodded as she turned the water on.

 

 

Feeling the jets of warm water flow down him brought his mind back to the lake and the times he had spent with Lori the day before. He loved how she looked, naked and basking in the afternoon sun as she slowly strode into the water. He absent-mindedly moaned as his member grew fo full size and came to rest in-between Lori’s legs, she giggled, “Looks like Somebody’s ready after getting blue-balled last night. Let’s take care of this first, eh?” Lori reached behind her and took the bottle of baby oil in her hand and turned the showerhead so it didn’t hit either of them before putting the bottle up to her neck and letting the oil cascade down her beautiful, naked body. She rubbed the oil all over herself, sensually massaging in into her breasts, her ass and her wet slit. She was giving Lincoln his own private show while she coated herself in the light oil. He began to drool as she poured oil onto him too, slowly rubbing him down and making her just as slick as she was. He loved the feeling of her warm and tender hands roam over his body as she carefully covered every inch of him. She hugged him close and gently eased him on top of her as she lay in the tub, feeling the warm water rush along her back while her brother’s warm body was pressed on top of her’s, “go ahead, use me however you want. No need to lube me up, just go to town on me and don’t hold back. I need to pay you back for last night and we’re starting now.”

 

 

Lincoln just held onto her for a while, kissing her and running his hand along her body. He started massaging her breasts while mindlessly making out with her before straddling her chest once more, “I’m gonna start now, Okay?” Lori smiled as she nodded, “Don’t stop until you’re ready for the next step”. Lincoln took her hands and made her squeeze her boobs around his throbbing member and began thrusting, feeling how slippery and warm she was from the oil and the water. This drove him to go faster as he put his hands on her shoulders to drive him deeper and faster into her. He began bucking his hips furiously as he felt a familiar tingling, “Open your mount, Lori” She smiled before saying “Ahhh” while her tongue hung out of her mouth. This pushed him over the edge as a shot of cum blasted her in the face, then in the mouth, then the neck. He started painting her head white and filling her mouth up with his built up semen. Lori just moaned as he marked her, feeling the wonderful warmth of her lover’s cum as it buried her face. As his orgasm died down and he looked down at his handiwork, he saw Lori close her mouth and savor the bubbling goo in her mouth before gulping all off it down and scooping what was on her face into her mouth as well. She loved eating his cum, and loved how turned on it made him. He loved watching her savor every last bit of him, showing how much she loved him.

 

He got up off of her, “get on your knees” Lori eased herself up and sat on her knees in front of his still hard cock, “Want me to take care of that for you, bro?” He panted while he nodded and she wrapped her hands around him while he sunk his length into her mouth and down her throat. He began thrusting into her once more, mercilessly ravaging her throat as he went. She loved it when he became more dominant and used her like a dog. Lincoln struggled to keep his feet steady as he picked up the pace once more. He grabbed her hair and held her down on the base of his dick while she began to cough from lack of air. He pulled out until just the tip was inside of her mouth so that she could catch her breath. Lori began using her hands to stroke his shaft and fondle his balls as thanks for not making her pass out this time. After her breath had caught up with her she took a deep breath and put her hands on his butt, squeezing him as she forced him back into her throat. Lincoln groaned as she swirled her tongue around him as he used her like a hot sleeve. Finally, he grunted loudly and hugged her head onto his base before rocketing another massive load of semen down her throat. Lori could feel the cum pooling in her stomach as her pussy drooled onto the tub. She wanted to feel him paint her insides white, but didn’t want to move too fast for him.

 

 

Lincoln eased himself out of her throat and she held him in her mouth, sucking the remaining cum out of him as his eyes rolled back a little. She finally let it go and gave it a kiss before looking back up at her brother, lust filling her eyes. She laid back and balanced on her hands, “So, you need some more? Or are you ready to get cleaned up?” Lincoln caught his breath and smiled down at her before offering her his hand. She took it and he gently raised her to her feet, and then hugged her tight, “Thank you Lori, I really needed that. Let’s get cleaned up and pick up where we left off last night.” Lori ran her fingers through his hair, “Okay, just relax. I’ll take care of you.” She said as he ran the water over him, washing away all the oil and sweat he had just accumulated. Lori then poured shampoo into his hair and started to wash him. Lincoln sighed happily as he felt his sister’s warm hands washing every inch of him. She was so caring and gentle with him; he just melted in her arms as she cleaned him. Lori giggled when she saw how he was putty in her hands, and held him close as she finished washing him.

 

 

She rinsed him off before turning away from him and looking back, giving him a perfect view of her voluptuous ass as she put a finger on her bottom lip and pouted, “I’m such a dirty girl, will you please clean me, little brother?” Lincoln’s jaw dropped at her little performance before easing her back down to her knees so he could wash her hair. He loved how she felt; every inch of her supple skin was so smooth and warm as it passed under his hands. He massaged every part of her, paying special attention to her boobs, which made her moan as she laid back into him. He loved how much she trusted him and how much control she gave him. He carefully washed her back before standing her up to give some love to her butt, which was now in his face. He massaged the glorious mounds of flesh and worked down her legs, feeling how smooth they were. Lori was in heaven at how Lincoln was caressing her body, giving her a deep and loving massage all over. He rinsed her off, enjoying the view as white bubbles fell away to reveal her beautiful naked skin. Once she was clean, he held the both of them under the spray of the shower while he wrapped his arms around her. He was kissing her neck and back while one of his hands rolled and squeezed her nipple and his other hand wandered down to her aching lips.

 

 

“Mmmm, thank you Lincoln.” Lori moaned as he made sure she wasn’t left out of the pleasure. He parted her lips and slid two fingers inside, curling them and rubbing her g-spot, which made her legs quiver as Lincoln had to support her. She was grateful that he had been working out, as it allowed him to support his sister with relative ease as he continued to ravish her burning loins. Lori wrapped her arms back around so that she could caress her little brother while he brought her closer and closer to hear peak. He could already feel her tightening around him, when he closed his eyes and ground his thumb into her clit. Lori’s eyes went wide as the intense pleasure shot up her spine and her breath caught as she was thrown into a powerful orgasm. She would have fallen over, had Lincoln not been holding her already. She slid down a little and he began nibbling at her ear, causing her to moan even louder as her body spasmed in his grasp. He kept his fingers inside of her, feeling how her insides caressed his digits with such a warm and welcome pressure. As her orgasm began to die down, he slipped his fingers out to the tips, then placed a third finger at her entrance and jammed all three into her at once. Lori screamed as his sudden intrusion threw her into another orgasm, forcing him to hold her tighter so that she couldn’t fold up again like last time. Her juices were running down his hand as she squirted in the shower. Lori was overwhelmed by the warm water that was flowing over her, the feeling of her brother holding her while giving her such extreme pleasure all while that familiar warmth spread inside of her once more. She was drooling as she smiled and placed her arms around Lincoln’s. He just held her there, softly sliding his fingers while kissing her neck as she rode out her orgasm. 

 

 

After a few minutes, she was able to calm down; She turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply, “See? We did better this time, and we still have more to go. Why don’t you dry off and see what’s under your bed? I’m going to get dry and then I’ll see you in my room in ten minutes.” Lincoln nodded and kissed her one more time before stepping out of the shower. Under his bed he found a wrapped present, he quickly got into it to find a note from Leni and Lola, “Hey Linc, we’ve been working really hard to make everyone special outfits for all the special times we’re going to share. Here’s the first one in your line, oh and Lisa wanted us to give you a little something extra from her. She says it will help you see what Lori hides. Good luck bro, we can’t wait to have our turns.” Lincoln smiled as he read; they were all working so hard just so that they could be happy together. He opened the box to find an orange robe with his initials embroidered on it with silver lettering. There were pockets on the inside of it, in one was a bottle of cologne labeled, “hidden desires”. In another pocket he found a collar with Lori’s name spelled with studded diamonds. In the last pocket he found a ten foot leash and a small belt. Lincoln had no idea what his sister’s thought he’d be doing with Lori, but kept them in the pockets, just in case they knew something he didn’t.

 

 

He spritzed himself a few times with the cologne and looked in the box to find a small vial with a note wrapped around it, the note read “either spray target in the face to put them in heat, or spray an erogenous zone to make it extremely sensitive. You can also put it in food or drink to induce the same effect.” Lincoln slid in next to the cologne in one of his pockets and sighed, “ Good old Lisa, always cooking up some new and terrifying formula that borders on being magic.” He really was amazed at how talented his sisters were; all of them had one amazing talent or another. He was beginning to feel left out again until he remembered how good of a tactician he was; he had been studying and perfecting different fighting styles and studying all sorts of ways to lead groups both in combat and in society. It wasn’t until his dreams happened that he had stopped all that for a moment, and now here he was. He was about to go down the hall to fuck the living daylights out of his oldest sister as the rest of his sisters waited with bated breath for their turns. His life had been flipped upside down and he couldn’t wait to see what would happen next.

 

 

He was lost in thought for a moment when he realized that he might be keeping Lori waiting. He spritzed himself a couple more times with the cologne before walking down the hall in a soft robe that fit a little too well, Lincoln shrugged, “ they probably took my measurements while I slept one night, I know Lisa would help them.” He shuddered remembering waking up with a third arm one morning because of one of her late night experiments. As he reached Lori’s door, he gently knocked and he heard footfalls approach him before the door swung open to reveal her, clad in a light blue bustier with matching lace panties and knee-high stockings that were striped white and blue. She was wearing a soft pink lipstick and a deeper blue eye shadow. She had diamond studs in her ears and was blushing with excitement at what might be in store for her. Lori rested her arms on his shoulders and gently kissed him. She breathed deeply and Lincoln could swear he saw her pupils get bigger. Lori licked her lips, “I’m ready for you Lincoln, are you ready to become a man? Are you ready to go past the point of no return and have sex with your own sister?” Lincoln just smiled, “I’m not having sex with my sister, I’m finally making love to my lover.” His words made her heart skip a beat as she looked deep into his eyes and smiled, “You’re perfect, Linc.”, “you are too, Lori” then Lincoln paused for a second before placing his hands on her hips, “the question is, are you ready? Ready to go past the point of no return and cheat on your boyfriend, that you love so much?” Lori raised and eyebrow and smirked before placing her lips right next to his ear and whispering, “He could never touch me like you could. He’s never had sex with me; I only lost my virginity when I was 14 because I wanted to be popular. I won’t let some other girl take you just so she can use you; I’m doing this because I love you in every way.” Lincoln hugged her close, not realizing how little she had done. This was almost as much a new experience for her as it was for him. He kissed her neck before pulling back and looking into her eyes once more, “I love you too Lori, in every way.” She smiled as she blinked away a tear, “The others won’t be home for a long while yet, why don’t we take this to the bed and enjoy ourselves?”

 

 

Lincoln chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and she placed an arm around his shoulder as they walked over to her bed. He slid his robe off and hung it on her bedpost while Lori took off her bustier and panties, leaving only her stockings. They kissed each other sensually as she lay down on the bed and he rested on top of her, softly caressing her curvaceous body. Lori broke their kiss for a moment, “We can skip the foreplay if you want. I’m still more than ready from that shower.”, “are you sure?”, “Yeah little bro, just go easy on my for the first round okay? I haven’t done it in three years so you and I are basically on the same level right now.” Lincoln wrapped his arms around her and kissed her once more, “I would never hurt you, sis” Her fears were quelled by his soft hands and gentle words as he kissed trail down her body stopping to appreciate her full breasts, her tight stomach and her soft mound. He gently kissed her lower lips, causing her to chirp. She was still a little sensitive from the double orgasm he gave her only ten minutes ago. She gasped as he gently wrapped his lips around her little nub and began to kiss is, squeezing it with his lips and gently prodding with his tongue. Her legs wrapped around his head and he rested his hands on her knees as he continued to tease her. Once he felt something wetting his chin, he stopped and pulled back to find a flushed and panting Lori, biting on a finger.

 

He slid his hips forward so that they were inches away from hers. She placed her legs on either side of him and reached out for his hand. Once he settled into position he took her hand in his. She could feel his manhood as it rested on top of her, and looked down to get an idea of how deep he would go. Her eyes went wide as she could have sworn he got even bigger, “Lisa didn’t make your dick bigger, right?”, “Huh? No, I’m still at the eight inches I’ve been at for a while.”, “Okay, just remember. Please be gentle.” Lincoln slid his arms up her as he lay on top of her with his head resting on her breasts and he listened to her heartbeat. He laid there until he felt her calm down and then kissed her cleavage before returning to his original position. He started sliding up and down her slit, feeling her juices coat his head while she moaned under him. Within a moment the head slipped inside of her and she gasped at the intrusion, looking up at him and nodding to let him know to keep going. Lincoln slowly eased himself the rest of the way in as he felt he was in heaven. It was like nothing else, every last fold of her love tunnel felt like velvet as it surrounded and squeezed him, like it was trying to pull him deeper inside. Lincoln was overwhelmed at good she felt; he bent down to kiss her stomach while she stroked his hair, enjoying how full he made her feel.

 

 

Lincoln began to move slowly at first, drawing himself out of her to the tip and then easing back into her. Once she got accustomed to him they quickly found their pace and got in a good rhythm. Lori felt closer to her brother than he had ever felt with anyone before; they were sharing a moment that few other people could experience. Lincoln was still mesmerized by how beautiful she looked as she bit her bottom lip and smiled, enjoying every moment of their union. He began to pick up his pace and Lori quickly followed his lead, building both of them up towards their peaks. She was beginning to tighten around him as he thrust into her, “Ahh, Linc. I’m going to cum soon. Don’t hold back, give me all of it. I want you to cum, I NEED you to cum so bad” Lincoln quickly started to hammer into her, making her orgasm rock through her body like an earthquake. Her head snapped back as she grabbed the sheets and wrapped her legs around her brother, forcing him balls deep inside of her. Lincoln couldn’t hold back anymore as his sister forced him so deep inside of her when he was already at the breaking point. She heard him moan loudly as she felt a hot jet of cum spray into her womb. Her orgasm got even more intense ah she felt herself being filled up with jet after jet as Lincoln pulsed inside of her. Lincoln couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt to feel her cum and to cum inside of her, how wonderful it felt to have her pulsing around his member while he spurted deep inside of her. When their orgasms finally died down, Lincoln laid on top of Lori and wrapped his arms around her, “you feel so amazing, Lori. Can you keep going?”, ”Yeah little bro, We can keep going. Keep fucking me for as long as you want. I don’t mind as long as it’s you.”

 

 

Lincoln began thrusting again as he held her close to him, he could feel the drug kicking in again as his breath grew more ragged and he began to go faster and faster into his sister. Lori felt a new heat growing in her as her brother’s animal instincts came out once more, wanting him to keep pounding into her harder and harder. She could smell something strange coming off of Lincoln and whatever it was making her incredibly horny, she kept bucking her hips whenever she felt him slam into her. He kept moving faster and hitting her harder, he could feel himself piercing into her womb, and feel himself thrusting into her so hard that he was forcing all of his cum to stay inside of her. Lori began to heave like an animal, “Keep going, keep going! Fuck me harder! Cum inside of me! Fill me up and make me yours!” she could feel him throbbing in her and knew he was ready to cum again, she couldn’t believe what she was saying. She knew she wanted to, she loved how he would take control and use her like a man but also be gentle and sweet like a boy. She wanted to give herself to him completely, but could never bring herself to say it. Now she was doing so without even meaning to, and she wanted to keep going. She felt her entire body convulse as new thick ropes of cum shot into her. She curled up and held onto Lincoln while he continued to thrust into her even while he was shooting inside of her. Lincoln was growling now as he loved the feeling of using her like an animal, he loved the feeling of breeding her and wasn’t going to stop himself this time.

 

 

Lori felt him slide out of her, causing her to yelp from his sudden movement as his semen began to pour out from her in a river. He got up and grabbed a water bottle to start chugging it as he threw another one on the bed for his lover. Lori felt something land next to her and reached for it. She gladly drank down the water and threw the bottle across the room before sitting up. She tensed a little and pushed the remaining cum out of her body before looking over at Lincoln’s robe. Lincoln caught her by surprise as he grabbed the from behind and pulled her back onto the bed. She immediately got to her knees and bent over on the bed, shaking her ass seductively at him. He began to drool before quickly mounting her again and slammed into her with one thrust. Lori’s head snapped up as she groaned, loving how he was using her, she began panting once more as he took her from behind, “Mmmm, you like that, Linc? You like fucking me like I’m your bitch? Make me your bitch! Fuck me like the doggy bitch I am!” Lincoln was spurred on by her words as he took a fistful of her hair and dragged her up so that she was on her hands and knees. “This is it; this is what you were hiding! You want to be my bitch? You want to be my little bitch in heat, then here…we…GO!” He suddenly grabbed her hips and pulled her down on his dick hard, thrusting into her at a blinding speed while his balls smacked her love button with every thrust. Lori began screaming as he was practically raped her, her eyes were rolling back in her head as yet another orgasm ran through her. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth and he began drooling onto the pillow.

 

 

Lincoln felt her pulsing all around him as he pounded her so hard that her arms gave out and her head landed flat on her pillow while she continued to be oblivious as she was in an utter euphoria. He felt her orgasm fading and his was building; and just as her pulses were almost done, he slammed in as deep as possible to start painting her insides white once more. Lori’s breath caught as she groaned from her orgasm doubling over, and she could only hear her lover’s strained moans as she lost consciousness. Lincoln kept pumping her full to the brim and collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap. After resting for a minute he looked at her face to see she was out of it; she was still drooling when he poked her cheek, then lightly slapped her face to see if she would wake up. Lincoln raised himself up and slapped her clit with his hand, causing her to spasm and moan, but she wouldn’t wake up. His mind flashed back to the last time this happened, but he shook his head and reached for his robe. He took the collar out of the pocket and took out the locking pin; he slid it around her neck and locked it once more, “If you really want this, then I’ll be your master. You can be my dog, Lori.”

 

 

When Lori awoke she was immediately overwhelmed with pleasure, she could feel so much inside of her and everything was spraying out. She grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and closed her eyes tight, groaning through closed teeth as a huge orgasm washed over her. Her pussy felt raw, her ass stung and her whole body felt sticky; and as much as it hurt, she liked it. she felt a huge amount of liquid pouring out of her while she squirted, she had no idea how long she had been out, but it seemed like Lincoln took her advice. And he certainly did; after Lori passed out and he collared her. He continued to fuck her over and over again, cumming inside of her while howling and smacking her ass as he went. He was taking a break when she woke up and started leaking all over the bed, spraying his cum and squirting everywhere. He chuckled a little at the spectacle before him, waiting for her to calm down. Once she had stopped spasming and was lying there, panting with a line of cum oozing from her abused hole, he approached her. He lay next to her, stroking her hair, “did you enjoy your nap, Lori” she nodded slowly and reached for his hand. “Did you like it when I acted like that? Like an animal” she nodded again and squeezed his hand. “Do you like your new accessory?” She gave him a puzzled look as he placed her hand on the collar. Her eyes went wide and she rolled over to try and look in the mirror, Lincoln lifted her up so she could see what she looked like.

 

 

There she was, covered in cum with a red crotch and a collar with her name on it. “Is this what you really wanted?” She looked at him, smiled a little and nodded again, “I want the boy and the man. I want you to love me like a princess and treat me like a dog.” She could barely speak from all the screaming she was doing. He hugged her close before looking at the clock, it was mid afternoon now, “should we get you cleaned up to pick up the others?”, “Uh-uh, They have rides home for this week. We’re clear.“ Lincoln sighed, “Good, which means we can keep going, right?” Lori looked at him nervously, “can we please take a break? I’m really sore”, “Aww, but I thought you wanted to be my little bitch?”, “I do Linc, but I’m in pain, I’m sorry.’ Lincoln sighed before getting up and leaving the room. Lori thought she had done something wrong as he burst back into the room holding a jar with a red cross on it, “This is Lisa’s medical balm, I’ve seen her heal cuts and rashes with it, so it should work for this too, now stand up and spread your legs.” She was about to refuse, “You’re a bitch, remember? Bad dogs get the belt, now stand up and spread your legs” she shakily got off the bed and spread her legs for her new master. He couldn’t help but quietly relish in this small amount of payback for how bossy she had been to him over the years.

 

 

He walked up to her and had her bend over the bed, and then he took a gob of the balm and rubbed it on her red mound. Lori felt a tingling as the balm replenished skin cells and healed her muscles. She also felt him rubbing inside of her pussy with the balm too, she was worried he had torn her, but now she felt a warm tingling as she was brought back to perfect condition. He rubbed her butt too, to heal the handprints he left on her. Once she was fully healed he set the balm on her dresser and stroked her hair again, “I think somebody need a bath, don’t you?” Lori nodded and got up from the bed, only to have Lincoln stop her, “ah-ah, you’re a dog now; you should know how to act, unless you don’t want this?” Lori whimpered and then fell to her hands and knees. Lincoln was surprised at how bad she wanted this fantasy to come true.

 

 

He put his robe back on and walked her to the bathroom where he bathed his new dog. She loved the attention he was giving her, dog or not, he was treating her right after the fucking he gave her. he then walked into the kitchen and made her sit while he made them some lunch, grilling up pork chops for everyone’s dinners and putting all but two in the fridge. He chopped hers up and put it in a bowl on the floor while he sat at the table. They ate lunch in silence, other than a few gentle caresses from Lincoln. After they cleaned up lunch he turned to her, “You guys have to accept each other’s kinks, right? Like you can stay a dog for the rest of the week till mom and dad get back and they won’t have a problem?”, “We can laugh at each other and help each other out, but we can’t stop each other from living out our fantasies. So yes, I can be your bitch all week until mom and dad get back on Sunday, master.” Lincoln liked this side of his sister. He had seen her be gentle and caring before, but he had never seen her be submissive, “So, you’ll do anything I say?”, “As long as it doesn’t ruin our lives, yeah”. Lincoln got a wide grin, “Okay, then let’s take a couple days to train you, then we’ll have some real fun, sound good?” Lori nodded and blushed at the thought of what he might do to her.

 

 

As the rest of the girls got home from school, she came in to see Lori, naked and collared; she was sitting on her knees and looking up at her new master, “that’s a good girl, now. Do you want to take another walk? Or do you need some loving” She panted as she moaned back, “Please, walk me again, take me out back. I need to go potty.” The others blinked with wide eyes as they saw what their sister had become. Lincoln looked over at his other sisters as they all silently rushed up to Luan’s room to see what had happened while they were gone, then shrugged as he led Lori out back. Most of the girls were busy pouring over the footage and asking for private copies that they could watch in bed, while Lynn called everyone over to the window to see what Lincoln and Lori were doing. Most of them could hardly believe it, Lori was on all fours and walking beside Lincoln as he walked her over to the tree, where she squatted to pee like the bitch she now was. Luna looked down, “I hope she’ll stop long enough for us to get a ride in the morning” Luan looked away from her computer for a moment, “I’m sure she will, though it does look like Lincoln’s finally throwing her a bone, hahahaha” The others groaned and went back to watching the camera footage from that day.

 

 

Lori was finally able to relieve herself and happily began to walk alongside her new master again. Lincoln led her into the garage and had her stay still while he reached into one of his robe pockets to take out the small vial and spritzed her soaking mound a couple times. Lori chirped a little as the cold liquid hit her skin, and then began to breathe heavily as a heat spread through her body. Lincoln bent down and sprayed her boobs as well, grinning as her face turned a deep red. She was panting and drooling on the floor when Lincoln stood in front of her, “ You want to feel good?” She nodded quickly, “Then you’re gonna have to earn it” he peeled his robe back to reveal his growing erection, before spraying it and enjoying the warm feeling as it spread through him as well. Lori quickly licked the underside of his cock and began to suck it greedily slobbering on the floor while she did. He felt such an intense pleasure as her lips wrapped around him and her warm saliva covered him. He felt his orgasm build unbelievably fast and before he knew it, he was forcing her to deep throat him as he filled her stomach with a fresh load of cum.

 

 

She gasped for air once he released her, then a thought came to mind as he went around behind her. He immediately thrust into her hard, causing her head to thrash under the intense pleasure that shocked her body. He slammed into her mercilessly while reaching under her to squeeze her bouncing breasts. She gasped as he pulled her nipples while ravaging her love tunnel, her orgasm suddenly flooding into her body. Lori stifled her scream as love juice poured out of her and milk began to squirt from her boobs; the sudden pressure throwing Lincoln into his second orgasm as he began to pump her full of his semen once more. They just hung there together, waiting for the pleasure to let up and their orgasms to die down, only to find that after they had stopped cumming they had become twice as horny as before. Lincoln picked up his pace once more as Lori slammed her hips back into him, “Keep going! I need more! Wreck me Lincoln, destroy your bitch!” she could hardly control herself now as she felt like she was on fire with lust. His cum began to pool underneath the both of them as he ravaged her once more, grunting like an animal as he took his sister. Their orgasms built up yet again and Lincoln pulled out to mark her as he shot thick ropes all over her ass and back while a stream squirted from Lori, splashing his balls as she collapsed in the pool of their combined fluids.

 

 

After a few minutes, Lincoln collapsed on top of her, only to push into her once more and feel her body writhe under him as he forced him to feel even more pleasure. Lori felt like she was drowning as her eyes rolled back once more and her body began to grind against his as she rubbed her clit against the hard floor. He could feel every inch of her as he dominated her, loving the feeling of having her under him. After a little, he could feel her tightening around him once more, but didn’t stop for her this time, even as his own orgasm churned inside of him. Lori clenched her teeth as yet another orgasm overtook her while her brother kept piercing into her. As Lincoln reached his peak, he grunted loudly before slamming even harder into her while shooting jets of cum into her while she continued to leak on the floor and began foaming at the mouth. As his orgasm died down, he took a look at Lori to see that she was gone again, and an evil idea sparked in his mind.

 

 

Lincoln smiled devilishly as he grabbed her hips and pulled up so that she was sticking her perfect ass into the air. He then stood up and pulled the vial out of his pocket and spritzed her butt and then pulled the belt out of his pocket for the first time. He looked over the short length of black leather, before returning his attention to her bottom; Sliding a leg under her hips to keep her propped up, Lincoln held the belt tight as he prepared his first strike. The leather belt slapped against Lori’s ass, causing her body to convulse from both the pain of the slap, and the pleasure from the spray. He slapped her again and again, enjoying how she would groan spit instinctively as he abused her now red bottom. After several more hits she began squirting onto the floor again, moaning through another orgasm even while she was unconscious. Lincoln was happy that he wasn’t hurting her too bad, but he was even more happy that he got to beat his sister’s fine ass while she moaned like a bitch in heat.

When Lori came to, she felt like fire and lighting were running up her spine while her ass tingled. She could hardly move when she felt something slap across her butt, causing her to yelp in pain. Lincoln looked down to see that she was finally awake, “It’s about time, I’ve been spanking you for like ten minutes. Come on, we need to get inside and wash you up before we eat dinner and head to bed. Lori shakily rose to her hands so that she could walk like the dog she was while her ass burned and her pussy left a trail of juice behind her. Even through all the abuse and forced orgasms, Lori couldn’t help but love it. She loved when a man took control and ravaged her like an animal, she loved it even more when he would mark her and treat her like a dog. She knew he was mostly doing this because she wanted it, which made her love him even more. She would go back to being his caring older sister after these two weeks, but for now she was just a bitch and she couldn’t be happier.

 

As they wandered back inside and up to the bathroom, Lincoln popped into Lori’s room again to grab the healing balm and put it in one of his pockets before bringing her into the bathroom to be washed again. He slowly massaged her wounded ass, rubbing the balm all over her to repair any damage he might have done to her. She moaned softly as his hands glided over her sensitive flesh, spreading a soft tingling over her as he healed her. After he had rubbed her down with the balm he helped her into the tub and got in with her. Lori was now at eye level with Lincoln again as she leaned forward to snuggle against him while he turned the water on behind him. He held her in his arms as the warm water began to fill the tub, running his hands up her back as he took hold of her collar and slid the locking pin out. He eased the collar off of her and set in on the floor before kissing her neck where the collar used to be. Lori sighed as she felt his tender kisses, showing that he wanted to make sure she was okay. Lincoln was okay with indulging his sister’s fetish, but he wanted to make sure that he never took it too far; Luckily for him, Lisa’s experiments were proving to be exceedingly helpful in making sure that no one got hurt.

 

 

Lincoln began washing his sister for the third time that day, carefully massaging every inch of her supple body. Lori stayed still while he went to work, “Does this bother you? I mean the whole dog thing?”, “I can’t say I’m not enjoying it, I’m just worried about hurting you is all. I love you, so I want to let you live out your fantasies just like you do for me” Lori smiled at him as he began rinsing her off, “I really like how you’ve been treating me, we’ll have to stop doing my thing once mom and dad get back. But we can still have plenty of fun during the second week” Lincoln smiled back at her, “I can’t wait” Lori stood up with him so that she could start washing him. After they were both clean they went down to heat up dinner for the rest of the girls before going to bed, they were both pretty worn out after the day they had. As they went upstairs the saw Leni passing by them with Lori’s sheets, they stopped to look at her, “what? The room, like, reeks of sex and I want to sleep tonight.” The pair of them shrugged as they went to Lincoln’s room for the night. He placed Lori’s collar on his dresser and hung up his robe before lying down with his big sister. He lay on top of her while she cradled him in her arms as she fell asleep while Lincoln softly drifted into his dreams.

 

 

In the middle of the night, Lincoln’s door slowly opened as three figures crept in. they gently lifted him off of Lori and one of them held him while the other two carried Lori out of the room. The third one laid him back on the bed and gently stroked his hair before closing the door as she left. Lori was being carried to the bathroom by the other two as the third one quickly rejoined them. They bent Lori over the toilet so that her ass was in the air, pointing away from it. One of the figures pulled a large syringe out of a box as the other two steadied Lori. Lori was shocked awake as she felt something go up her butt, she looked behind her to see Luna and Luan holding her in place while Lisa handled a large syringe and began pumping her full of a warm liquid. “W-what the hell are you guys doing!?” Luna was the one to speak, “relax sis, we’re just helping you out. Lisa’s pumping you with an enema so that you have a few more options while you’re with Linc” Luan piped in, “Yeah, sorry for this, we don’t mean to be a pain in the ass, hahahaha” Lisa looked over at her, “if you could please refrain from that while I’m working I would appreciate it, we have two more after this and I don’t need you spouting your nonsense the whole time.” Luan pouted at her little sister before focusing on holding Lori down. Lori grunted as she felt her insides expanding to fit all the warm green solution as it flooded into her. Lisa nodded at her sisters once the first syringe was empty, and they raised her legs so that she was almost upside down, “Don’t spill any, this is a three-part solution and I need the ratios to be precise so that the chemical reaction is stable. We don’t want to be cleaning you off the walls now do we?” Lori gulped and did her best to hold still as Lisa grabbed the second syringe.

 

 

The second syringe had a blue liquid in it, and Lori tensed as she felt it invade her asshole to begin flowing into her. This solution was cooler than the last one and it felt more like water than the almost lube like substance from the first one, Lori felt the tightness in her stomach loosen and she looked down to see that her stomach was bulging out, making it look like she was three months pregnant, “Why doesn’t it hurt?” Lisa continued pumping the syringe into her, “First of all, the second solution has dopamine and serotonin in it. Your body is absorbing it to calm you down. There is also an anti-inflammatory agent in it to stop your body from fighting against this process. This is because I didn’t want to have to fight you during this process, now be quiet; the second one is almost done.” The last of the blue liquid went inside her big sister and she pulled it out, setting it down while the others raised Lori up again. Lisa pulled the third syringe out of the box, this time it was filled with red liquid, “Lower her, I’m prepared with the third step.” Lori was gently lowered and she moaned as she felt another object pierce her ass. Lori clenched her teeth as this solution was thick like pudding and was really warm as it forced her inside to expand once more. Lori could hardly believe it, but she was starting to feel good from this. Feeling helpless as others took control of her, forcing her to comply with them.

 

 

As the third syringe was finally emptied and taken from her, she was held in place this time as Lisa quickly retrieved a narrow hose from the box and approached her once more. She shoved the end of the hose up Lori’s butt and fed in it deeper and deeper inside of her until only a small portion was left. Lisa grabbed what looked like a small gun and attached it to the hose, firing something inside of her sister’s belly. Lisa slid the hose out as Lori groaned, “what was that?”, “That was the propellant for the chemical reaction, now then, help her sit on the toilet.” Luna and Luan eased their sister off of the toilet turned her around and sat her back on it properly. Lori breathed heavily as she looked at how big her belly had gotten, she looked like she was nine months pregnant and her insides began to burn. “Ahh, what’s happening, It feels like I’m on fire!”, “Don’t panic, its just a series of chemicals being absorbed into your body to help you please Lincoln. After this you will be able to lactate, perform anal sex, have increased endurance and prevent dehydration. Additionally, your inhibitions should be completely gone after this which will allow you to properly balance yourself so that you don’t turn into a freak after your turn is over. If it’s any consolation, the rest of us will have to go through this on Friday.” Lori just continued to groan as she felt the liquids inside of her churning as they mixed. Finally Lori braced herself as everything began to flow out of her. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth and he eyes rolled back as gallons of dirty liquid came flooding out of her. Luna kept flushing the toilet so that Lori didn’t overflow it while she emptied herself. Once he was done and cleaned up, the girls helped Lori back to Lincoln’s room so she could rest. Before they left, Luan left a box on his dresser, putting the collar on top of it before gently closing the door as she went to her room. The three stood in the hall for a moment while Lisa spoke, “Just to clarify, Chunk will be able to give us a ride for the rest of the week?”, Luna closed her eyes, “yeah sis, he’s up for helping us. He thinks Lincoln is sick and Lori is taking care of him. He’ll be able to cover for her till mom and dad get back.”, “Excellent, that will allow Lori and Lincoln as much time as possible. Now then, we should get some sleep so that we can get out of here before they wake up” the all nodded and headed back to their rooms.

 

 

Lincoln woke up to sunlight from the mid-morning sun shining into his room, with soft rock playing through the house that Luna had set up. He rolled to his side to find his sister still asleep; pulling her close, he showered her with gentle kisses on her cheek, forehead neck and breasts. Lori stirred as she slowly opened her eyes to find her little brother softly caressing her with his lips. She smiled and stroked his hair, “Sleep well, Linc? I hope I didn’t wake you up last night; I had to take care of something.”, “No, I slept like a rock. I didn’t even notice you get up, especially after the day we had yesterday” Lori blushed as she thought back to all that has transpired in just one day. She raised herself so that she was on her hands and knees, hovering over him as she kissed him passionately, “Good morning, lover” He moaned softly while they kissed and she slid a hand down to feel his growing member. She broke their kiss, “Here, let me take care of that for you” then she slid down his body and looked him in the eyes as she took him into her mouth. Lincoln closed his eyes and sighed as her warm lips enveloped him. She swirled her tongue around his shaft while she bobbed up and down on his morning wood. She cupped a hand around his balls and began massaging them while she sunk him deeper into her mouth and into her throat. Lincoln began bucking his hips slightly as his orgasm built up inside of him, causing Lori to move faster in preparation for her first taste of cum of the day. His whole body clenched as his orgasm overtook him and a geyser of hot sperm flooded her throat and rushed into her stomach. Lori moaned as she felt everything, his cock pulsing in her throat, his balls contracting in her and the thick ropes of cum that were flowing into her.

 

 

Lori eased him out of her throat and sucked the last bits of cum out of his dick before letting him go. Lincoln sighed and reveled in the afterglow while Lori laid beside him again, licking her lips and kissing him on the cheek. After a few minutes they both got up. Lincoln found tat his robe had been washed, probably by Leni while he was asleep. He would have to thank her later as he slipped on the fresh robe before turning to see a box underneath Lori’s collar. Lori got on her knees and bent her head down so that that he could collar her once more, and after she was a dog again he reached for the box to see what new things his sisters had in store for them. He opened it to find a hairband with dog ears on it, a leather blindfold, a long butt plug with a tail on it and a remote next to what looked like several small pink pills. Lori looked up at her master as a wide grin appeared on his face and he told her to assume the position. Lori rested her head on the ground and kept her ass in the air while Lincoln grabbed the tail and brought it o prod against her asshole. Lori chirped as she felt it push into her, clenching her teeth once she felt the thick end of the buttplug begin to spread her open. After a little coaxing the large knot went in and all that could be seen was the dog tail as it stuck out from her ass.

 

 

Lori panted while Lincoln raised her head up to slid on her ears and put the blindfold next to his belt in one of his pockets. He has her lie on her back as he grabbed a roll of thin black tape from the box and the pills he taped the small objects to her nipples and her clit, while sliding a few into her pussy. Once he was done she had black tape in the patterns of x’s on her nipples and clit. He grabbed the remote, putting it in a pocket and put her leash back on. He led her downstairs to find that two breakfasts had been made, a plate of pancakes with bacon for Lincoln and what looked like a bowl full of cream of rice. He set her bowl on the floor while he ate at the table, hearing her slurp up her breakfast like a dog was turning him on as he quickly ate his. After they were done and Lincoln took her out back to pee, he brought her back inside and turned on the pills using the remote. Lori almost collapsed as the sudden pleasure that assaulted her feeling vibrations rack her body. She yelped out as Lincoln pulled on her tail, finding that it vibrated when he did so. After a few minutes of this she sprayed her love juices on the floor, “Bad girl, you went and made a mess. Looks like someone needs to be punished.” Lincoln grabbed the vial out of his robe and sprayed her twice in the face before taking out the blindfold and putting it on her. Within a moment Lori was panting like a true bitch with flushed cheeks and a dripping pussy. Lincoln took a second to admire his sister before pulling the belt out and slapping her across the ass.

 

 

Lori began to cry out while drooling as all the pain in her body was being superseded by the pleasure that was filling her, “Punish me master, spank me hard! I’ve bene a naughty bitch! Punish me, fuck me up and break me!” Lincoln kept whipping her until she came again making a bigger pool of love juice on the floor. He made her lick all of it up before taking her upstairs and fucking her in each of the girls’ rooms. He kept fucking her throughout the day until night came, then he took all of her god equipment off and handed her a white shirt and navy blue shorts, “We’re going to the park, okay?” Lori still had her collar on as she changed and they walked out under the cover of night. Once they got to the park she stripped down again and he took her on the hiking trails stopping every so often to fuck her against a tree or in the dirt. He bathed her in the lake and lay with her in the field, ravaging her well into the night she came back to the park with her pussy overflowing with cum again. She dressed again as they went back home and went to bed. This continued all week as he fulfilled his sister’s desire to be a submissive bitch to her dominating master. On Friday he made sure to stay out of the house while the girls had to take care of “girl stuff” as they called it.

 

 

Once he returned he covered Lori’s entire body with cum as she came over and over again, crying tears of joy and drooling like a fool. He made her sleep on the floor like that while he lay in bed. He fucked her again early in the morning before washing her and making sure the house was clean before their parents got home from their trip. The following week was strange for both of them as they both had to try to act normal; Lincoln had to lie to all of his friends and Ronnie Ann about being sick while Lori had to go back to Bobby. They had to be very careful and almost got caught a couple of nights during the week while they tried to make love a few more times before the weekend. As Friday came and Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief from surviving the week, Lori asked him to take a walk with her. Lori asked him how they were going to make their last night special together, since Sunday was coming up fast and their time was running out. They had devised a plan to disappear together so that they could enjoy themselves freely and make their last night worth remembering.

 

 

Lincoln had gotten his sisters to help make him by giving him a backpack with endurance drugs and planting some things at where they were going to be for their final night. On Saturday morning , everyone greeted their mom and dad and made everything seem as normal as possible. Then on Saturday afternoon, Lincoln and Lori approached their parents after lunch, “hey guys, can I ask you something real quick…?”

 

 

Note:

Sorry for the wait, the next chapter should be up the day after this one goes up. Thanks for reading this far and I hope you’re as eager as I am for the next arc: Leni.


	6. Chapter 6: Lori, Part 3: moonlit embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan-based, non-profit parody. Loud House and its affiliated characters and setting are owned by nickelodeon.

Chapter 6: Lori, Part 3: moonlit embrace

 

“Hey, can I ask you guys something?” Lincoln said as he stood in front of his parents on a cloudy Saturday afternoon. “Bobby and Ronnie Ann invited Lori and I to hang out with them at the movies in a bit, we all wanted to binge a few movies so we wouldn’t be back until after dark, can we go?”, “Well, if all of your chores are done then I don’t see why not” his mother said, not looking up from her novel which she was currently writing in while his father was building a new puzzle, “Yeah son, go out and have some fun. Just make sure to stay out of trouble.”, “ Thanks guys, I will”. Lincoln walked upstairs to find Lori leaning against the wall texting Bobby,” Did they take the bait?”, “Hook, line, and sinker. Are we covered as far as those two?”, “yeah, they said they’d cover for us. We should head out soon, grab a couple waters and meet me out front. Lincoln went to his room to find Lisa on the floor, putting something under his bed. She looked at him out of the corner of her glasses, “What? Did you think Santa was giving all of this stuff to you? This is for Leni, trust me, you’ll need it”, “Um, okay? I just need to grab some stuff before I head out”. Lisa got up and took one of his hands in hers, placing something in it, “Here, this should help take the edge off for you two. We don’t want you wasting tonight, now do we?” Lincoln smiled as his little sister, she had gotten a lot better at speaking in laymen’s terms, must have been because she was working so closely with the others and was getting tired of being misunderstood.

 

 

Lincoln put the pills she gave him in his pocket and wandered back downstairs to grab refreshments and meet Lori. As he was about to walk into the kitchen, he overheard his parents talking and mention his name. he hugged the wall and listened closely, “Lincoln looks to be doing a lot better since we got back, don’t you think?”, “Oh, for sure. He was a mess when we left, I guess the girls took what we said to heart”, “I’m so glad they have been able to help him, I feel like they’re the best people to help each other”, “Honey, we’re in a rare position where we can trust our kids to sort out their problems with each other. Did you notice that all of them have changed a little since we left?”, “Well, yes. All of them seem to be happier now for some reason and all of them are so determined to help Lincoln that it’s amazing”, “I know, I just wish I knew how they did it. Do you think they’d mind if we asked?”, “I think it’d be best if we let them be, for now, they’re doing great on their own right now and I don’t want to screw that up”, “Me neither, let’s trust them for now, maybe if things keep going well we could do something special for them”, “Ooh, I like that. Let’s wait and see what happens first though”, “definitely. So, where are you in your book?”, “Well, I'm right at the dramatic reveal of the…” Lincoln had heard enough as he walked back into the kitchen and grabbed their drinks and saying goodbye to his parents before walking out the door to find Lori sitting on the porch.

 

 

“Really took your time, huh?”, “I heard mom and dad talking about us and I just wanted to make sure they weren’t going to start interrogating all of us”, “why would they?”, “everyone noticed how I was before we started all of this, some of them are wondering why I’m better now and why all of you seem extra dedicated to me lately”, “there are easy ways to get those two off the trail, besides, they trust us, like a lot. Lincoln sighed and nodded, “Yeah, you’re right. I just don’t want everything to come crashing down, we’ve only just begun after all.” Lori smiled and put her arm around her little brother’s shoulder as they walked down to the park. As soon as they got there, Lincoln suggested they take a quick break, reaching into his pocket and taking out two yellow pills, “Okay, what are those?”, “compliments of Lisa, she was pretty vague about it, but I think they’re supposed to help with later.”, “Ah, well as long as we don’t sprout tentacles then we should be fine.” Lincoln laughed before taking another nervous look at the pills and handing one to Lori. They took them at the same time and continued walking down the trail and then the secret trail to the lake. Lincoln was about to stop when Lori took his hand and led him to the edge of the lake and they followed it around to find another hidden trail at the other side of it.

 

 

They followed this trail to what looked like a small flowery field that overlooked roaming hills surrounded by a wall of forest from a small cliff. The view was breathtaking as he looked over to see the wind rushing past Lori the small amount of sun that peaked through the clouds lit up her hair, making it look like flowing gold. She looked back to see his dumbstruck face and giggled to herself, she was glad that he was the one she brought to this place. She pulled out her phone and texted their parents that Bobby and Ronnie Ann wanted them to spend the night after the movies and if that was okay, they replied “Sure thing, hon. Have fun just be back before dinner tomorrow”. Lori looked at the tree wall behind them and wandered into it for a moment before emerging once more with a large duffle bag and a triumphant smile, “Looks like we’re all covered until tomorrow” she said as she placed it down and opened a pouch to find a bunch of fresh and tropical fruits, already chopped and ready to eat along with a bunch of what looked like homemade jerky, “seriously if comedy doesn’t pan out for Luan, then she should totally be a chef.” Lincoln was still amazed at how well everyone was working together as he sat down to admire the view while eating lunch with his sister.

 

 

Once they were finished, Lori resealed that pouch and opened up another one, taking out the vial that Lincoln usually had in his robe, “there are some things that I need to tell you, important things. I just think I need a little help is all.” Lincoln lay right next to her, laying his head on her chest. He could hear her heart was racing, she was nervous. Lori hugged him close and had him lay on top of her so that they could look at the hills from the cliff with him in her arms. They laid there for a while, looking at the clouds and the rabbits that would bound across the hills. Lori raised the vial above both of them, looking at it for a moment, “Lisa really is amazing, we have to find a way to thank her for all she’s been doing for us”, “I’m sure we can think of some way to thank her, maybe after school lets out” Lori nodded before placing the vial on Lincoln’s chest, “Do you mind if we both take it this time? I want to make sure that when I tell you this stuff, I get your honest reaction. I just want to make sure you aren’t afraid.”

 

 

Lincoln just smiled at her before taking the vial in his hand and looking directly at the nozzle as he placed his thumb on top of it, “If it’s for you, I’d do anything” then a cloud of pink puffed in front of his face and he inhaled deeply before raising the vial a little and Lori took it along with his hand, placing her thumb on top of his to puff another cloud out into her face as she breathed it in deeply as well. The both of them were overcome with a certain warmth that Lincoln hadn’t felt before, it made him feel like his body was on a warm cloud and his mind was drifting in an ocean. The only thing keeping him in reality was the feeling of Lori’s hand running through his hair. He looked up to see her blushing face as she smiled back at him before snuggling close and holding him tight. He turned in her arms so that he was facing her before kissing her softly and wrapping his arms around her while sighing happily. Lori continued to hold her little brother close, feeling his heartbeat against her chest and his warm breath against her neck, “Now, I need to tell you some stuff. Some kinda heavy stuff, that okay?” Lincoln simply hummed and nuzzled into her neck “uh-huh”, “Okay then, I can’t fake this with Bobby anymore. I used to think that he and I were perfect for each other. I mean he’s a great friend and a real gentleman. But, you are more than that; you can be gentle and firm, kind and strong, loving and dominant. I need that in a man, and you are the perfect man for me. I don’t want what he have to end, I know it has to for a while because of the others, but after that, I want to be with you again. I don’t think I can live without you close to me. You are so important to me and I love you so much. I want to be with you forever, Lincoln”

 

 

Lincoln just lay in his sister's arms, processing everything she just said before propping himself up on his hands so that he could look into her eyes, “I already know you love me, and I love you too. I know that I have to be with everyone, but I also want to be with everyone. I do love you and want you close to me, but I know I’ll feel the same way about the others too. I kinda figured you and Bobby weren’t going to work out once you and I started doing stuff, and that’s okay, Bobby can still be a great friend. I want to keep doing things with you after everyone has had their turn I just need to know if you’re okay with not being the only one I’m with.” Lori just looked him in the eyes, “If I had a problem being the only one I wouldn’t have agreed to the deal. I don’t care as long as I have a place in your future.” Lincoln smiled, “How could you not?” They both laughed in relief now that Lori had been able to tell Lincoln everything and they just lay in each other’s arms.

 

 

They had drifted off to sleep, falling into a restful sleep filled with dreams of loving each other only to wake up in each other’s arms. Lincoln was so happy to see Lori as soon as he woke up that he began showering her with kisses once more, the gentle tingling she felt woke her up. The effects of the vial hadn’t worn off yet, so even his light kissing made her feel amazing as small shocks ran across her body. Lori massaged his shoulders to get him to pay attention to her. he looked at her just long enough for Lori to pull him into a deep kiss. Lincoln had never had a kiss like this before; it felt so intense, like lightning was running up his spine while his tongue felt like it was enveloped in an ocean of fire. He broke their kiss in order to catch his breath after feeling the sudden assault of pleasure. He looked down to see his sister with flushed cheeks and watery eyes, he had no idea that this is what she felt. It took Lincoln a while before he realized that it was dark out, but as he rolled off of Lori to look back on the field once more he found that they sky had few clouds as a full moon shown down upon them. They basked in the pale moonlight and felt the warm midnight breeze pass all around them. The flowers danced and the way the grass flowed in the breeze made the hills look like an ocean of green.

 

 

Lincoln and Lori just sat in wonder for a moment before she got up and wandered back over to the duffle bag. She took a small box out of it and put it under her arm before taking out a large tube container and tossing it over to Lincoln. HE caught it and looked back at her, “Something going on?”, “Yeah, I’m gonna go freshen up a bit at the lake. Wait here and get changed, we have a very long night ahead of us.” Lincoln waved at his sister as she disappeared behind along the hidden trail once more. Lincoln opened up the tube and slid out the contents to find his robe; he quickly stripped down and slid the soft orange fabric around his shoulders. Also in the tube was the leash and a jar of balm with a flaming heart on it. He read the back to find Lisa had actually described this one. It was a stimulant and inflammatory, meant to be applied to the erogenous zones to make them more sensitive. Lincoln looked at the jar once more before opening it and taking some of the balm in his hand. His hands lowered to massage the new concoction on his manhood. As he massaged it onto his dick he felt it instantly grow, trying to grow past its limits as he was now 9 inches in length. He rubbed it over his balls, feeling them become swollen and engorged as they filled with a mass amount of semen. The sudden rush made him fall to his knees as he faced the field from the edge of the cliff, hoping that Lori was having better luck.

 

 

Lori had stripped down and was at the edge of the lake when she opened up her box to find her blue bustier, panties and knee socks. She also found her collar along with her tail and a bottle of shampoo with what looked like a dog engulfed in flames with the title “Heat” sprawled across it. She read the back to find Lisa designed this with her in mind. This shampoo was designed to have a similar effect as the spray, then only difference being that it soaks into the skin and makes the person secrete an aphrodisiac, causing both the person and their partner to be affected by it. Lori dipped under the water, admiring how the moon showed through the lake before coming back up and grabbing the shampoo. As soon as the soap hit her and she could feel how potent it was, her hand was already feeling warm and tingly. She quickly worked the substance into her hair feeling the warmth soak into her head before working down and rubbing the suds all over her curvy frame, growing hornier with each passing second. After she has finished washing so went back to her box to grab a towel, only to hear something fall out of it. She looked over to see a bottle of lotion with the same picture as the soap. She dried off and read the instructions, carefully applying it to her nipples and clit before massaging it onto the rest of her breasts and aching mound. Once the rest of her skin softly reflected the moonlight she slid on her clothes. The simple feeling of the fabric against her skin was driving her mad with lust. Once she was dressed she took her collar and looked at it, “Guess this is the last time I’ll see you for a while, let’s make this count.” She said as she wrapped it around her neck and slid the locking pin in place before picking up the box which now had her normal clothes and walking back towards her lover.

 

 

She came back to the cliff to find it empty, Lori began to worry something had happened until she saw something in the distance. There he was, sprinting from the opposite end of the field towards her. His white hair looked like it was glowing in the moonlight as the flash of orange rapidly approached her. his speed was seriously impressive, Lori had never really considered how strong he was becoming as of late until he jumped into the air and pulled himself back up the cliff. He looked like a beast, the way his chest heaved and his body glistened slightly from his workout, not to mention his impressive erection. She gazed at it, trying not to drool as she thought how difficult it must have been to run like that. Lori’s breath was already heavy from the shampoo and lotion, going mad with lust, “Take me, master.” Lincoln merely grunted in response, it sounded almost like a growl as he pounced on her. Lori quickly slid her panties off and got on her stomach before wagging her tail at him. Lincoln couldn’t control himself anymore as he yanked her hips upward to that she was on all fours before forcing himself inside of her with one violent thrust. He hit so deep inside of her that it knocked the wind out of her, not that she minded since she was losing her mind as well.

 

 

She began to growl back at him as he continued to ravage her love tunnel. Everything was hotter than normal; it felt like their bodies were actually on fire and the only way to put it out was through this. Lincoln grabbed her tail and pulled it, causing it to vibrate inside of her ass which triggered her first orgasm. The pressure she gripped him with was like nothing before as he continued to thrust into his climaxing sister with reckless abandon. Finally, the pressure proved too much as Lincoln grunted so loud that it echoed across the field as he unleashed a torrent of cum into his sister’s aching womb. There was so much that it quickly filled her to the brim and began gushing out of her as fast as it was going in. her eyes rolled back once more as her tongue lolled out and her face twisted into a perverted smile. Lincoln continued to buck his hips during his orgasm, prolonging hers in the process. Once they had both come down Lincoln picked her up and bounced her up and down on his cock. Lori’s head fell back against his shoulder as he impaled her over and over again with increased ferocity, “You’re mine, got it!? All mine!” He was finally able to speak, but Lori was still only able to drool and groan while he fucked her like a beast.

 

 

“You get that I’m more of a man than Bobby could ever be! You’re going to be mine for the rest of your life! I’m the only man you’ll ever need!” He continued like this until he pushed her down as far as she could go and pumped a fresh flood of cum inside of her. The fresh warmth flowing into her made Lori groan loudly as she began to regain consciousness; the feeling something hot deep inside of her and something running down her legs. There was now a sizeable pile of cum on the ground beneath them and she could hear her brother’s words now, “You’re mine now, I’m going to pour so much cum into you that you won’t even remember his name!” Lori suddenly left herself falling and stuck her arms out just in time to catch herself before landing face first in a mountain of jizz. He started thrusting into her once more and Lori was instantly overtaken by the pleasure once more, “That’s right, I’m your woman! I’m your bitch! You stole me from Bobby; now make me into your cumdumpster! I’m ready to be your fucktoy, use me however you want!” after hearing his sister’s response he grabbed her tail and pulled it hard, causing it to slide out of her ass while he continued to assault her pussy. Lori was losing her mind and suddenly looked down at the mountain of semen, deciding to go all the way. Lori lowered herself and began licking and sucking up the pints of cum with gusto while her brother hammered into her. the sights and sounds of her slurping up his seed drove him further as he pulled out of her now red lips only to force himself deep inside of her ass only to begin pumping yet another load of cum into her. Lori’s head snapped up while he rocketed a deluge of batter into her bowels, almost screaming from the sudden rush of fluids before returning to her task of eating the rest of his cum off the ground.

 

 

Lori could feel her entire body filling as the stench of sex and cum overloaded her senses. Lincoln dropped to his knees while still inside of her, allowing her to keep eating with greater ease as he picked his pace up again. Lincoln was a total beast by now, ravaging her holes and filling her body, painting her insides white and marking her as his property. He grabbed the vial from his pocket and began spraying her vagina over and over again before slapping it, “tighten up! I was to feel you squeeze the cum out! Beg for it!” Lori was licking up the last of his thick semen from the grass before a massive orgasm take hold of her while she screamed, “Cum inside of me! Breed me like a fucking bitch! Fuck me up! break me! Fuck me! Cum in me! Cum for me! CUM!” the extreme pressure wasn’t enough for him yet, though, he continued to slam her red bottom while his swollen balls slapped against her slobbering pussy over and over again. Electricity was running up her spine every time he thrust. Lori was foaming at the mouth while he fucked the living daylights out of her until her entire body tensed and clenched his dick so tight that it forced him to cum inside of her once more. Lincoln was roaring while his balls jerked and more thick roped of semen flowed into his sister. They had both lost their minds in the pleasure as Lori’s juices had been steadily soaking the ground since her first orgasm and Lincoln had been focusing all of his energy into filling her to the brim with his seed. As their orgasms died down fainted, falling over onto their sides with him still inside of her as they drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

As the both awoke, the found that it was still night; they had only passed out for about an hour. Lincoln woke to find himself still hard while Lori woke up to feeling a stomach ache. She looked down to see that her belly had expanded almost as much from Lisa’s enema, she was amazed that her clothes didn’t rip from her now swollen belly. She looked over her shoulder to see Lincoln was just as worn out as her, but there was a certain desperation in his eyes, “Please Lori, I need more. It hurts.” Lori looked down to have her eyes grow wide with shock; his balls were huge now, like they were about to burst, “Okay, keep going. I can take it Linc, I WANT to. This is why I’m here.” Lincoln nodded and started thrusting into her again. It seemed like all the drugs from the balm, shampoo, lotion and spray had worn off, but that left Lori with a hurt pussy and him with swollen balls. She was able to bear the pain as she clutched the grass while what felt like a steel rod plunged into her belly over and over again. Lincoln was incredibly sensitive and he could feel his balls pulsing as a tingling sensation built in him. He hugged Lori close and sounded almost like he was crying as a massive flow of cum blasted into her, the pressure was quickly building up inside of her as she was forced to cum from the sudden rush of fluid. She began squirting all over his now shrinking balls as hey emptied their contents into her body. After a few more moments, his body was back to normal and Lori could swear she heard her clothes rip as she now looked like she was about to give birth.

 

 

Both of them began to calm down as Lincoln began to shrink inside of her, “can you do me a favor, babe?”, “Huh, sure”, “jam the tail back up my ass, there's one last thing I want to do.” Lincoln reached over to retrieve the toy and carefully slid himself out of her, shuddering as he did before jamming the dildo plug back into her to prevent any of his batter from escaping. Lori clenched her teeth as it plugged her up. Lori then slowly crawled to the edge of the cliff and looked down, “Now, can you leash me and pull me up a little?” Lincoln got out he leash and got up on shaky legs, making his way over to his bitch and hooking her leash on. He got behind her and pushed his foot on her pussy to give himself some leverage to pull her up some with. She was now angled up a little, “Now, can you kick me in the pussy? I need to get this stuff out of me and I really want to do this. This might be the only time I get to do this, so kick my pussy hard and make me puke up the gallons of your cum that I took in my ass and my mouths.” Lincoln took a deep breath, “for you, anything.” Before lowering her back to the ground, gripping the leash tight and cocking his foot back. He pulled up on the leash just as his kick landed squarely on her lips, the shock, and force rocking through her as Lori choked a little.

 

 

Suddenly a torrent of white came rushing out of her mouth as she puked up all of the cum she had received, her eyes rolling back and her brain going dead while she hung there and her body convulsed. Lincoln noticed the flow slowing down, but her belly wasn’t shrinking much. He closed one of his eyes before stomping on his sister’s back, pressing her swollen stomach to the ground and forcing a massive amount out of her mouth. After a couple minutes of the geyser of semen erupting from her, she was finally back to normal. He had to check to make sure she was still alive after that performance, breathing a sigh of relief that her heart was till beating and she was still breathing. He looked over the cliff to see a pond of cum at the bottom; he was amazed that all of that came from him. He returned his focus to Lori as he turned her over and dragged her back over to the duffle bag to begin routing through it. He finally found a large jar of the healing balm and a small bottle of pills marked “for internal damage” he took both of these and kneeled next to his broken sister. He stripped off all of her clothes, tossing them in a pile before sitting her up and rubbing every inch of her in a generous amount of the balm. He could see it taking effect as the swelling was leaving her genitals and the bruises on her ass her disappearing. Once her entire body had been massaged with the balm he grabbed a bottle of water and one of the pills; he coaxed both of them down her throat and laid her back down.

 

 

Lincoln left her for a while to go rinse off in the lake. He had hoped to god that he didn’t do anything permanent to her, he knew he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he did anything to her. He wondered if things were going too far, if taking all of Lisa’s crazy drugs were going to end up killing him or one of his sisters, he would have to sit down with her tomorrow before seeing Leni. After he had soaked for a little while, he returned to find his sister looking just like she did in the shower when he first saw her in that state. He still couldn’t deny how beautiful she was, with her full breasts, supple butt and taught stomach. He walked over to her and felt the adrenaline leaving his body as he collapsed next to her. He had just enough energy left to take one of her hands in his before passing out once more.

 

 

Lincoln woke up feeling surrounded by warmth, he opened his eyes to find that the sky was turning red from the coming dawn while soft hands ran over his back. He knew this feeling, his head was resting on her boobs as he lay on top of her and she hugged him close. He loved the feeling of his gentle and caring older sister as she softly caressed him and snuggled him close. He was always willing to go along wither desires and be her master, but he still wanted this. He looked up to see her looking towards the approaching dawn before looking into his eyes, “Good to see you’re awake, I made sure to rub some healing balm on you just in case. That was some night, huh? Thanks for following my lead, babe”, “sure thing, I wanted to give you everything you wanted, also ‘babe’?”, “yeah, why not? You’re the man I love and I always call that man ‘babe’. Last night meant a lot to me, the sex, the domination, and how you still made sure I was alright”, “You were awake? I thought you passed out”, “I was in serious pain, and I was scared when I felt you dragging and stripping me, I couldn’t have handled another round. But then I felt your hands massaging me and all my pain just fading away. I want to make it up to you”, “what do you mean?”, “You gave me everything I wanted last night, no matter how crazy it was, now I want to do the same thing for you. I’ll do anything you want, just name it” Lincoln closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at her again, “Do you love me?”, “More than anything, you know that”, “then make love with me; I want to be with you like a boy and a girl, not a master and a bitch.” Lori stroked his hair and giggled, “I think I can handle that, babe. Let’s take good care of each other before we have to head back, okay?” He smiled and nodded.

 

 

They kissed slowly and sensually, Lincoln ran his hands over her body, feeling every last sweet curve on her while she rubbed his back. He pressed his chest against her breasts and held her close so that he could feel her heart beat against his. Lincoln broke their kiss and slid down to begin kissing all over her body, savoring every chirp and moan as he showered her neck, breasts, stomach and pussy with soft and passionate kisses. Lori could feel that warmth spreading in her again, that happened whenever he was such a sweet lover like this. Her lips were drooling as he kissed her love button for a while. Lori’s breath was growing heavy again as she felt him sliding his shaft along her womanhood while he reached up to make out with her again. He steadied himself and slowly slid into her while kissing her, feeling her moan into his mouth as she sank into her almost virgin tightness. Lisa’s drugs were scary, but they were undeniably effective, Lincoln thought as he gyrated in and out of her, grinding the head against her g-spot while one of his hands massaged her clit. The other hand was on the back of her head, keeping her in place while he continued to make out with her. Lori could feel herself filling with sweet pleasure from her little brother’s ministrations, and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer.

 

 

He felt his sister coiling around him, squeezing him tight while she moaned into his mouth and he kept gently thrusting. As her orgasm eased away, he quickly filled her, forcing her climax to double back as her body rocked under him. He held her steady as her love tunnel brought him to his peak. Lori felt steady bursts of warm love filling her waiting womb, pushing her into a third orgasm. Lincoln held her tight, kissing her neck as he pumped into her. As they both came down, Lori noticed that her brother was still inside of her, hard as a rock, but he was more focused on hugging her close and sucking on one of her breasts. He was gently teasing her and loving her while she rode out her orgasm, what a gentleman, she thought to herself. She hugged him close and sat up, then she laid him down on the grass so that she was straddling him with him still inside of her. Lincoln pulled back to look her in the eyes. She placed a finger on his lips, “Uh-uh, my turn to take care of you. Let me make love to you, babe” Lincoln nodded and she leaned down, kissing him softly as she slowly gyrated her hips. The pillowy embrace of her lips, the feel of her breasts rubbing against his chest and the wonderful motions of her love tunnel were sending Lincoln to an absolute heaven. Lori sat up and took on of his hands in hers as she began to bounce on him, pulling out everything but the tip before sinking him back in as deep as he could go. She could see he was taking labored breaths and figured it was time to return the favor, “fill me up with your love, babe” she said as she reached her free hand back to gently massage and tug on his balls. The sensations were overloading as he looked deep into her eyes while his climax took hold of him. She could feel how strong his balls were tugging and his dick was throbbing as it shot rope after rope into her, filling her completely. She could feel his spurts slowing, so she squeezed him with her love tunnel and slid a finger up his butt. The sudden feelings were too much for his sensitive body as he poured a second load into her immediately.

 

 

Lori laid down on top of her little brother as his second orgasm flowed into her. She sunk her tongue into his mouth and made out with him while he came. And as his orgasm began to die down again, she pulled out to the tip and closed herself as tight as she could and softened her kiss. Then she slammed him into her and coiled her tongue around his while wrapping her arms and legs around him squeezing him at tight as she could with every part of her body threw him into his third orgasm, the feeling of his body aching from shooting out so much cum was superseded by the intense pressure enveloping his body as he felt Lori cumming too. He wrapped around her as well and held her close. They were both in a big knot as they rode out their orgasms. They could feel every part of each other, like they were becoming one person as a gentle warmth spread through both of them. When the both finally calmed down, Lori was laying on top of Lincoln, showering him with kisses. She looked him in the eyes, “how was that, lover?” He just laid gasping before smiling, “That. Was. So. Amazing. Babe.” Lori smiled back at him, “do you need a little rest before we get ready to head back?” Lincoln simply nodded before closing his eye and hugging her close and drifting back to sleep once again as the sun began to rise.

 

 

Lincoln opened his eyes to find Lori was asleep in his arms, breathing softly against his neck, he looked over to see it was around noon and realized they should get ready to head back. He started kissing his lover’s cheek until she woke up and let out a yawn. He kissed her good morning and then pointed at the sun, Lori slowly got up off of him and felt a steady trail of their juices slide down her leg. Lori scooped up their combined love and licked all of it up and held it in her mouth, she could taste the sweetness of her juices and the salt from his cum, she pulled Lincoln up and kissed him deeply, sharing their juices with him. He accepted it openly as they both drank their combined love. Lori broke their kiss, “You didn’t even hesitate, What a man” she said, a little amazed at how comfortable he had grown with her. He smiled at her before furrowing his brow, “How’s your back?”, “Fine, babe. Why?” Lincoln pointed at the sun. Lori noticed that it was midday and that the sun was shining on her the entire time there were asleep. She ran a hand over her back to find that her skin wasn’t burned in the least, “Huh, must have been the balm. We were both covered in it, guess it helps protect your skin too.” Lincoln nodded in agreement before walking with her to the lake to wash off. The both returned and started getting dressed; Lincoln was ready and looked over to see if she was ready. His eyes went wide when he saw her holding the panties from her lingerie before forcing them up inside of her, “those are a special treat for you once we get home, a memento for you and how you conquered my heart, my mind, and my body.”

 

 

Lincoln was surprised at her, as the panties vanished inside of her love tunnel and she slid on a clean pair to keep them inside of her before getting dressed. They grabbed the rest of the food out of the duffle and feasted, they hadn’t eaten anything since before they had started their last night together and were absolutely starving. Once they were done, Lori held Lincoln close and kissed him for several minutes, “There's a reason I brought you to this place. This is my special place, I come here to think and I planned to come here when I confessed my true feelings for the man that I love. Just remember, I’ll be waiting for you, for when we can be together again. Remember your promise, okay?”, “Wow Lori, that means so much to me. I will never forget the time we've spent together and I will make sure that we are together again. I’m going to be the man that all of you deserve.” Lori’s heart skipped a beat at his determination and love for her. They stashed the duffle so that Lynn could grab it later and headed back home hand in hand. Once they had gotten out of the park the stopped holding hands and got their stories straight for the parents. They both took a deep breath as the reached the front door before walking in. They found everyone was acting normally and their parents welcomed them home, “Hey you two, did you guys have fun?”, “Totally mom, there was literally nothing better than getting to spend time with Bobby and Lincoln was so cute with Ronnie Ann” Lincoln began to blush, “Hey, I was trying to be a gentleman” their father spoke up, “Well, it’s good to see that you’ve made up with her and that you can all spend time together. And thank you for getting home at a decent hour.”, “Sure thing dad, I’ll grab Luna and Luan so that we can make dinner tonight and you guys can relax”, “Aww, thank you, Lori. Now, why don’t you guys go upstairs and get cleaned up?”

 

 

The both of them nodded and went upstairs, Lori went to shower first while Lincoln went to Lisa’s room and knocked on the door. She opened it and looked up at him with a smirk, “I trust everything went as you had hoped?”, “Yes, yes it did, but we need to have a chat about all these things you keep making , some of them are getting a little dangerous”, “Oh, don’t be so melodramatic. I’ll be happy to talk everything over and explain myself, but first and foremost I need to attend a meeting” he looked down the hall to see Lori wrapped in a towel as she walked into Lincoln’s room and then walk back out and into the bathroom, “care to explain?”, “Later, we’ll meet up once yu get out fo your ‘meeting’ and have a chat”, “Agreed, we will reconvene at a later time, after dinner”, “Alright Lisa, I’ll see you then”

 

WOOOOOOO!!!! That’s the first sister down! Hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you’re ready for what’s next! Look forward to the next chapter “the doctor is in” followed by the next sister arc, Leni!

 

 

I deeply apologize for the late upload; I have been having serious internet outages thanks to something that rhymes with Bombcast. I promise I will continue to upload as often as I can. I am happy to see people are so eager to read more of this story and I will do my best to keep all of you supplied with fresh content. I am batch writing the next few chapters so you will see a sudden influx of content over the next few days. Until then, stay horny my friends.


	7. Chapter 7: The doctor is in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan-based, non-profit parody. Loud House and its affiliated characters and setting are owned by nickelodeon.

Chapter 7: The doctor is in

Author’s Note:

For those of you who are worried about the length of this series, let me put your minds at ease. So far I have written 133pgs. ; I plan on writing more per character arc in order for Lincoln to keep up relations with the sisters he’s already been with. That means that the arcs will keep getting progressively longer; additionally, my current projections that keep all the arcs at the same length as Lori’s will make the full fanfiction between 1,500-1,800pgs. To put that in perspective, your typical giant fantasy books have about 800-900pgs. Taking the extending arcs into consideration, this fic could end up with 3000pgs. or more.

 

I have plans to do other fics (Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, etc.), but I will complete this one first, to test the waters and see how my style fairs.

 

I openly welcome any criticisms or suggestions; I have already received some very useful ones of both and would very much appreciate any others you have for me.

 

And again, thank you all so much for reading this far; your love for this story and the craving you all have for more fill me with DETERMINATION.

Please enjoy the story.

 

 

Lincoln lay in his bed, looking over at his dresser which now had Lori’s panties on them. All of what they had done together rushed through his mind and he sighed contently, drifting into a light sleep while he waited for his sisters to finish their meeting. Their parents already having gone to bed, all the lights were off, except for one. Light shone from under Lori and Leni’s door while the Loud daughters discussed their next move. Everyone was sitting on the beds save for Lori, who was directing this meeting, “Alright, now that my turn has come to an end, it’s time to sort out Leni’s plan for Lincoln. Thanks again for helping to bring out the man and the beast in Lincoln.” Lisa grinned and adjusted her glasses, “Well, it was in the best interest of everyone to get a solid basis of his abilities.” Lynn gave her big sister a thumbs up, “It was no problem, all that running gave me good practice for the hundred meter dash coming up this month.” Lana nodded her head with pride, “It was good to get more experience with electronics, just make sure to let me know if anything goes wrong.” Luna lay back a little, “no problem sis, it was fun trying out a new genre for a change” Leni and Lola high-fived each other, “I knew those outfits would be a hit and I can’t wait to see you all using them in action, right Leni?”, “Like, totally. I finally get to show off my designer lingerie”.

 

 

Lori cleared her throat, “Alright then, now that we’re done patting ourselves on the back, how about we get Leni’s plan sorted out?” Leni suddenly stood up and walked over to her sister until she was an inch away from her face, “Lori, you don’t need to sort any of my plans out. I have this all set out, all I need is your guys’ support, nothing more.” Everyone tended to get nervous whenever Leni wasn’t her usual, airheaded self. She had a tendency to assert herself more when she was like this, and rightfully so. Leni had more than a few secrets in store for her little brother. Leni turned towards her sisters, “Alright, I will be going in for my driver's exam again tomorrow afternoon, I will pass it and spend my two weeks taking Lincoln with me. Lori brought out the beast in him, but I will bring out the gentleman. I am going to show him how to properly court a woman and sweep her off her feet.” The others merely nodded, since Leni could be more than a little dangerous when she got serious. Lori waited for her to finish before tapping her on the shoulder, “If you’re taking him on dates for the two weeks, then what do you need us for?” Leni smiled, “I’m glad you asked” she said as she pulled a series of notes out of her bra and handed them out to the rest of the sisters, “Those notes have all you need to know, now if you’ll excuse me. I have a warm bed and a warm boy waiting for me.” Leni went back to normal and started bouncing towards the door when Lisa stopped her, “Actually, Lincoln wished to speak with me in regards to my practices with the medications and supplements that I have been giving to him and his partners. It shouldn’t take long, but I’m certain he’ll insist that he speaks with me before you two continue.” Leni’s eyes fell, “Aww, fine, I’ll stay her for now. Grab me once you’re done, kay?” Lisa smiled at her, “Certainly” then walked out of the room.

 

 

The rest of the girls had gone back to their rooms while Lisa went to speak with Lincoln. Lori and Leni sat across from each other, “Lynn said she could smell the sex from a mile away when she went to get the bag, and she said she saw a pile of white just over the cliff, what did you guys do?” Lori merely smiled at her sister, “I’ll never tell, though I can say that you won’t have much of a problem finding the gentleman in him. He puts his partner above himself, every time.” Leni smiled back, “awesome, this should be totes fun then. I can’t wait to show him some, like, tricks for the bedroom” Lori’s smile fade as she looked Leni dead in the eyes, “You’re going to tell him, aren’t you?” Leni just kept smiling, “Well duh, I can’t keep that stuff from him if we are hanging for the next two weeks. Besides, he deserves to know the truth” Lori sighed, “Good, the last thing we want to do is hurt him, trust me. I saw a little of what he was like when he was just horny, he was a total monster. Just think what will happen if one of us manages to push him over the edge by betraying him.” They both shuddered at the thought of having to fight their own baby brother. Lori stood up, “hey, the deal allows for Lincoln to spend time with the previous sisters while dating other sisters, just as long as he gives most of his time to the current sister, you gonna have a problem with that?” Leni just looked up at her, “Hmm, nah. Like, who cares if he spends time with both of us? He’s supposed to be with all of us and it just shows that he , like, totally loves us.” Lori nodded at her sister, “Why don’t you go wait in Lincoln’s room, he shouldn’t be much longer now.

 

 

Lincoln was awoken to the feeling of soft lips against his as a tongue prodded to gain entry to his mouth, which granted while still half asleep. After a few moments of making out in the darkness, his eyes adjusted to see a pair of glasses. He broke their kiss and pulled back a little to see Lisa’s smiling face, “I figured you wouldn’t mind, seeing as you want information out of me. You also owe me for all the help I’ve been giving you.” Lincoln sighed as he sat up, “alright, lets chat. Have a seat, we’ll be here a minute” Lisa grinned, “I have a far superior method for this.” She said as she jumped onto the bed and crawled on top of her big brother. Lincoln couldn’t deny how cute she looked as she rested on top of him and looked at him through her giant glasses and smiled. “Well? I take it you have some concerns with the things I’ve been giving you, so go ahead.” Lincoln’s gaze grew more serious as he held his little sister, “Some of the things you’ve been giving us are way too dangerous, the last balm I used made me lose my mind and all the things you’ve been giving Lori are causing her to pass out for long periods. This stuff could have seriously hurt us, Lisa.” Lisa just kept nodding while Lincoln spoke until he had finished, “I see, Lincoln. First of all, you should know that what you saw of Lori was her true self. All that I gave her was a stimulant and something to remove her inhibitions. As for you, the balm I gave you was at Lori’s request, she needed to see how far it would take you and we are all very impressed with your level of self-control.” Lincoln grew even more concerned, “why did you do any of that? Why would you give Lori something that could hurt or even kill her” Lisa’s smile faded, “Because she needed to bring out the man in you. Do you honestly believe you are the only one risking their life in this deal of ours? We fully comprehend the risks you are taking by accepting our help, conversely, we are taking equal risks by helping you in many ways.”

 

 

Lincoln was silent for a long time before softening his gaze, “Please try not to go overboard like that too often, you know I can’t handle losing one of you. I have no idea what would happen if I did.” Lisa closed her eyes and clutched his shirt, “we have some idea after what Lori described from last night. Bear this in mind though, Leni won’t need very much of my help during her turn. So you won’t have to concern yourself with checking everything you eat or drink” She began to blush, “Unless you want to help me with a few experiments I’ve been working on” Lincoln frowned at her, “Nothing dangerous, right?” Lisa looked him in the eyes, “It won’t kill you but I have a feeling you’ll want to try it, seeing as you have a great obsession with heroes.” That was the last thing she had said before stealing one more kiss from him and walking out if the room, closing the door behind her. Lincoln knew he’d have to investigate what she was talking about later, but for now, he could feel his eyelids grow heavy once more. He shook the sleep off a little and grabbed Lori’s panties from off the dresser. Reaching under his bed, Lincoln pulled out an ornate wooden box that was the size of a suitcase and opened it up to find a series of covered compartments. He pressed in the square with Lori’s name carved into it, causing the lid to pry up to reveal a thumb drive which had all the videos of them from her turn, Lori’s collar coiled up and a small vial of pink liquid. Lincoln added the lace light blue panties to these before closing the compartment and closing the box, latching it shut and sliding it back under his bed.

 

 

Lincoln was beginning to doze off once more when he heard his door open once more. He was laying in the dark so he could clearly see Leni walk in, she was wearing a sheer light green chemise while she swayed her hips as she walked towards him, “Got room for one more in there?” she said softly, barely above a whisper. Lincoln swallowed hard as he looked over his sister, hear breasts were larger than Lori’s while being just as perky, and she wasn’t wearing underwear choosing instead to let her glistening lips and hard nipples entice her little brother. “Come on in Leni, the sheets are already nice and warm.” Leni smiled at him and turned around before sitting on the bed, giving him a perfect view of her full butt, just as perky as her breasts. She slid under the sheets and lay next to him, turning to face him and propping herself up on an elbow, “So Linc, you’re probably like, worn out from last night. I totally get it, so…can we cuddle?” Lincoln was surprised at how innocent her request was. He turned towards her and slid an arm under her to bring her into his warm embrace. Leni laid back down hugged him in close, so close that his face was partially buried in her boobs, he hadn’t realized how large they were until now. He just held her close and nuzzled into her cleavage. Leni let out a contented sigh as she felt his warm breath against her chest; she loved this feeling of holding him close. They drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms filled with a quiet excitement for the coming weeks.

 

 

Lincoln woke up and looked at his clock, his alarm was about to go off when he shut it off, he went over to the bed and kissed Leni on the cheek before going out to the back yard for his morning workout. He found the cool air refreshing as he continued training, not noticing a curious and greedy pair of eyes from one of the windows. Lynn had made a habit of watching her younger brother train each morning while she rubbed herself quietly so as to not wake Lucy. She was biting down on her pillow as she furiously rubbing her aching slit. She loved watching his workouts, especially when he was doing combat training. She wanted to fight him so bad, to see who would emerge victorious and dominate the loser sexually. She wondered how he would treat her if she lost; would he fuck her like a dog? Or maybe gently romance her while patching her up? Maybe he’d even indulge her secret fetish. That was the last thought she had before she bit down hard on her pillow to stifle her scream as she coated her hand in love juices. Lynn fell back onto her bed and reveled in her afterglow while thinking of what Lincoln would do to her.

 

 

Once Lincoln had finished he snuck back inside and carefully walked to the bathroom to shower before everybody else. He closed the door and turned around to find Leni sitting against the sink. His heart nearly stopped and he had to catch his breath while she giggled, “You okay? You almost like, totally had a heart attack” Lincoln breathed deeply for a minute, “Yeah, I’m okay. I didn’t see you is all. Were you about to shower?” Leni shook her head and smiled, “nope, go ahead. I already showered and brushed my hair. I just wanted to let you know that you’re in for a surprise when you get out of school, just make sure to take the extra backpack with you, you’ll need it” she kissed him on the nose and walked back to her room to get dressed and he shut the door behind her. He got cleaned up and was going back to his room when Lisa opened her door and yanked Lincoln into her room. She quickly shut the door ran over to her lab, “Do you want to assist me with this experiment or not? This is a highly volatile and ephemeral compound when outside of the human body, so I need you to make up your mind” He looked over to see her loading what looked like a bubbly purple ooze into a medical syringe from a beaker. As soon as it was filled she threw the beaker into an incinerator and saw smoke coming out of it before she even turned it on.

 

 

He was about to run out of the room when he took a second to look at her. She was even more disheveled than usual, her turtleneck had burns and stains on it and her lab coat was slipping off, there were tears in her eyes and she looked absolutely desperate, “Lincoln! This formula took months to perfect, it only lasts so long out of the body and it is extremely potent. I NEED you! If I take it, it could easily kill me.” Lincoln was apprehensive until they both noticed that the ooze began to bubble faster, like it was boiling inside of the syringe. Then Lisa pointed the syringe at her neck, “If you are too scared to do this, then I’ll take the risk! FOR SCIENC--!” Lincoln snatched the syringe out of her hand and looked at it for a second before falling to his knees so that Lisa could inject him. She wasted no time, quickly snatching the Syringe and sticking her brother with it. he winced in pain and then his heart nearly stopped at he felt the boiling hot liquid being fed into his veins and running all over his body. Once the syringe was empty, she threw it in the incinerator and burned it before rushing back to Lincoln’s side. He couldn’t even breathe because of the pain, Lisa had to turn his head towards her so that she could observe the effects of the formula. Lincoln thought he might die, the last thing he ever saw being his little sister crying as she held him.

 

 

He fell backward and started foaming at the mouth as his body felt like it was burning away. Lisa held his head in her lap as she stroked his hair, he could barely hear her voice, “Come on, this has to work, this was made for YOU. You have to pull through. I didn’t just waste months of time and research just to kill my only brother. Damn you, remember the pain! Remember how you felt when your dreams tortured you; remember how cruel we’ve been to you. Remember how… Lincoln! Ronnie Ann was raped last night! She was walking out at night when some guys cornered her. They beat her and raped her. She’s dying Lincoln, do something!” her words were all he could focus on and her last sentence made his blood boil. Sure, he and Ronnie Ann hadn’t always been on the best of terms, but she was his first kiss and he had finally made everything up to her. He finally thought that she could be someone special to him. And now she was going to die after being beaten and raped. The pain, fear, and rage filled him, it was even more intense that the formula running through him as his eyes began to glow a little. Lisa smiled in relief, “that’s it, Lincoln, get up, get up and fight!” Lincoln was slowly rolling over and trying to raise himself up. He saw that his veins were glowing purple through his skin and could feel the pain fading from his body. As he slowly rose to his feet, the purple light faded from his veins and eyes taking all of the burning pain with it.

 

 

He looked over at Lisa as she grabbed him and hugged him close, “It’s okay, Lincoln. You survived; ignore what I said earlier, I was just doing that so that you would push through the pain. If you didn’t focus on something other than the pain the formula would have heated your body until your brain overheated and shut down. You’ve done it, Lincoln, you proved that the experiment is a success!” he was catching his breath while he stared at her, “What happened to me? I thought you weren’t going to try and kill me, Lisa” Lisa blinked in disbelief before smacking her forehead with her palm, “I may have neglected to tell you what that formula does to the body. Basically, I just gave you what you would call ‘basic superpowers’ in order to test my new suit of performance enhancers” He just stared at her, “I…have…superpowers!?” Lisa looked at him triumphantly, “I told you you would be interested, but technically you don’t have them yet. Your body accepted the formula, but it will take several weeks before you’ll see and results. However, the benefit to doing what you did is that the other serums I’ll be making are attenuated versions of that formula while you took the most potent form of it. The serums will grant temporary boosts to different parts of the body for a small amount of time with a large cost in the form of physical fatigue. Your body, on the other hand, is now able to produce the chemicals of the serum, giving you a wide range of abilities that last indefinitely.”

 

 

Lincoln couldn’t believe it, Lisa was definitely a genius, but he didn’t know she was a mad scientist as well, “So even if this did work, I won’t know for a few months?” Lisa nodded “Basically, you may as well not concern yourself with it until powers start cropping up. Until then, just worry about keeping your end of the deal, you have to get dressed and head to school so that you can start your day. Take care and let me know if any unexpected side effects start appearing. Lincoln was still in a daze until he remembered that she pulled him in as he was heading back from the shower. He looked over to see his towel lying in front of an open door that was filled with his sisters’ curious heads as thy looked in. He simply stood up and walked forward, grabbing his towel and parting the wall of his sisters before going to his room and slamming the door shut.

 

 

He opened his found that his normal polo shirts have been replaced with short sleeved dress shirts he found he now had a bunch of white tank tops and khaki pants in addition to his jeans, he had his normal sneakers and a new pair of brown dress shoes. He found a small drawstring backpack lying next to his school backpack, he opened it to find an orange short-sleeved dress shirt, a white tank top, khaki pants and a brown belt. He threw the brown dress shoes in there as well before putting it inside of his normal backpack. He got dressed in his usual attire and wandered downstairs, ignoring his sisters. He came down to find his dad had finished making everyone’s breakfast, “Hey son, what was the big issue this time? I heard Lisa screaming something.” Lincoln grabbed his plate from his dad, “Lily was about to knock over some beakers and cause an explosion, I rushed in and helped her keep everything from going off” his dad just shrugged as he walked away, “Well, nice job, It’ll be nice being able to hear clearly today” Lincoln chuckled before scarfing down his breakfast and going out to wait by the van. After a few minutes, Lori came out leaned against the van while they both waited for the rest of the girls, “So, are you feeling alright? You’re not dead, so that’s something” Lincoln just shook his head, “She lied to me and used me for an experiment that almost killed me. Who does that?” Lori just looked at him, “Probably the same person who gave her brother superpowers. She’s doing all this for you, we all are. Remember?” Lincoln sighed, “I just feel used, and she could have just talked to me about it.” Lori put her hand on his shoulder, “Listen, Lincoln. I know that what she said hurt you and that you just went through a lot of pain. But, you should know that we are always here for you. Now then, when you go to school today, why don’t you spend some time with Ronnie Ann and talk to her about this, that might help you out.” He looked at his big sister with a furrowed brow, “You want me to tell her what happened this morning?” Lori shrugged, “It’s not like you have powers, and Ronnie Ann doesn’t have any friends other than you. Just talk to her about it, I know she’ll understand.”

 

 

The rest of the girls started to file out of the house while Lincoln took a deep breath, “Alright, I’ll give it a shot. In the meantime, can you please talk to Lisa for me and make sure she doesn’t do that again without talking to me first?” Lori smiled, “Sure thing, little bro. Now just take it easy today, okay?” Lincoln nodded as he hopped in the van and waited for the rest of his sisters. Lincoln was drifting through his classes and walked with a vacant look in his eyes until he turned towards an empty hall and was snapped out of his daze by a punch to the shoulder. Lincoln rubbed where he had been hit and looked over to see a frustrated Ronnie Ann, “Dude, I’ve been talking to you for five minutes, what the hell is up with you?” Lincoln just turned and hugged her close, “You mind if we talk for a bit?” Ronnie was a little apprehensive, “Um, okay. Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Lincoln walked outside with her during lunch and told her what had happened that morning. She had a look of horror on her face after hearing what had happened, “I’m sorry she put you through that, but do you…you know…have powers?” Lincoln just shrugged, ”Yes? No? … I don’t know, I don’t have any yet and they said it’d be months before I get any.” Ronnie put her arm around him, “Well, just don’t worry about it, your sisters care about you and so do I. You don’t have to worry about me though, I can handle myself.” Lincoln gave her a parting hug, telling her he’d meet up with her tomorrow. With his mental state now returned to normal, he was able to continue with the rest of his school day.

 

 

Finally, school had let out and Lincoln went out to wait for Lori to pick him up. He was waiting for much longer than usual and thought about calling when he saw the van turn into the parking lot. It parked right in front of him, and the driver stepped out, turning out not to be Lori, but Leni. Leni was wearing her driving outfit and was a bright smile on her face, “Come on Lincoln, “We’ve gotta go celebrate!” Lincoln hopped in the van with her and were off for an evening neither of them would soon forget.

 

 

Meanwhile, back at the Loud House, Lori was in Lisa’s room watching her little sister work, “So, you gave him the antidote and he actually survived? That thing looked like a nightmare.” Lisa didn’t turn from her work, “Yes, I administered the antidote, though I may have cost him something in the process. I didn’t know that his body would reject the stimulants so strongly. It had no negative effect on you, but when I ran a blood test, it showed that his adrenal gland would have given him insomnia before it failed and put him into a coma. And since his body was becoming used to the heightened levels, his heart would need a massive amount of adrenaline to keep beating. Luckily I was able to neutralize his body’s rejection of the formulas he had taken. Leni has agreed not to use any stimulants during her turn which should give his body enough time to start manufacturing a nullification agent to future stimulants after a certain period of time.” Lori looked out the window, “So all that superpower stuff was BS then, huh? Kinda mean don’t you think?” Lisa put whatever she was working on into a distiller and went to wash her hands, “I wasn’t lying to him about that. In reality, the serum I gave him is what’s keeping him alive at this point. I caused this, and I fixed it. He’ll survive until he can start producing larger amounts of those chemicals, vitamins, and minerals naturally. I also have him some genetic enhancements in that serum using highly advanced forms of CRISPR and Cas-9 proteins. He is technically no longer human, but I don’t think he’ll mind.” Lori just sighed, “And why did you do this? Why put him through all of this? You could end up undoing what we’ve already done.” Lisa looked her big sister in the eyes, “I did this because I love him, I didn’t want to watch him slowly die due to my own incompetence, I pulled my ace in the hole and got lucky. I never want to see him suffer like that again and am doing everything in my power to prevent that.” She walked past Lori and out of the room, “Besides, that will be the most painful thing he’ll experience from me ever again.”

 

 

End note: Sorry that this is a shorter chapter, but I want to dedicate the next one entirely to the next arc. On a side note, are there any thoughts on the plot development so far? Does this seem interesting or turbo stupid? Please let me know what you all think.

The next chapter will be up in a day or two.


	8. Chapter 8: Leni, part 1: going for a drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan-based, non-profit parody. Loud House and its affiliated characters and setting are owned by nickelodeon.

Chapter 8: Leni part 1, going for a drive

Lincoln looked over at his sister, who was brimming with pride as she showed him her freshly printed driver’s license, “Awesome Leni, I’m so proud of you”, “Thanks’ Linc, I was like, so worried I wouldn’t pass again.” She put the license back in her purse and took out the keys to the van, “We like, totally have to celebrate”, “Well, yeah. Where do you want to go?” Leni had thought for a second before her face lit up, “We should totally go to the mall, There are a bunch of new shops that just opened, and I like, can’t wait to see them!” Lincoln smiled at her, “Well then, what are waiting for?” Leni nodded and started up the van. Leni had failed her driver’s exam fourteen times in a row, but you couldn’t tell from how well she was driving now. Lincoln was amazed at how calm and easily she could drive now; he wondered what happened to her to make her this good. Once they got on the highway to the mall, Leni plugged in her phone and started playing some of Luna’s new chilled out rock. Lincoln was relaxing when suddenly his mind flashed back to that morning once again and the images that Lisa’s words evoked in his mind. He started breathing heavily as he thought of Ronnie being hurt like that, regardless of if it was a lie; he wanted to make sure that something like that never happened to her.

 

 

Lori noticed her little brother tensing up and brought him back to the present by taking one of his hands in hers. Lincoln looked over at her while she watched the road, “This morning was like, super rough for you, but it’s okay now. We’re going to have a totally awesome time together; I promise” Lincoln calmed down a little and smiled at her, “Thanks, Leni, you’re awesome.” Leni seemed like she was glowing during the rest of the trip. Once they had gotten off the highway and over to the mall, Leni and Lincoln hopped out of the van and walked together, “this going to be like, totally awesome. Thanks for coming with me” Lincoln looked over at her, “Why wouldn’t I? It’s so awesome that you finally got your license, you should enjoy yourself, just make sure we aren’t making mom and dad nervous.” Leni pulled out her phone, “ I already talked to them; they said to go and have fun, just make sure not to bore you to death” they both laughed a little, “and I’m not worried. Cause I like, know how to keep you entertained” she said with a wink. Lincoln blushed a little; he kicked himself for forgetting that today was Leni’s day anyway.

 

 

As the hours passed, Lincoln and Leni moved from shop to shop, gathering new materials for clothes, new recipes for Luan, random chemicals for Lisa, makeup for Lucy and herself, and some random machinery for Lana. Lincoln was really thankful he had been working out, seeing as it allowed him to carry all of the bags from their shopping trip. They dropped the bags off in the van and headed back into the mall for some food. As they wandered around the mall, Leni spotted a nice fine dining restaurant, “Ooh, we should like, totally go there Linc. Doesn’t that look totes romantic?” Lincoln was still al little uncomfortable dating any of his sisters in public, but at the same time he knew that she was taking as big of a risk as he was, “Sure Leni, that looks awesome.” He gave her a kind smile to hide how nervous he was when Leni pulled him in close and put her arm around his shoulders, “Don’t worry Linc, none of us like, ever go to the mall. They have no idea who we are” Lincoln took a deep breath before sliding his arm around his sister’s waist, “Okay, shall we go then, my dear?” Leni just looked him up and down, admiring how good he looked in his new clothes before smiling, “Why yes, darling, we shall”.

 

 

Sure enough, no one gave so much as a second glance at the young couple as they walked into the fine establishment. As they approached the front desk with a young man dressed in a white dress shirt with a burgundy vest and a gold chain leading to a pocket on it. He had short, spiked up hair and rectangular glasses, with a look on his face which only established how little he wanted to be there. He looked down his nose at the young patrons before clearing his throat, “I take it you have a reservation because as the sign out front says, if you don’t have one you won’t be served.” Lincoln immediately became nervous once more before Leni took control once more. Leni had flipped her switch once more and only smirked at the young man with a slight glare. Her very eyes made his blood turn to ice in his veins as beads of sweat formed on his neck, “We came to make our reservations in person, is that a problem good sir?” the young man stammered, ‘N-no miss, it isn’t. If you could please leave your name and the number of seats, I will be more than happy to make your reservation” she supervised his every move making sure he didn’t pull anything out of spite. He filed the reservation and let them know that it would be a two-hour wait until the next table would be open, “If you would like you may wait in the lounge, or just return here once it is time. Is there anything else I can help you two with?” Leni held Lincoln close, and he could feel the ice in her voice, “You may want to consider improving your customer service skills, unless of course, you want your performance to reflect poorly upon the establishment, I’m sure your manager wouldn’t be too pleased with that.” The young man swallowed hard before forcing a smile, “Of course, miss. Please enjoy your evening.” Leni slid her sunglasses down as the pair of them turned and strolled out the door. As they walked out she could see in the reflection of her glasses that his smile faded away and revealed an ugly glare as his hand slid off the desk and she saw him paying attention to where his hand had gone under the bureau. As soon as they were out of sight, Leni sighed and put her glasses back on her head, “So, what should we do to kill time?” Lincoln pondered for a moment when a café caught his eye, “why don’t we grab some coffee, this place looks new so maybe they have a new recipe or blend that you’ll like” Leni’s eyes lit up, and she was back to her usual self, “Ooh, okay. That sounds like, totally perfect right now.”

 

 

As they sat down and were enjoying come iced coffee, Lincoln looked at his big sister and she could see that he was still worried, “What’s up, Linc?” He sighed before looking her in the eyes, “I’ve never asked this before, but I need to know. Who are you? And before you play dumb, I know that it’s an act you put on. I’ve seen you pick locks and even make Lori back down from arguments. I love you, and I know that I can always come to you when something’s wrong, but I need to know why you put on this act all the time. I need you to be honest with me so that I can be the best guy I can be for you.” Leni blinked with wide eyes as he suddenly bared his soul for her. She looked down at her coffee and breathed deeply before looking back at him with the same eyes that froze the waiter. He could see it all, How cold, calculated and detached she was. This was the true Leni, “I am who I’ve always been Lincoln, your loving sister. That’s who I am now and who I’ve always been. I could tell you everything now, but I think you should see a little more of me first.” Lincoln cocked his head to the side when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye walk past their table and slide Leni’s purse off of her chair. He did it all in one smooth motion quick enough that he hardly even noticed it. Lincoln was about to chase him when Leni raised her hand, “Don’t, not yet. I have a little challenge for you.” She got up with him and stood with her face an inch from his, “Let’s see who can get to him first, if you win then you get to question me, but if I win, then you have to go out with me after dinner and listen to my story.

 

 

It took Lincoln a second, but he slowly nodded, and her smile became as bright as ever. “Alright, start on three, okay?” Lincoln nodded again, still seeing the person walking away with her purse. Once the hit zero, Lincoln dashed forward, blowing past Leni, the café and everything for the next fifty feet as he bolted towards the thief. Lincoln was surprised how fast he was moving, it was even faster than his night with Lori, but he paid little mind to that as he quickly closed the distance between himself and his target. As he approached the thief, he noticed that it had long hair and a skirt. Lincoln stopped dead in his tracks, causing the thief to look back at him and smirk before walking forward once more. He knew he couldn’t just tackle her in the open, not unless he wanted the police involved for assault. He ducked into a shop and watched her walk for a moment before hiding along kiosks and groups of passing people as he slowly approached his target, looking at her from a distance. He could see her heading for an exit and, seeing his chance, bolted forward once he knew she had lost sight of him. Just as the woman passed through the sliding doors, she was ripped out of sight by an unseen hand. As he bolted through the doors, he looked over to see something very worrying. There she was, the thief, being pinned against the wall before having her arm snatched up by her attacker. It was over in an instant. A swift hit to the woman’s wrist, the inside of her elbow and her neck, and then she slumped to the ground in a heap. He looked at Leni in utter shock as she retrieved her purse from the thief before turning to her brother. She gave him a seductive smile as she strolled up to him, he backed away a little, causing her to laugh, “Well? What did you expect? Did you really think I’d challenge you if I didn’t know I’d win?” Lincoln just looked blankly at his sister as she wrapped her arms against him once more, “Like I said, I am who I always have been. I think it’s about time you find out I really am, don’t you?”

 

 

They were relaxing outside the mall on a bench, feeling the warm breeze and admiring the evening sky, “So, how’d you do it? How’d you know any of that was going to happen?” She tore her gaze from the fiery orange sky to look at her little brother, I noticed the waiter seemed like bad news, so I pushed him and kept an eye on him through the reflection of my sunglasses. I knew I saw him reach for his phone and figured something was up. I was glad you suggested we go to a place close to the restaurant since it would have made it easier for him to try and pull something. Who would’ve figured he would have sent his little girlfriend to steal from me? I knew that since it was a girl that you couldn’t just chase her down, so I baited you into the challenge and watched to sprint towards her before asking a security guard for a ride to the front of the mall. He was kind enough to help me, so I was able to wait as you pushed her towards me, and then I took her down and got my purse back. So, thanks for your help and for making today exciting.” Lincoln just stared at her, he hadn’t realized that she was an even better tactician than he was, “But why would you do any of that? You finally got your license today, wasn’t that exciting enough?” Leni just laughed before looking him in the eyes once more, “I could have gotten my license anytime, I loved the lengths you went to just to help me, though. The truth is that I’m always bored, and I ‘m always looking for a good challenge. That’s all that those two kids were to me, light entertainment.” Lincoln just looked at the sidewalk, thinking to himself. Leni knew that she had hidden herself well, so well that only Lori and Lisa knew who she really was under the ditzy, bubbly surface. She began to rub Lincoln’s back, “It’s not like the other me is a lie. That’s who I want to be all the time, the sister that can always make you smile and make everything alright. You help me to be that person; the rest of the world makes me like what you saw back there.”

 

 

Lincoln sat up and looked at her, “then which one actually loves me?” Leni giggled before pulling him in for a kiss, “Both of them, Lincoln. You are everything to me, and I like, totally can’t imagine life without you” Lincoln smiled at her, knowing she was telling the truth. He hugged her close when he heard voices yelling towards them from the parking lot. They looked towards the noise and Leni groaned, “And those would be my ‘friends’ from school. Let me go and get rid of them. I’ll be back in a sec, kay?” Lincoln nodded as Leni went to meet the group of snooty highschoolers. He couldn’t make out whet they were saying, but he could see Leni talking to them and the group of the looked shocked before they all started to cry and hold onto each other. After a minute of this, the girls waved Leni goodbye as they wandered into the mall and Leni sighed as she sat back down beside him. He looked at her with a puzzled look, “So, what was all that?” Leni looked over at him, “I told them you have cancer and that you’re going in for surgery in the next couple fo days, so I am treating you while I still can” Lincoln shook his head, “Why would you tell them that?” Leni just smiled, “It got them to go away, didn’t it? Besides, I know a ton of places we can go that they wouldn’t be caught dead at, so they’ll never see you again anyway.” Lincoln just shrugged, “Well whatever, oh hey, we should start heading back to the restaurant if we want to make it in time for our reservation.” Leni pulled out her phone and looked at the time, “Huh, yeah you’re right. Let’s be on our way then” She said as she stood up and stretched before pulling Lincoln in close once more and the pair of them walked back towards the doors. They saw the place where the girl had been laying was now empty, “Looks like she came to, must have had a bitch of a headache” Lincoln still needed to figure out how she did that, but for now he had an evening to enjoy and a sister to romance.

 

 

Once they arrived back at the restaurant, they noticed that a different waiter was staffed from the young man they had seen before. This waiter kindly showed them to their seats and stayed silent while they ordered. Once he was gone, they were able to take in the lavish scenery of the gold and burgundy that decorated the walls, the lights, even the staff as they went about their duties. Lincoln looked at his sister to see that her eyes were sparkling as she took in the air of the high-class establishment, “you really have an appreciation for beauty, don’t you?” Leni smiled at him and nodded, “Mmhmm, It’s my passion. I love to create and experience beauty whenever I find it.” Lincoln was glad to see that no matter which side of his sister was present, that particular pieces of her never changed. They enjoyed a nice long meal and passed the time by talking about what Lincoln and Lori did together and talking about the places they would go to for the rest of her turn. As they finished up their meal, Leni pulled out a silver card and handed it to the waiter with the receipt. Lincoln gave her a puzzled look, “That card is a joint fund that all of us share for anything that might need to be paid for while we are out on dates. We can’t go letting mom and dad know about this stuff, right?” Lincoln just nodded; he never ceased to be impressed with just how well his sisters worked together. As they walked out of the mall and back towards the van the sun was setting and twilight filled the sky, they noticed that the parking lot was almost completely empty save for their van and a couple of cars. They saw three figures leaned up against it; they walked to meet the pair under a light in the parking lot.

 

 

Lincoln instantly recognized two of them as the waiter from earlier and the young woman that Leni had rendered unconscious, but the third one was wearing a black zip-up hoodie, with a white undershirt and a silver chain necklace. The waiter stepped forward first, “you think you’re clever don’t you? Like you can just command people like you’re the queen of the world?” Leni giggled at his remark, “Well, as long as you act like a dumb mutt, I’ll treat you like one. Just like I had to discipline that little bitch of yours” She was baiting him into attacking her, but the hooded man put a hand on his should and pulled him back beside him. The hooded figure cleared his throat, “Listen, I’ve only seen a few people who can do what Vicky described. You’re clearly no victim, so let me make this as clear as possible” Lincoln’s heart began to race when he heard more footsteps. He looked around to see five more people walking towards them, dressed in black hoodies. Leni could see that Lincoln was shivering so she held him tight to her, she didn’t know what condition he’d be in after receiving the injection that very morning. She looked back to the main hooded man to see him smiling, “Now then, we are going to do to you what you did to poor Vicky and Darren. Then we’ll see if you have the balls to screw with my crew ever again. But first, the boys are going to take some time and have a little fun with you first.” Leni leaned down to whisper in Lincoln’s ear, “If anything happens, just stick by the van, I can probably handle these guys” She glanced over to notice that his eyes were screwed shut, and he was taking in labored breaths. She thought he might be having a reaction to the serum, “Can we leave the boy out of this? It’s not like he had any part in this anyways.” Suddenly Vicky stepped forward, “Hell no, I saw him gunning after me. I saw the look in his eyes, I don’t know what he would’ve done if there weren’t guards around. There’s no way he’s getting out of this!” the hooded man flicked the back of her head, and she quickly got back in line, “Well, you heard the girl. Sorry little man, but looks like this is punishment by proxy, huh?” as the eight people closed in around them, Lincoln spoke up, “Can you at least tell me your name? I want to make sure I remember it” The hooded man began to laugh, “Look at that, he can talk, I thought you went catatonic on us. Tell you what, if you survive this, then I‘ll tell you my name, how’s that?”

 

 

Lincoln took a deep breath, and everyone could see how badly he was shaking, “sounds good” the pair of Louds were surrounded, “Looks like the kid’s about to piss himself” the group began to laugh as another remarked, “Well, wouldn’t you be too?” Another stepped closer, “I’m gonna have fun breaking you in” Suddenly Lisa’s words began to echo in his mind once more, “Remember the pain! She’s going to die! Get up, get up and FIGHT!” but Lincoln couldn’t even move, He was too paralyzed by fear anger to even move a muscle. Suddenly the hooded man grabbed Lincoln by the shoulders and ripped him from his sister while the rest of them pounced on her. Lincoln couldn’t see, but he could hear a loud crack followed by a man’s scream. He tried to turn to see what was happening, but froze as he felt a piece of sharp, cold metal pressed up against the side of his neck, “Don’t even think about it, you don’t wanna see what happens next. Trust me.” Lincoln’s eyes shot open as images flooded his mind. He could hear it, a grunt from Leni, the sound of bodies hitting the ground, then the tearing of clothes. After just the mere thought of something happening to Ronnie Ann throwing him over the edge, he saw that the same nightmare was about to happen to his sister. The hooded man could feel him shaking violently in his grasp, almost like he was having a seizure. He released Lincoln slightly to see what was happening to see him staring blankly with tears streaming down his face as foam formed at the corners of his mouth. The hooded man laid Lincoln down on his side, then went over to where Leni was.

 

 

Lincoln could see her, her dress was torn; her panties were on the ground next to her as the hooded figures encircled her. He could see the main guy standing between her legs and laughing. Lincoln closed his eyes once more, and a loud ringing sound made him deaf to everything around him as everything went white. For an instant, Lincoln thought he was dead. He saw a figure in the light, a boy in his late teens with glowing purple eyes and tendrils stretching out from his back, he had flowing hair that was white as the driven snow and let out a roar that sounded like a monster from the depths. The figure pointed at him growling as he spoke, “Don’t you dare let anything happen to them! They are your responsibility now. You alone are their guardian, their protector. Now, stop holding back. They are risking their lives for you every day, its time you do the same. Make your life worth living and protect those you love.” Suddenly, everything faded back to black and Lincoln opened his eyes to find the hooded man getting on his knees to begin his assault on her. He could see the others were holding her down while Vicky watched with a wicked smile on her face. Lincoln bit down hard on his lip, causing blood to stream down his chin as a sharp pain shot through his body, bringing him back to his senses. He could see Leni was trying to resist her attackers by thrashing under them, when he saw Darren punch her in the head, knocking her unconscious.

 

 

Lincoln, now in control again, could feel a heat filling his body as his vision began to swim. He couldn’t control the rage he felt anymore as he sprung to his feet and took a deep breath. Everyone froze as they heard a bloodcurdling screech ring out in the parking lot; loud enough to make most of the attackers cover their ears. They looked over to see him, the boy that was on the ground just a moment ago was now on his feet, with blood dripping off of his chin and a purple glow in his eyes. Without a second to react, he bolted towards the main attacker. Not even Lincoln was prepared for how fast he would go. He rammed right into the main hooded man, hitting him in the shoulder with his knee and knocking him over before tackling Vicky with incredible speed. Lincoln didn’t know why he was so fast now, but he didn’t care. The only thing on the mind now was getting Leni out of this mess. As he took Vicky to the ground, the continued to slide along the pavement once they landed. They skid along as the hard pavement tore through her clothes and began tearing the skin off of her back as they continued to slide. As they slid, Lincoln crouched on top of her and jumped as high as he could. Her screaming sounded distant now, and Lincoln looked down to see he was now a hundred feet in the air. He aimed himself back towards the central pile of bodies, which was now helping their boss to his feet.

 

 

Lincoln landed with a roll and dove back toward the group; only a few of them were able to dodge out of the way in time as he flew into their group. He took two more people with him this time by close lining them. Just as they were about to hit the ground, Lincoln punched the two hooded figures as hard as he could, and could feel their bones crunching under the force of his blow. He stopped short as the other two continued to sail away before landing far away, showing no signs of getting back up. He turned back towards the main group, and they looked on in horror at what this monster was doing. He tried to speak and tell them to get away from his sister, but all that came out was a gargled growl. Darren grabbed Leni and held her up, using her as a shield. The sight of her naked and bruised body threw him over the edge again as he bolted towards them. This time, he stopped short, right in front of the remaining members. As he suddenly stopped, he created a strong breeze that rushed from behind him and blew past them. The leading man was clutching his shoulder and holding his knife. He was about to throw it towards Darren when Lincoln caught his hand and looked the man in the eyes. He was paralyzed with fear, looking at a pair of glowing purple eyes as overwhelming pain wretched through his body. Lincoln crushed them man’s hand in his, causing him to scream.

 

 

The remaining three members other than Darren grabbed hold of Lincoln and tried to pull him to the ground. Lincoln buried his elbow into one of them, sending him flying back. He grabbed the arm of another and heard a woman scream as he broke the arm. He turned around to stare down the last hooded figure before jumping up and kicking him with both feet in his chest. He could feel his lungs collapsing as the man flew away at high speed and crashed into a car. Using his speed, he was behind Darren in an instant, grabbing ahold of the back of the young man’s neck and growling. Darren released Leni, letting her fall to the ground before being lifted up by Lincoln with one arm easily. He walked over to the hooded man, who was clutching his broken hand. Lincoln turned the man onto his back with his foot before stomping on his stomach. The man was forced to look at Lincoln as he squeezed the Life out of Darren, the entire parking lot silent save for the soft groans of the fallen attackers and the loud crack from Darren’s neck breaking. Lincoln could see the man was now crying, which only made him even madder. Lincoln found he was finally able to speak, even though his voice sounded like a beast’s, “How dare you!? How dare you cry after what you did!?” the man looked up at the monster before him as if he didn’t understand him. Lincoln tossed the lifeless corpse to the side before straddling the leader of the gang that had assaulted him and his sister. He could hear Lincoln’s knuckles cracking and could swear that he saw a smile forming on his lips, “Now then, you owe me a name. SPEAK!” That was all the man heard before a fist sunk into his wounded shoulder, breaking it instantly. The man howled in pain, but was silenced by a hard slap from Lincoln, “What is your name? Answer me!” The man began to mutter through his shivering jaw, “M-m-mm-m-marcus, m-my name is-s Marcus! Please let me g-“ That was all he managed to get out before Lincoln buried his fist into Marcus’ chest, shattering his sternum and collapsing his lungs.

 

 

As Lincoln’s vision began to clear and his breath calmed down he was able to stand on shaky legs to wander over to his sister, who was lying on the ground. He cradled Leni in his arms and went to stroke her hair when he saw that his hands were stained with blood. He wiped them off on her torn clothes before going in the van to grab a jar of Lisa’s healing balm. He rubbed his sister down with it, making sure she was healed from their assault. She woke up in Lincoln’s arms, looking up at the night sky and his teary face. She placed a hand on his cheek, “are you okay, Lincoln? Did they hurt you?” Lincoln began to choke a laugh out with his crying as he held her close, “I’m so happy you’re okay, Leni. I did my best to stop them, but I don’t know if I was able to save you” Leni kissed him on the neck, “All they did was ruin a perfectly good outfit and give me a headache, you stopped them from doing anything more. Speaking of which, where are they?” Lincoln’s eyes shot open as he looked around. He could still see their figures outlined by the light, eight attackers that surrounded his sister, their bodies lying on the ground, a few of them gasping for air, most of them not. He looked back down at her, “I lost control, I couldn’t control myself. I uh…took care of them” Leni blinked in surprise, “seriously? I was just going to break an arm or two. Did you seriously kill them all?” Lincoln nodded as more tears streamed down his face, “I couldn’t stop myself, I had to protect you no matter what” Leni sat up and held her little brother close to her bare chest and made him calm down by listening to her heartbeat. She looked around to see the aftermath. She couldn’t believe that Lisa’s serum was already working, albeit poorly. She’d have to talk about this with Lisa after they got home. After Lincoln had calmed down, he helped her to her feet and over to the van. She was able to walk fine on her own because of the balm, but she knew that Lincoln needed her right now more than anything else. She put on a fresh outfit and walked over to get a good look at each of the attackers. She took pictures of them, their wounds and the damage done to the parking lot and sent them over to Lisa’s computer with the message “You have a lot of work to do”.

 

 

Leni took out a small cloth and held it over the mouths and noses of the surviving gang members as she passed by, suffocating them before rejoining her brother at the van. She made sure Lincoln was alright before they got back in the van, “We should probably get out of here before, ya know, some less understanding people get here.” Lincoln nodded as the quietly peeled out of the parking lot. Lincoln was exhausted after the fight and passed out in the seat. All he was able to dream about was the screams and the faces of the gang members and how easily he crushed them. Was this the kind of power that Lisa was talking about? Was he always going to lose control of himself and turn into that every time he needed to protect someone? This was all he could think of until he was awoken by the feeling of a pair of soft, warm lips against his forehead; he opened his eyes to find Leni’s smiling face. She helped him out of the van to give him a view of a calm, sandy beach with the moon reflecting off of the water. He looked over at her, “Where are we?” Leni giggled, “A beach, duh. There’s no way I’m letting tonight end on a sour note like that. Come on Linc, I have a story to tell you, and then I believe you owe me a night of love and I owe you for saving me.” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but had no time to argue as she pulled him from the van and held him close to her as she walked towards the shore. He couldn’t deny how beautiful she looked in the moonlight and how good the cool ocean breeze felt on his face. Despite the hell he just went through, he refused to forget what he was fighting for, her. Everything he had done this evening was for her, even if he made a bad call he wouldn’t let that ruin her night. She looked over to see him smiling up at her, “Well you won the challenge, so I believe you owe me a story. Isn’t that right, my dear?” Leni laughed as if she was without a care in the world, “Yes, darling. I suppose I do, listen well, okay?” Lincoln nodded as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close.

 

 

Lincoln listened as she told him her story, the truth of who she was, who Leni Loud really was. She told him that when she was a little girl, she was always fascinated with beautiful things and how even when she was young she showed a high aptitude for math and science. As a little girl, their parents were going to enroll her in advanced schools to further her education so that she could take full advantage of her natural talent. The issue was, that if Leni followed science she would have been locked off from pursuing beauty through fashion and art ever again. It was because of this that she formed the ditzy blond mask. Her grades fell, and everyone began to see her as average, Leni knew what she was sacrificing by doing this, but she was willing to risk a safe future in something she hated for a risky life pursuing what she loved. She kept up her bubbly and ditzy appearance even though she naturally acted more like Lisa. For the longest time, stupidity offended her, even in the art world, but over time that changed. Leni was able to be more accepting and loving towards others, especially towards her family. Of course, just because she developed a second personality didn’t mean she wasn’t still a gifted individual. Leni would continue to develop her other skills privately, to keep her mind sharp while also being the sister she appeared to be. She never lied to her siblings about who she was, but most of her siblings weren’t around to see who she was before she developed her second personality. Regardless of whether she was a genius or a ditz, her love for Lincoln was always going to be a part of her.

 

 

After she had finished she looked over at her little brother, “But are you sure that you can love me? Even though I’m two completely different people? Even though I lie to the world every day?” Lincoln smiled at her, “you can lie to the rest of the world, but you don’t lie to me, of course, I can love you. I need you to be a part of my future. I love you so much, but can you say the same? I mean, I just killed people without a second thought. I’m a monster now” Leni frowned at him, ‘You’re no monster, Linc. You only did that because you were protecting me and the serum took over. We’ll be working with Lisa to make sure you don’t lose it like that ever again. There’s a reason you’re like that now, and it’s by no means your fault” She stopped to turn Lincoln towards her before gently kissing him, “I love you more than anything else, and I can’t imagine life without you, which is why you had to take that serum.” Lincoln furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?” Leni sighed, “Here’s another bit of news for you, the chemicals that Lisa was giving you during Lori’s turn were poisonous to you. We didn’t figure it out until later, but once we did Lisa worked nonstop to get a cure working for you. Once she did she stuck you with it. The treatment involved rewriting your RNA and changing your entire body. We expected some side effects, apparently, you going crazy is one of them, and we’ll work on that.” Lincoln couldn’t believe it, “But if that’s true, then why did Lisa lie this morning?” Leni ran her fingers through his hair and sighed, “Because she doesn’t want you to hate her, she loves you a lot and would kill herself if she found out that you hated her for trying to help you.” Lincoln held one of her hands, “I could never hate you guys, ever. After we get back, do you mind if I spend a little time with her? I need to make sure she knows how I feel” Leni thought for a moment, “Well, as long as you don’t have actual sex with her, then yeah.” Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief, “Good, now then, I think we both need something to take our minds off of what happened today, don’t you?” Leni smiled seductively, “Like, I’ve been waiting all day for this.”

 

 

They made their way back to the van, and Leni grabbed a blanket out of the back before bringing it back to the shore and laying it down. Leni took off her dress and her underwear quickly followed. She helped Lincoln out of his clothes too, and now the both stood naked, face to face under the moonlight as waves softly crashed beside then and cool breeze rushed around their bare flesh. Leni laid a hand against her brother’s cheek, “Sorry if tonight isn’t too fancy, but I don’t have my room or my special outfit tonight, so we’ll do that tomorrow, kay?” Lincoln rested his hands on her hips, “I don’t mind, just as long you feel special, that’s all that matters tonight” She blushed a little at his words, he really was a gentleman. He fought for his lady’s honor and safety and was placing her happiness above his own. She was so happy that she could share this moment with him. She stroked his hair, “Do you mind if I take control for this? I want to make sure we don’t waste any time you worrying about having to go slow. Just let me take control and ride out every last wave of pleasure, kay?” Lincoln nodded as she held him still while she slid down to her knees breathing in his scent and she ran her nose along the length of his manhood. She brought a bottle of lube with her when she grabbed the blanket and began to rub herself all over with it. Once she was glistening in the moonlight, she returned her attention to her brother, who was at half-mast. She ran her warm, slippery hands along his length, stroking him to attention. She stroked faster and faster, causing the pleasure to build up quickly as his balls began to churn. Within a moment he was already coating his sister’s face in his first load of cum that day. Her face was completely covered in white streams of hot cum once he was finished. She carefully scooped up all of his precious milk and slurped it down, savoring his flavor as it rushed down her throat. Without taking a break, she placed her hands on Lincoln’s butt and placed the head of his cock in her mouth. With one swift motion, she slid his entire shaft into her throat. The sudden warmth enveloping him was amazing, but then it became even more intense as she began to hum and make swallowing motions while she bobbed her head on his meat. The pleasure was too much for him, and another orgasm ripped through his body. He began pouring a steady stream of semen down her through, filling her belly.

 

 

He came out of her mouth with a pop as she took several deep breaths, “You aren’t done yet, lover boy” she said as she wrapped her large breasts around his member. She squeezed them tight around his hot rod and began sliding them up and down his length. He was in heaven from the repeat orgasms and the soft and slippery warmth that completely swallowed his dick. Her boobs were absolutely perfect for this as she brought him closer and closer to another orgasm. She knew he couldn’t hold back much longer so she kicked it up a notch by sliding her tongue under his head while she stroked him with her breasts. It only took a moment for a fresh torrent of jizz to begin spraying into her mouth, which she gulped down gratefully. Lincoln was going weak at the knees when Leni grabbed ahold of him and pinned him to the blanket before straddling him and stroking him back to full size. She kissed him deeply, and he could taste the saltiness of his juices along with the sweetness of her saliva, he was losing his mind in the pleasure she was giving him. Once he was hard again, she lined him up with her entrance before sliding only the head in and swirling her hips, “come on, show me you want it” that was all he needed to hear before his hips rocketed forward and his balls slapped against her as he forced himself inside of her. She slammed her hips down, forcing both of them to hit the ground hard and forcing him even deeper inside of her womb. The sudden penetration threw Leni into and orgasm, and her waiting womb milked another orgasm out of Lincoln. The feeling of her velvety walls coaxing every spurt out of him made his hips jerk, trying to get even deeper inside of her. The feeling of hot ropes filling her to the brim only lengthened and intensified her orgasm, causing her walls so squeeze him even tighter. He kept cumming for what seemed like an eternity until they both started to calm down.

 

 

They were both panting, and Lincoln began to shrink inside of her when Leni smiled down at him, “Oh no you don’t mister” she said as she slid a hand behind her and prodded a finger at his butt before forcing it inside. The sudden intrusion caused him to lift her up with how hard he thrust into her. He was back to his full length as she ground her hips into his as hard as she should. She could feel another orgasm stirring within her and wasn’t going to wait for it. She stuck a second finger inside of her brother and massaged his prostate, causing his eyes to roll back and his hips to go insane as he thrust into her with reckless abandon. The constant assault both of them were taking brought them to a simultaneous peak. He was firing such intense blasts of cum into her that she could feel every last drop as hit splashed against her womb. They were both gone for a moment, completely overcome with pleasure. When Leni came to, she found that Lincoln was still hard, so she pulled him out of herself and enjoyed the feeling of a river of semen flooding out from her lips. Then she turned around to face the ocean before prodding her brother against her backdoor. She sunk him into her, slamming her hips against his once more, the combined pain and pleasure that the both of them felt threw them into yet another orgasm. Leni, overcome by the sudden warmth and stretching in her ass and Lincoln having such intense pressure constricting his manhood, with both of them still sensitive from their last orgasms served to explode with pleasure. Leni sprayed her juices all over the blanket while Lincoln fired even more hot batter up into her belly. Their bodies were beginning to ache from all the pleasure that was ripping through them, but Leni was determined to keep going until she erased the day’s nightmares from her little brother’s mind.

 

 

She hopped off of him and wrapped legs around his face before sinking his member into her mouth once more. She rubbed her pussy against his face for a moment until he came to and immediately got to work pleasing his woman. He buried his tongue into her and began to suck their combined juices out of her, enjoying the flavor of their combined love while the vacuum that was being created inside of her was causing her to choke on Lincoln’s throbbing member. Leni began to moan with him inside of her mouth as her lower lips showered his face with fresh love juice. The vibrations caused his aching balls to shoot one last orgasm into her eagerly waiting mouth before he passed out. She rode out the last waves of her orgasm before sliding off of him and lying beside him for a moment. She turned herself so that their heads were next to each other. She showered him with kisses until he woke up a few minutes later and got him to return the favor. They lie in each other’s arms, kissing each other and enveloping each other in their love the felt for one another. After a few more minutes, they were finally able to get up on shaky legs and make their way over to the shower, leaning on each other to walk. After washing each other off and grabbing all of their belongings, they headed back to the van and put on fresh clothes. They made sure they were awake enough before going home. They sorted out their plans for the coming weeks, how Lincoln was going to spend tonight with Lisa to make sure that she was okay, and figuring out how to tie Lori into their plans every now and again.

 

 

Once they arrived home, they quietly moved all of their bags and dirty laundry into the house, keeping it all safely hidden from their parents. Once everything was cleaned up from the van, Leni quickly checked the news to see a late night report of a mass murder that took place outside of the mall in the city. Leni held her breath as she read the story. Apparently, all of the cameras were conveniently shut off during the times when the murders would have occurred, and police currently have no leads as to who the killer or killers were. It was suspected that these were the members of the infamous ‘Murder of Crows’ gang, possibly taken out by an enemy gang. Leni was relieved that She didn’t have to work with the others to hide Lincoln, but knew that they would all need to keep a close eye on him until he had these abilities under control. As the two of them walked upstairs for the last time that evening, the kissed each other goodnight, Leni headed to Lincoln’s room for the night while Lincoln went to Lisa’s room for some private time with his scared little sister. He needed to make sure she got the love she needed and knew that Leni would be waiting for him tomorrow. Lincoln quietly entered the room to find Lisa passed out on her desk while another experiment was spinning away in a centrifuge. An idea crept into his mind as he approached his little sister, “Hey, Lisa…”

 

 

 

 

End Note:

 

Sorry for the wait, there are three chapters coming your way. I hit a bit of writers block in figuring out how to start this arc off properly. Let me know If I Should move the story to Adult++ because of the light gore. As always, thank you all so much for reading this far and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters as well.

 

For those of you wondering, I have only posted to AFFO thus far. I don’t know what AO3 is, but I sure would like to. If any of you have other recommended sites for me to post my stories to, I would very much like to hear about them. I want to reach as wide a demographic as possible to get better criticism and more recommendations.

 

Additionally, you should all know that I’m currently posting the first draft of the story. Once this draft is done, I will go back over the whole thing to do a remastered release with fixed grammar, fixed scenes, better dialogue, extra content, etc. Be sure to look forward to that for this fic as well as the upcoming fics for Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Adventure Time, and much more.


	9. Chapter 9: Leni, part 2: the morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan-based, non-profit parody. Loud House and its affiliated characters and setting are owned by nickelodeon.

Chapter 9: Leni part 2, the morning after

 

“Hey, Lisa…” Lincoln whispered to his sleeping sister as she lie passed out on her desk. She looked so tired, but he needed to make sure she could rest easy. He walked up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her. She held her in a tight embrace and he could feel her stir in his arms. He began kissing her neck and ear causing Lisa to moan slightly in her deep sleep. He needed to find a way to wake her up, so while he kept showering her with kisses, he slid one of his hands down her pants and began rubbing her little love button, causing her to shiver in his arms. The constant pleasure that was slowly building in her caused her breath to become ragged and her hips to gently buck against his hand. He knew she couldn’t take much more, so he used his free hand to turn her head towards his and placed his thumb over her clit while prodding her entrance with two fingers. In one motion he pulled her in for a deep kiss, pressed her love button with his thumb and pushed two fingers into her soft folds. The sudden assault caused her eyes to shoot open and roll back as she squirted into her brother’s hand over and over again as a violent orgasm ripped through her small frame. She was panting into his mouth as her tongue lazily wrestled with his, all while her velvety tunnel squeezed his fingers.

 

 

Once her orgasm died down, she realized she wasn’t dreaming and that Lincoln was actually in her room, fingering her silly. She broke their kiss to catch her breath, “Wh…wha…What are you doing here, Linco-!!” was all she could make out before he scooped her up and dropped her on her bed. HE hopped on top of her and took her clothes of, pulling her sweater up and off of her, then sliding off her pants, “Some naughty girl wasn’t wearing panties again. I’m gonna have to punish you for that.” She could feel herself get wetter after hearing that, ‘But Lincoln, the deALLLL AHHH!” she screamed as he began fingering both of her holes with three fingers each. The pressure she felt was extreme, she couldn’t even see straight as he sunk his digits into her sensitive flesh. She clenched her teeth as she felt his lips close around her nub before he stated sucking hard on it. She threw her head back as another orgasm rocked through her. She felt her holes pulsing and Lincoln trying to sink deeper into her. She screwed her eyes shut as he pulled his fingers out of her but and started pushing his whole hand into her entrance.

 

 

Her eyes and mouth shot open and her breath was forced out of her as Lincoln slid his entire hand into her small body. She couldn’t even breath until he slid his hand out a little, just to push it back in again to rob her of her breath once more. He was in complete control, she was only able to breathe in time with his thrusts and the lack of oxygen was making the pain turn to pleasure quickly. He lifted his hand and her entire lower half with it, causing a noticeable bulge to appear in her stomach. Lisa began foaming at the mouth as he twisted his hand inside of her and poked one of two of his fingers into her womb. She began cumming nonstop as her juices coted his hand and sprayed his arm. Lincoln could feel her orgasm dying down a little so he took his free hand and flicked her clit with his fingers. Her entire body was convulsing as a ferocious wave of pleasure overtook her. Lisa was cumming for an eternity, and once it died down she could feel herself suffocating and realized that Lincoln pushed one of her socks into her mouth. She felt like passing out, when Lincoln suddenly closed his hand into a fist and pulled his arm out of her abused hole in one motion. Her screams were muffled by the cloth as she was thrown into an orgasm that twisted her body and made her arch her belly towards the ceiling while a steady stream of juice shot out from her and onto the blankets.

 

 

Halfway through the orgasm, Lisa passed out. Lincoln figured she should have been properly broken down after that, so he began gently rubbing her button again until she woke up. She stayed unconscious for a few minutes, until her eyes opened a little. Then they went wide as the pleasure caught up with her and threw her into another orgasm, making her scream for pain and pleasure into her gag. Once her body stopped shaking, Lincoln could hear her mumbling something. He removed the sock and listened close, “PLesh, shtohp makin meh cuuuuuuum. It hurtsh to cuuuum. Pleash shtohp. I’ww beh a guuud girrww. Jusht plesh shtohp.” Lincoln was satisfied with his handiwork. He placed his broken sister in his lap and stroked her hair and rubbed her insides with balm. As the warm feeling spread through her, Lisa had a dumb grin plastered on her face as drool ran down her cheek. Lincoln laughed as he cleaned his little sister up and waited her for her to regain her sanity. Once she finally came to and saw Lincoln, she started to cry, “I’m sorry Lincoln, I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry I failed you. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry…” Lincoln just kissed his little sister’s body all over while she creid in his arms, “It’s okay Lisa, I know you weren’t trying to hurt me, I know you were just trying to help. It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay…”

 

 

After a little while Lisa was fully conscious again and grabbed Lincoln by the face and brought his within an inch of hers with tears still in her eyes, “Lincoln, I’m so sorry for what I did to you” Lincoln smiled at her, “I know Lisa, I forgive you” then he kissed her so softly and lovingly that she never wanted to let him go. He broke their kiss, much to her disappointment, “I love you Lisa, never forget that, Okay?” Lisa sniffled, “I won’t, I love you too Lincoln, so much” He slid her under her sheets, “I know sweety, now get some rest. You need it” he took her glasses off and set them on her nightstand before quietly leaving the room and going into Lori’s. He could see that she was still awake, and he could smell her scent throughout the entire room. HE sat on the edge of her bed, leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. He could see her smile a little, “Thank you, I love you Lincoln” Lincoln walked back towards his own room, “I love you too Lori, sleep well” He closed her door and walked back to his room. He opened the door to find that an exhausted Leni had passed out on top of the sheets, completely naked. He stripped off his clothes and joined her in bed, giving her one last kiss before throwing he sheets over them both and settling into her warm bosom for the night.

 

 

Throughout the night, Lincoln kept seeing them, over and over again. He couldn’t get them out of his head; he didn’t even know those people. All he wanted to do was protect Leni. Lisa said nothing would happen to him for months, but somehow powers crop up that same day and he manages to kill a bunch of people. He could still hear their screams and feel their bones breaking from his blows. He was sweating all night, fidgeting as his slumber was filled with nightmares of what he had done. His shaking had woken Leni, she opened her eyes to see Lincoln looking like he was having a heart attack while tears streamed down his face. She held him close and started stroking his hair, “It’s okay, Lincoln. We’ll figure this out. I know you didn’t want to do it.” She held him close until sleep claimed her once more. As Lincoln dreamed, the screams of pain drifted away from him as everything faded to white and he saw the same figure from before he lost control of himself. He could still see the tendrils twisting and waving as they extended out from the silhouette’s frame, “Now you’ve had a taste of what you are capable of” Lincoln clenched his teeth, “I never wanted this! I just wanted to keep Leni safe! I never wanted to hurt those people!” the purple eyes of the shadowy figure just stared blankly at him, “You lack control over yourself, the only way you will find it is through the love of your sisters. Only then will you be able to become a protector, instead of a monster” Lincoln couldn’t help but hate himself for what he had done, “So I’m stuck like this? Like a monster until I figure out how to control the serum?” the figure began to fade away once more, “the past cannot be undone, only the future can be changed, choose your battles wisely.”

 

 

Lincoln awoke the next morning; feeling exhausted from all that he had done the previous night. He slipped out of bed and trained in the backyard once more, but he noticed that he didn’t have any of his powers now. He went back inside and showered, once he was heading back to his room he found Leni and Lisa talking while sitting on his bed. He looked at the two of them and Lisa hopped off the bed, “Lincoln! Leni told me everything. I should have warned you, the serum is volatile in its early stages after it’s introduced into the body. When under extreme physical, mental or emotional stress, the serum will activate temporarily. Unfortunately it would cause a cerebral overload, seizing control of our body. Over time, the serum will be fully absorbed into the body and will have the full range of your abilities under complete control at all times. Until then, I suggest you be very careful” Lincoln still hadn’t gotten over what he had done, “So you knew I would do that and you let me go out anyway!?” Leni got off the bed and walked over to Lincoln, sending her hand across his face with a loud slap. Lincoln rubbed his cheek and Leni looked at him with her icy glare, “Well? I hit you, aren’t you going to turn into a monster and kill me? No, you’re not. That’s not how that serum was even designed. None of us had any idea that those people would even be there, so we had no idea that you would be in danger. You have no right to blame Lisa, not when all she was doing was saving your life.”

 

 

Lincoln fell to his knees and but his head in his hands, “But why? Why did I have to kill those people? They could have just been having a bad day, and now they’ll never have a chance to make better choices” He heard Lisa clear her throat, “Actually, you were better off killing them” Lincoln’s head snapped up as he looked at his little sister with disbelief. “The people you killed last night were confirmed to be members of the Murder of Crows gang. And before you misunderstand, Murder of Crows is as much a gang as MS13 is. They seek out pure revenge against society by committing acts of violence ranging from lynching to mass murders. They are typically seen in other areas of the country, but apparently there is a small presence of them near here. They are founded on the belief that the only way changes are brought about in society is through forcing them by removing the opposition to those changes” Lincoln blinked in disbelief, “how do you know all this?” Lisa adjusted her glasses, “Well, When I was at a science conference regarding cybernetic enhancements, the meeting was cut short by an explosion in the building, followed by the invasion of those hooded fools, they declared that by implanting cybernetics into humans, we were destroying humanity, which was an unforgiveable sin. They shot and killed three leaders of the field before security showed up and repelled them. They thought I was the daughter of the other scientists, so they were going to kill be in front of who they thought was my father. These people are no small street gang, they are a group of violent radicals who kill those who disagree with them or represent that which they oppose” Lincoln was staring at the floor, he felt so conflicted. All he wanted to do was protect Leni, but he ended up killing those people thanks to Lisa’s serum. Even though the people he killed were undeniably in the wrong, he still felt horrible for taking their lives.

 

 

Lisa and Leni pulled him in for a hug, “Lincoln, you can’t blame yourself for this. You acted on instinct and we’ll work on making sure that you don’t do that again. Lisa will keep looking to see if there’s a way to speed up the process. In the meantime, you and I will work together to help you through this; I’ll make sure Lori helps however she can too.” Lincoln held his sisters close, “Thanks, I don’t ever want to lose control like that again” The three of them separated, “Alright, Linc. Get ready for school and we’ll be ready downstairs, we’ll get through this.” Lincoln nodded and watched them leave before closing the door. Lincoln got dressed and looked in the mirror, unable to shake the feeling of shame. The thing that bothered him the most wasn’t that he killed those people he knew that he was protecting his sister and that the serum was controlling him, but there was something more. There was a part of him that actually wanted to do those things; some part of that night gave him a sort of satisfaction. He knew it was wrong and that there was no getting around that he was still responsible for their deaths, but he knew he could at least work with his sisters and see if they could help him, that was what they agreed to after all.

 

 

For most of the week, Lincoln was focused on testing and training, seeing if he was getting any more control of his dormant abilities. So far, he was unable to muster any extra strength than normally. Every day after school, he would go for a walk with Leni around the neighborhood. She knew that they wouldn’t run into any real danger near their home, and these times would give her the ability to better help her little brother. On Tuesday, he walked with Leni as the sun set over the trees, “So…There’s something else that’s been bothering me about what happened that night” Leni put her arm around his shoulders, “go ahead, what’s up?” Lincoln swallowed hard, “Well, I uh… part of me…well I…kind of…liked it” Leni just kept walking with him, almost as if she didn’t hear him, “That’ll go away, it’s a part of the serum. A lot of the abilities increase testosterone and adrenaline, the possibility of you having some bloodlust for a couple weeks is totally there, especially since you saw some action. Have you gotten into any fights since then?” Lincoln shook his head, “Oh, god no. I’ve been staying away from all that; Ronnie Ann has been walking with me at school, so she takes care of any problems there” Leni smiled at him, “She’s like, pretty awesome isn’t she? Have you kissed her since Jean Juan’s?” Lincoln blushed a little, “Uh, no I haven’t done much will her since then, why?” Leni had a wide grin on her face, “Well, since you guys have a school dance next Friday, why don’t you show her a good time?” Lincoln looked up at his big sister, “How did you even know about the dan—oh, right, nevermind” Leni giggled a little, “You should totally take her out on a date that night since all the other kids are going to be at the dance, show her what a gentleman you can be.” Lincoln looked away from her for a moment, “ I don’t know Leni, What if I run into trouble while we’re out? I don’t want that to happen while Ronnie Ann is around. I don’t want her to see me like you did.” Leni just sighed and rubbed her little brother’s head, “It’ll be okay, Ronnie Ann is no pushover, besides, We’ll keep an eye on you if you want.” Lincoln looked up at her, “Seriously? I mean if you guys can cover us if something goes wrong, then I’d totally go for it.” Leni was glad to see that Lincoln was concentrating on something other than the incident, “You can totally count on us, Lincoln. Just make sure to show her a good time.” She gave a devious wink, making his cheeks turn a deeper shade of red.

 

 

On Wednesday, Lincoln came home looking exhausted. Leni grabbed ahold of him and took him with her into her room, sitting him down on her bed. She looked him over, “you okay, Lincoln? It looks like you didn’t sleep again; you’ve got to stop doing this. You’re gonna end up hur—wait…what’s that?” Lincon’s eyes darted around, “Uh, what’s what? No idea what you’re talking about…hehe” She could see him sweating. She brought her face within inches of his, closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, “Mmmm, cinnamon. I wonder why you smell like that, oh maybe it comes from this weird red mark on your neck. What’s that Lincoln?” Lincoln stammered before sighing in defeat, “It’s a…well, that’s from Ronnie Ann. She kinda cornered me in the hallway and kissed me, then she started going to town on my neck, then she asked if I wanted to go to the dance with her” Leni’s eyes lit up, “And? You totally said yes, right? You totally had to say yes after that right?” Lincoln gave her an annoyed loo, “Of course I said yes, I kinda wanted to be the one to ask her, but she beat me to it”.

 

 

Leni sat on Lori’s bed and started to laugh, “I’ll say, with a mark like that, I didn’t know Ronnie Ann was that aggressive. She’s a total beast” Lincoln rubbed the mark she left, “Yeah, she’s really something.” Leni bounced giddily on the bed, “Oooh, we totally have to make you a suit for the dance, how about on Friday?” Lincoln was surprised to see how excited she was, “Uh, yeah sure. Thanks a lot.” Leni bit her lip as she looked at her little brother, “Of course, you’ll have to pay for it, and perhaps we can negotiate a little proposition for you?” Lincoln swallowed hard, “Uh, what did you have in mind?” Leni smiled at him, “Hmm? Oh nothing much, it’s just that even though I’ve been sleeping with you I’ve been feeling so lonely” she leaned back on the bed and pulled up her dress to reveal her damp panties. She saw Lincoln lick his lips, “That’s right stud, I need a little special attention at the end of the day, it is my turn after all.” Lincoln cleared his throat, “Well, I’m sure we can work something out. I take it I’ll need to start making my payments in advance? Say tonight?” Leni nodded before sitting back up, “Sounds awesome. Now, why don’t you go work out and take a shower? I have some stuff I need to talk about with some of the girls in private.” Lincoln stretched before getting up to leave the room, “Sure, see you in a couple of hours then?” Leni walked with him to the door, kissing him on the back of the neck, “Uh-huh, I’m totally looking forward to it, stud.”

 

 

As Lincoln began training under the evening sky, Leni walked over to Lisa’s room and knocked twice before being greeted by her little sister in a lab coat, “I’ve told you before not to interrupt—Oh, it’s you, do you require my assistance?” Leni smiled down at her, “Let’s go inside, this is like, kinda private, ya know?” Lisa sighed and let her big sister into the room. Leni walked over and sat on Lisa’s bed, “So, Lincoln is going to the dance with Ronnie Ann next Friday, and he totally needs us to look out for him when he takes her on a date, you in?” Lisa walked back over to her lab where she was conducting a new experiment, “Hmm, alright. We don’t need another incident on our hands, lest we attract unwanted attention to Lincoln.” Leni perked up, “that’s like, totally what I was thinking. So if you help us with that, I’ll be sure to sweeten up the deal with your turn, sound good?” Lisa looked over at her sister, “well, if you insist, then I accept. I will help keep Lincoln safe in exchange for your help with a few projects I’ve been working on.” Leni smiled with satisfaction and got up to leave the room, but before leaving she turned around, “Oh yeah, sis? You should like, totally change your sheets. The smell is making me dizzy” Lisa blushed gard and looked back towards Leni, only to find she had already left and closed the door, “Curse that Lincoln, taking me by surprise like that…the least he could’ve done was stay with me for the night.”

 

 

Lincoln came in from his workout, the sun having set a little while ago. He hopped up the stairs and walked towards the bathroom, shutting himself inside. He stretched before stripping admiring himself in the mirror. Powers or not, he was looking pretty damn good. And he had finally managed to get the incident off his mind thanks to Ronnie Ann. Lincoln breathed deeply, enjoying the calm feeling washing over him before reaching to pull the shower curtain aside. He jumped back a little to find that Lori was standing in the shower, naked. They looked each other up and down, Lori smiled at her little brother, “Did you miss me, babe?” She reached out her hand for him. Lincoln took her hand in his, letting her pull him into the shower with her. She hugged him close, enjoying the feeling of his warm sweaty body against hers, “Remember, this isn’t breaking any rules, in fact I was asked to do this.” Lincoln looked up at his big sister, “seriously? Leni asked you to do this?” Lori smiled, “Yeah, she asked me to be your warm-up round before her. She’s busy getting ready in our room; she’ll meet up with you after we’re done here.” Lincoln slowly nodded. Lori held him at arm’s length before sliding down t her knees, “now then, I do believe you have some stress that needs relieving? How about you vent it all out on me? Leni wants you to be a gentleman, so I’ll take care of the beast”.

 

 

Lori turned on the water so that no one else would hear them, letting the warm water flow over the two of them. Lori stood up, running her hands up her body while looking at Lincoln with a devious grin. She cupped her glistening breasts, massaging them while watching him. Lincoln began to drool and he felt a familiar fire spark inside of him. For the first time since the incident, Lincoln was finally feeling normal again. Lori sank back down to her knees while still cupping her breasts, presenting herself to her master, “Well? Go ahead. Show me your beast.” Lincoln smiled down at her, admiring the goddess that was at his feet, “well, if you insist.” She could hear Lincoln give a low growl as she saw his dick hardened in front of her face. She breathed in deeply, reveling in the scent of her man once more, letting the growing feeling of arousal flood her mind. Lincoln lined himself up with her open mouth, thrusting himself down her throat in one go. He grabbed hold of her hair, forcing her to deepthroat him. He could hear her gagging on his throbbing member as he continued to assault her. Lori loved every second of it, letting her inner bitch out once more. She loved the feeling of him abusing her, taking her like an animal. All of his pent up frustration, all of his built up lust, Lincoln was now forcing all of this on his older sister, and she was loving it. Under the steaming water of the shower, Lori slid a hand down to her aching slit and began pleasuring herself while Lincoln had his way with her. She heard him begin to pant harder and his cock throbbed hard in her throat. Lori moaned loud around his dick, sending him over the edge as hot blasts of saved up cum began filling her throat, heating her entire body up even more. He kept going and going, filling up her stomach, the feeling of being filled bringing her to her own orgasm as she came and her entire body convulsed around his still cumming cock. Once he had finally finished, he slid his member out of her throat and reveled in the sight of Lori gasping for air after such a rough ride, “Looks like you were having fun too, huh?”

 

 

Lori looked at him with flushed cheeks and a gaping mouth, smiling at him even through her exhaustion from not being able to breathe. Once she had caught her breath, she grabbed hold of her little brother’s still hard rod. She began stroking him while she teased him, “Looks like we’ve still got a way to go to until you’re ready for Leni, and I’ve still got some holes that need pounding” Lincoln loved the seemingly never-ending stamina that his sister possessed. She used Lincoln to steady herself as she rose to her feet. Lori rubbed to soft boobs into Lincolns face, enveloping him in soft warmth. She felt him let out a content sigh, regaining his stamina while she teased him. Lori released her little brother from her embrace before turning around and pressing herself against the tile wall, looking back and biting her lip as she spread her legs for her master, “What are you waiting for? You’ve got a hot and bothered slave, babe. Don’t you want to use me like the bitch I am?” Her words were more than enough to push him over the edge as he sprang upon her, pushing her warm, supple flesh into the cold bathroom tiles.

 

 

Lincoln pulled her hips down, feeling her warm lips wrap around his head. He pressed a hand to her back, keeping her pinned to the wall while his other hand continued to force her hips down onto his shaft. Once he was balls deep inside of his slave, he pulled back out of her until only the head remained. He grabbed ahold of her hair and placed his elbow on her back before slamming into her, causing her eyes to roll back and her tongue to roll out against the tiles. Steam filled the bathroom and the sounds of running water were somehow able to drown out the grunts and moans of the two Loud children. Lori was bucking back against her lover as he pounded up into her love tunnel. Lincoln loved the sense of control he got when he was with Lori, the absolute power he held over her. He hammered her insides harder and harder, to the point that she began to lose balance as she slowly slid down into the tub. He continued to rip through her without mercy, enjoying her cries and moans as her warm velvet surrounded him. Soon they were both on the bottom of te tub with hot steaming water running over Lincoln’s back while he fucked the living daylights out of his sister. She could feel him begin to swell inside of her, and the anticipation for what was coming next, coupled with the fire growing between her legs and the sensation of her brother pulling her hair, sent her over the edge. Lori clenched her teeth as her orgasm ripped through her, squeezing Lincoln like a vice inside of her. the feeling of her hot tunnel clenighing an pulsing around him threw him into his second orgasm. The feeling of her warm pussy milking the cum out of his aching balls was like nothing else. Lincoln growled as he continued to thrust into his sister forcing their orgasms to become even more intense.

 

 

As his hot milk flooded her womb, Lori could feel herself slipping as he continued to pound her sore mound. Just as her orgasm was ebbing away, Lincoln pulled out of her, lining his head up with her twitching anus before thrusting into her hard. The sudden intrusion flung Lori into the throes of yet another orgasm as she squirted love juices into the tub. Lincoln pushed her into the bottom of the tub, rubbing her clit against the warm porcelain. Her breath was caught in her chest and she tried to scream, but just as she was about to a hand clamped over her mouth. Lincoln continued to pound his sister’s ass and lifted her head until it was even with his, “Don’t even think about it, bitch. If you get us caught, I’ll never fuck you again.” He snarled at her and he could see the fear in her eyes at realizing how vulnerable they were right now. Lori held down her voice and choked back her tears while he hammered hard into her insides. The fear of getting caught spurred them both on even more now as Lincoln fucked her with blinding speed and Lori ground her love button into the tub. Soon, they were both at the edge once more as the both froze. Lori was caught in such a strong orgasm that she couldn’t even move, all she felt was her heart and the hot throbbing of cum filling her ass. Lincoln was stuck in his sister, unable to move as he felt all his frustration drain out of him from the amazing pleasure his sister’s ass was giving him, feeling it tighten around him even more than her pussy brought him to greater heights as his orgasm rushed through him like a lightning storm.

 

 

After a few minutes they both calmed down and Lincoln lifted himself off of his sister, pulling his dick out with some difficulty as she didn’t want ot let go of him. Before Lincoln could get off his knees, Lori flipped around and was lying on her back now, smiling up at him. She grabbed hold of his still hard member nad guided him to straddle her breasts, resting his rod in-between the glistening mounds of her boobs. Lori quickly wrapped her full breasts around her little brother’s cock, allowing him to begin pistoning into her once more. He pushed into her hard and she could feel the impacts rock through her golden flesh, causing her boobs to jiggle with each thrust. The head of his cock poked out of her breasts with every thrust, hypnotizing and enticing her. Lincoln felt a warm sensation around his head and looked down to see Lori’s lips pressed against her cleavage, welcoming him into her mouth every time he hammered into her. His balls began to churn as he gave into the pleasure once more. Lori felt Lincoln pull out of her breasts and rush to stand over her before thick ropes of cum coated her body, flying onto her thights, her red mound, her tight stomach, her lovely breasts, her beautiful face and her golden locks. She was covered in her master’s mark, sighing contently knowing she did a good job, “Thank you, master. Thank you for marking your bitch” Lincoln let out an exhausted laugh, “Yeah, sure thing. Now get up so we can both get cleaned up, huh?” He said as he reached down, offering her a hand.

 

 

Lincoln steadied Lori as she rose back to her feet. She took a moment to leak all of their juices out of her holes before rinsing off her master’s mark. Once she was don she held Lincoln still while she washed his bod, gliding her hands over his growing muscles, feeling how strong he was becoming. She could hardly believe that only a few days ago, he almost died. She paid special attention to his softening manhood, washing it carefully before massaging his balls and scrubbing his back. Once she had rinsed him off, he was about to grab the soap to wash her, but she raised a hand to stop him, “Uh-uh, I’ll wash myself this time, babe. Thanks for the effort, but we can’t be seen leaving together. You also have another woman to get back to, you’ve got a long night ahead of you yet.” Lincoln nodded before pulling her in for a kiss, “thanks a lot Lori, that really helped; I’m ready for her now.” Lori giggled as her cheeks turned pink, “Sure thing, babe. She’s more than ready for you. Now get going.” Lincoln stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off before carefully walking out of the bathroom, peering out the door to make sure they hadn’t alerted anyone with their passionate love-making before walking back her his room. He opened his door to find Leni, Luna, Lynn and Lisa standing inside, talking.

 

 

Apparently, Lincoln’s sudden entrance caught them off guard as Lynn jumped back slightly. Lincoln cleared his throat, “Um, I have something I need to speak with Leni about alone, if you please.” Luna laughed before passing her little brother and patting him on the shoulder, “Good luck bro, you’ll need it.” The others followed her out of the room, closing the door behind them and leaving the two of them alone. Leni was wearing a long green robe that covered her body, she stood in front of him, smiling, “Hey Linc, you ready to go?” Lincoln nodded, “yep, your gentleman is here.” Leni giggled, placing her hands on her hips, “I gotta warn you Linc, I’m different from Lori. I’m a bit more… dominant.” Lincoln just smiled at her, “You’re still you, and that’s all that matters to me. I’ll follow your lead on this one.” Lori bit her lip as she placed her hands on the belt of her robe, “Mmm, damn right you will.”

 

 

Leni undid the belt in one fluid motion, letting the robe fall off her shoulders to reveal a deep and vibrant green basque with matching thigh high stockings. Both garments were embroidered with a style of twisting vines and leaves. Lincoln looked down to see a pair of deep green and very tight panties that left little to the imagination. A hand caught his chin and brought his gaze to look Leni in the eyes. He gave her a compassionate smile that she returned before closing her eyes. Her eyes snapped back open with a devious grin, “You’re my pet tonight.” Lincoln cocked his head to the side, “Okay, what does that mean?” he was a little nervous at her tone, her switch was flipped again and he knew she could be dangerous like this. Leni placed her hands on his shoulders before gently pressing on them, indicating that she wanted him to kneel. Lincoln slid down, coming face to face with her warm loins, “Take a deep breath, savor the scent of your mistress.” Lincoln looked up at her, “Mistress?” Leni smiled down at him, sending shivers down his spine, “That’s right; I’m your emerald mistress. And you are my servant.” Suddenly Lincoln felt a hand against the back of his head as his face was forced to collide with his sister’s lace clad lips. Lincoln took a deep breath and was surprised at how wonderful she smelled. It was different from Lori, who made him feel like a beast. Leni’s scent made him feel different made him feel safe. It made him want to give in to Leni, knowing that even in this state, she would never hurt him.

 

 

After breathing her scent for a while, Leni pulled him back by his hair, “Now, slide them off, you have work to do.” Lincoln closed his eyes and slid his hands up her legs before wrapping his fingers around the hem of her panties and sliding them down. Lincoln handed the lace up to Leni, letting her place it on the dresser before strolling over to the bed and sitting on it with her legs crossed, “now then, show me you want it. Show me how bad yoyu want to please your mistress.” Lincoln knew enough about this sort of play to know what to do next. He stayed on his hands and kness, crawling over to her and gently wrapping his hands around one of her feet, massaging it gently. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Leni was enjoying herself. After massaging her feet and legs, Leni finally parted them, revealing her warm lips, already glistening with love juices. Lincoln slid his arms around her hips, bringing his face in for a deep sensual kiss with her lower lips. He could hear her moan in approval and kept going, sliding his tongue into her velvety insides. He was thankful that Lori was able to abate his desires otherwise he would have pounced on her by this point. He felt her hand press against his head once more, pushing him further into her groin. She was reveling in the control she had over him, the feeling of grinding his face against her womanhood and pushing his tongue deeper inside of her. Lincoln began to worry about what might happened to her, remembering how Lori would lose her mind from his oral. He noticed that Leni was keeping in control though, and even wanting him to go harder. Lincoln gripped her supple ass and pushed his tongue as far as it would go into her before thrashing about inside of her, rubbing his nose against her love button pouring all of his energy into pleasuring his mistress. His efforts weren’t in vain as Leni quickly wrapped her legs around his head and bucked her hips into him as he felt a rush of warm juice coat his face as she suffocated him.

 

 

Once her orgasm subsided she pulled his head back to admire her handiwork, seeing her little brother gasping for air as his face is covered with her mark filled her with a sick pleasure, and she wanted more. She pushed Lincoln to the ground before straddling his face once more as she sat on top of him, “Don’t think I’m like that lightweight bitch. I’m a real woman and I’m not letting you go until you give me what I want.” Lincoln had hardly caught his breath and was now being suffocated once more, but he refused to give up. He snaked his tongue into her once more, enjoying the feeling of her freshly lubricated love tunnel as he rubbed every inch of her insides. Leni began grinding her hips into his face while he worked on her aching slit, “that’s right, keep going, my little pet. Make me cum!” Lincoln was worried that she might wake their parents up if she kept going like this, and remembered a little secret. Lincoln slid his tongue out for a moment, but before Leni could protest, he slid three fingers into her butt and wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking hard and gently brushing it with his teeth. The sudden shock was enough to throw her into another orgasm as she spasmed around her brother’s face, coating it once more with her nectar. Once she calmed down again she stood up over him with her hands on her hips, “that kind of hurt, you’re gonna pay for that, my pet.”

 

 

She reached down and grabbed his member, which was only half hard and made Lincoln’s eyes go wide, “Wait, I can’t. I still haven’t recovered from Lori.” The devious smile spread across her face once more, “Oh don’t you lie to me, I’ve seen what you can do. And you should have thought about that before taking me by surprise like that. Now you have to make me cum with this.” She said before straddling him. She noticed that he wasn’t getting any harder and decided to pay him back. Lincoln’s whole body tensed as he felt two fingers penetrate him, pushing against his prostate. He got hard in and instant and Leni quickly devoured him with her lower mouth and she began bouncing hard on her little brother’s dick while fingering his butt. Lincoln could hardly think, still unable to catch his breath and now being assaulted with pleasure even after he had just gone several rounds with Lori. Lincoln could hardly feel anything, not his sister’s fingers massaging his prostate, not the feeling of her hot cream on his face, not even the feeling of her womb wrapping around his dick. He couldn’t fight back anymore and resigned himself to his fate while Leni was finding it hard to keep in control as her brother’s rod continued to ravage her, driving her closer and closer to another orgasm. Lincoln could feel his consciousness slipping, unable to feel the constricting walls of his sister’s tunnel as her orgasm took hold of her, spraying his groin with more of her hot love as she struggled to stay upright.

 

 

As Leni came down from the euphoria her brother gave her, she looked down to see he was out cold. Leni felt a little guilty, perhaps she went a little too hard on him, but for now she had something she needed to do. She slid his still hard member out of her and grabbed a small vial from the dresser. She kneeled between Lincoln’s legs and wrapped her lips around his shaft, admiring the sweet taste of her juices on him. She pumped her head, devouring her little brother’s cock while massaging his balls. She could feel his body begin to twitch after a little while and readied the vial at the tip of his head, pumping him with her hand. She could feel him spasming hard in her hand as jet after jet of cum rocketed out of him and splashed into the vial, filling it to capacity. Leni slowly stroked him through his orgasm, making sure to milk every drop out of him. Once it was full, she screwed the lid onto it, wiping of the excess and slipping the finger into her mouth, savoring the salty tang of her brother’s hot love. She rose to her feet an admired what she made of her brother, he was a mess again. Leni giggled to herself, content with getting to live out some of her private fetish before leaving the room and carefully making her way to the open door of Lisa’s room.

 

 

Leni closed the door behind her, causing Lisa to turn away from her desk, closing a book that she had been reading before adjusting her glasses, “I trust you managed to secure the sample during your abuse session?” Leni smiled and rolled her eyes, “Like duh, and it’s not abuse, its tough love. Linc’s gonna need to know how to handle that if he’s gonna keep things interesting with other girls.” Lisa held out her hand and sighed, “Well, I suppose the more experience he gets, the better.” Leni handed over the vial, holding it up to the light to admire the thick white substance which filled it, “Even after extensive physical training and sexual release with Lori, he was still able to produce this much?” Leni smiled, “I know, right? Its like, insane. Did you have something to do with that?” Lisa shrugged, “It could be an early effect of the serum, what’s his current condition?” Leni bobbed her head from side to side, “Oh, ya know, passed out on the floor. He’s okay though, promise.” Lisa eyed her sister suspisciously, “I thought we weren’t trying to break him…” Leni pouted, “Like, I couldn’t have if I wanted to. Besides, we said we’d get to live out our fantasies together, I just like, wanted to get mine out o the way first so that I can help him with the dance next weekend.” Lisa sighed, Alright then. You should make sure the two of you get cleaned up and then make sure he doesn’t have any hard feelings over this.” Leni turned back towards the door, “Kay, Oh and make sure to not like, drink all of that. I’m not sure I can get another sample tonight.” Leni smiled back at her little sister as se closed the door, noticing the slight blush on Lisa’s cheeks.

 

 

Lisa pouted, “I wouldn’t waste an entire sample like that.” She muttered to herself before turning back to the vial. She had a row of nine other vials with labels, “Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana.” She took the label that had Lincoln’s name and placed it on the vial before putting it on the rack with the others. She brought out a small stange looking laptop with two small petri dished on its side, Lisa poured some of the liquid from Lori’s vial into one and Lincon’s into the other, sliding them back into the computer and setting the program to run. It flashed a red “X” on the screen before fashing the message “No DNA/RNA match found” bringing a smile to Lisa’s lips. She spent the next hour testing the other samples, all of them returning the same red x and the same message. Lisa mused to herself, “I’m sure the others will be pleased to know, I’ll have to file this for the later stages of the plan.” She jotten down notes in a large binder before sliding it into a drawer of her desk and printed a bunch of forms out from the laptop which contained the various information on the test results for each of the girls and Lincoln, paying special attention to his before filing all of them into a cabinet.

 

 

With all of her work completed, Lisa turned her attention to the remaining samples from the vials, an idea popping into her head before bringing out another petri dish with ten sections, pouring some of the contents of each vial into a compartment before closing it and putting it into a freezer. She poured out the remaining samples from the girls, cleaning out their vials before taking Lincolns in her hand. She unscrewed the top and took a deep breath, letting her brother’s scent fill her mind, causing her to breathe heavily before bringing the vial to her lips and closing her eyes before tilting her head back and letting his cum flow into her mouth. She savored the flavor of it, noting that it was still warm and very thick. She sensually gulped down every drop that was left before licking her lips and dipping a finger into the vial, wiping out the remaining sperm and keeping it on her finger. She pulled her pants down and slid the cum coated finger inside of her, swirling it around and imaging her big brother taking her like he did before. She wanted to feel him inside of her, thrusting into her deepest parts and coating her young womb with his delicious spunk. The feeling overwhelmed her and Lisa braced herself against the desk as an orgasm ripped through her small frame. Her legs shook and she struggled not to fall as her mind was flooded with pleasure.

 

 

Once her orgasm faded, Lisa looked around to make sure everything else was cleaned up and put away before setting up another experiment and setting it to distill while she laid down to rest for a little. Meanwhile, Leni has changed out of her Mistress garb, showered and returned to Lincoln with her sheer, light green babydoll and a warm, wet washcloth. She knelt beside her unconscious brother and carefully wiped him down, making sure not to wake him while she cleaned him of the mess she covered him in. Once she had finished, she threw the cloth in the hamper before laying him on the bed an lying beside him, admiring her lover. She got up for a moment to make sure there was no evidence of their night together before locking the door and shutting off the light. She lie back down beside Lincoln, stroking his hair before cradling him in her arms and bringing him in for a close embrace so that his head rested between her breasts. She loved holding him like this and how close they felt when they slept together. Leni closed her eyes and whispered, “Sweet dreams Lincoln, thanks a bunch for your help tonight. I promise I’ll be the best girl I can for you. I love you Lincoln.”

 

 

End note: God damn this took WAY too long to do. I am so sorry for the delay, but College midterms are upon me and I am working out a writing schedule. We will have to play it by ear until I get a tumblr or something set up this week to keep you guys updated with progress reports. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and thank you again for sticking with the story this far, much more is still in store for this story.


	10. Chapter 10: Leni, part 3: sharing the love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan-based, non-profit parody. Loud House and its affiliated characters and setting are owned by nickelodeon.

Chapter 10: Leni, part 3: sharing the love

Author’s note: For those of you who want to keep on the bleeding edge of all updates and releases for the story as well as get a look at future plans and upcoming stories, or give comments and criticisms, then the Tumblr I have set up is the place to go. You can find me at Thundermoonbear.tumblr.com, and now that that’s out of the way, please enjoy the next chapter.

 

 

As Lincoln tossed and turned in his sleep, he could see once more the figure with tendrils and purple eyes as he could have sworn it began to smile at him. “Listen close, Lincoln” it said, “You will soon face a trial, one where if you are not careful you could lose those precious to you.”, Lincoln stared the figure down, “So, what am I supposed to do?” The voice spoke once more, “Learn to better control that power of yours, and be mindful of those around you. Your adventure has only just begun.” Lincoln closed his eyes and shuddered at the mere thought of going into that state again, the trauma from the first time still fresh in his mind, “I’ll try” As Lincoln looked back towards the figure he found that it had disappeared, “Good enough, Now then Lincoln, wake up.”

 

 

Lincoln’s eyes shot open as he awoke in a pool of sweat. He looked over to find that Leni had already gotten up and that he had slept in a little. Lincoln hurried to gather everything for his morning routine and get showered before anyone started looking for him. As he opened the door he found Lisa hunched over the tub. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, “Uh, Lisa? What are you doing?” Lisa didn’t look up at him. “I am collecting hair samples, in case that wasn’t obvious. Is there something you need?” Lincoln rolled his eyes, “yeah, I need to take a shower, so could you do this later?” Lisa lifted herself back over the tub with a container full of wet hair, “I’m already finished, though I doubt these will work well.” Lincoln sighed, “Lisa… that’s gross.” Lisa finally looked up at her older brother, “Could you do me a favor?” Lincoln eyed her carefully, “Sure, what do you need?” Lisa smiled a little, “I need you to obtain a hair sample from each of the girls, barring myself and Lily of course.” Lincoln took a deep breath, “And why am I doing this?” Lisa closed her eyes, “Because unless you want to run the risk of killing one of us, then I suggest you cooperate. It's only hair.” Lincoln placed a hand on Lisa’s should as he led to the bathroom door, “Fine, I‘ll get them tonight, just let me take a shower already.” Lisa started walking down the hall be for calling back to him, “I’m glad you understand, enjoy your day”.

 

 

Lincoln quickly showered and got changed before rushing down the stairs to find everyone was getting ready to leave. “Hey, Linc! Think fast!” Lincoln looked over to see something flying towards his face. Time seemed to slow for a moment as he snatched the incoming object out of the air. Lincoln looked down at what he had just caught, a protein shake. He looked back up to find a smiling Lynn, “Nice catch bro” Lincoln was just as surprised to find the serum had affected everything about him, even his reflexes. Lynn handed Lincoln a few breakfast bars before walking off to grab her backpack. Lincoln quickly scarfed down the bars and the shake before grabbing his bag and rushing out the door. Lincoln was finally able to compose himself once he was on the way to school. All of his sisters were chatting with one another as if life were still the same as it were a few months ago. As they approached Lincoln’s school, Leni looked back at him, “Don’t worry about taking the bus Linc, I’ll pick you up today, I’m gonna need your help with a few things, okay?” Lincoln simply nodded, “Yeah, sure thing.” Once he got dropped off with Lynn, they fist bumped at the front door before Lynn rushed off to morning practice while Lincoln started his day.

 

 

The day was going calm until just after lunch, when Lincoln was grabbing books for his next class out of his locker when he heard someone walk up behind him. Lincoln turned around in an instant to find Ronnie Ann standing in front of him. She smiled before pinning him to the lockers, “So, you excited for the dance?” Lincoln relaxed himself, “Yeah, I’ve got some special plans in store. It’s gonna be awesome”. Ronnie Ann loved how he had been treating her lately, not as just some gross girl, but as a real friend and as a woman. Ronnie moved her arms away from Lincoln’s shoulders before sliding them around his chest and hugging him close, “This will be the first time I’ve actually gone to one of these stupid dances, and I’m really glad I’m going with you.” Lincoln returned her embrace, “Me too Ronnie, it’s gonna be a great night”. They were interrupted by a voice from down the hall, “So that’s who she’s going with? That wimp?” Lincoln looked over to find a group of five boys walking towards them, “Seriously, the bitch turned you down for him?” Ronnie had let go of Lincoln and now stood beside him. Lincoln stared them down while speaking softly to her, “Friends of yours?” Ronnie didn’t look away from the group either, “Uh-huh, two of them tried to hit on me yesterday, trying to get me to go somewhere with them. I turned them down.” The middle boy of the group, who was wearing a black hoodie spoke up, “Yeah, she did. And we don’t take too kindly to stuck up Latina whores”. Lincoln took a deep breath and thought of something he could do, a teacher he could get or a security officer he could call for, but neither would be able to help them until it would be too late. The boy on the far right chuckled, “So we came to see why she’d be stupid enough to do that, only to find some albino looking bitch.” As the group came closer Ronnie whispered to Lincoln, “I’ll take the two on the outside, you take the two on the inside and then we’ll both take the center guy.” Lincoln nodded before taking a deep breath, “You guys could just call this a loss and move on, plenty of fish in the sea and all that.” The group erupted in laughter as they advanced, the boy to the left of the center one spoke, “Not happening, we want her. And we’re getting her; we get the bonus of kicking your shit in too.” Lincoln shrugged, “well, at least I tried.”

 

 

Lincoln rushed forward, catching the group off guard with his speed before sinking a fist deep into one of the boys’ stomachs and sending them flying. He grabbed another boy by the neck and threw him down the hall before turning to the remainder of the group to find Ronnie twisting one boy’s arm while kicking another one in the jaw. Lincoln stood still for a moment to admire how well she could fight, before being brought back to reality by a fist to his gut. The boy in the black hood was in front of him, “That’s for taking your eyes of the fight, bitch” Lincoln actually felt the punch, even with his enhanced body. Lincoln dodged the boy’s next punch before jabbing him hard in the ribs. The boy hunched over briefly, but recovered and jumped back, “Damn, that why those two aren’t getting up, you hit like a fucking truck” he said before running back towards Lincoln and trying to kick him in the head. Lincoln blocked the kick with his arm, but was still moved a couple of feet from the impact, “But hey, so do I. I’m a good fighter and a better killer, so it’s good to get a challenge.” Lincoln looked over to find that Ronnie was able to subdue the other two boys and that the two he had fought had not moved from where they landed. Lincoln caught the next punch, but was hit by a kick to the ribs that sent him flying into the lockers. When he looked back, he saw Ronnie struggling against the boy’s grip and he held her close with her arms pinned to her sides with one arm, “Now as much as I’d to keep kicking your ass, I got what I came for so I think I’ll be on my way” he said as he slid up Ronnie’s hoodie a little and slid his hand down her shorts. Ronnie tried to kick him, but to no avail. This boy was clearly a fighter, and a serious one at that.

 

 

The boys started walking backward toward the front door while not breaking eye contact with Lincoln, “I’m going to take my time breaking her in, don’t worry, though, I’ll record it and post it online so you can watch.” Lincoln rose to his feet and called out, “Ronnie, Close your eyes!” she looked at him, “What!?” Lincoln yelled, “Just do it!” Ronnie screwed her eyes shut, and Lincoln took a deep breath. The thoughts of how he lost control of himself the first couple of times, how everything went wrong and how almost killed the people he was trying to protect, he focused only on his need to protect, not to fight or kill, only to protect. Lincoln could feel the serum working on him once more as him muscles felt like they were all stretching. Lincoln walked towards the boy in black, “Put her down and back away.” The boy eyed him carefully, “The fuck just happened to your eyes?” Lincoln smiled before rushing past him and appearing behind him. Before the boy could react, Lincoln hit the boy’s temples with the bottoms of his palms, knocking him unconscious. Ronnie landed on her feet, but stood still, “Can I open my eyes now?” Lincoln steadied his breathing as he felt his body returning to normal, “Yeah, it’s okay now.”

 

 

The two of them quickly got their things and rushed off to the classes that they were now undoubtedly late for. Lincoln went through the rest of the day with a glow of pride around him at his control over his power. From outside the school, a man on the roof of a house wearing a black cloak watched the entire fight with glowing purple eyes, “Hmm, looks like he shook off my influence over his powers, I’ll have to do something about that before he does something stupid” the man pulled out a phone and pulled up a menu of names before pushing the name “Leni Loud” and looking at her phone’s history, “Ooh, that’ll work nicely.” He said with a smile as he put the phone back in his pocket and faded away in a cloud of black smoke.

 

 

As the school day ended, Ronnie and Lincoln chatted a little before giving each other a parting embrace as she went on the bus to go home while Lincoln was waiting in front of the school for someone. He sat on the curb until he saw a mint greed convertible pull into the parking lot and head and top in front of him, it had a mint body with white pinstriping and white leather interior, the center console was removable and the upholstery for the seats covered the insides of the doors as well as the seats themselves. The car itself was a long as a land yacht, to where both of the front seats could recline completely, and the back seat would still have plenty of legroom. A blond girl in a mint green driving outfit stepped out of the car and leaned on the hood, “Well Lincy? What do you think?” Lincoln blinked his eyes in surprise, “Wow, where did you get that, Leni?” Leni giggled a little before placing her sunglasses back on her head, “Lisa used some of her winnings to get me this so that I could use it for the rest of our time together, cool huh?” Lincoln got up from the curb and held his sister close, “It’s good to see everyone working together” Leni stroked his hair, “Mm-hm, now let’s get going. We need to make a few stops before our date tonight”. Lincoln nodded and hopped on the passenger seat. Leni put her sunglasses back on before driving off with her little brother.

 

 

Lincoln was enjoying the wind in his hair, when the thoughts of that morning ran through his mind. He was glad he could keep control of himself, and even more grateful that Ronnie Ann was there to help him, but he couldn’t help but wonder. Was that kid from before a member of the Murder of Crows? And if so, then why would he attack him in broad daylight? Lincoln was getting worried that his problems were just beginning when a voice called him back to reality, “You feeling okay, Lincy? Did something happen today?” Lincoln looked over to find her concentration hadn’t moved from the road, yet she still noticed his discomfort, “I just ran into a few kids at school today, but they were after Ronnie Ann and she fought with me. We were able to handle them, luckily.” Leni took a deep breath as she listened, “you didn’t use your ability, did you?” Lincoln swallowed hard before answering, “Uh, yeah, I did. One of them was really strong, and I ended up using some of my power. B-but it was better this time, I didn’t lose control this time.” Leni sighed in relief, “Thank God, so you are already having better control? Would you mind showing me once we get where we’re going?” Lincoln shrugged, “Uh, sure. Oh, and where are we going anyway?” Leni giggled to herself, “We’re heading over to a design studio that I use with some other fashion designers from the area. I need to check your sizes again and see how well some look on you, if you don’t mind.” Lincoln relaxed in his seat, “Sure, I don’t mind” Leni smiled, “good, cause we’re here” she said as she pulled off of the main road onto a side road that ran through a small shopping district, she drove behind it and down a road which contained large mechanic warehouses, before stopping in front of a blank warehouse that was painted white. She stopped in front of it and turned the car off before stepping out and walking towards the front door. Lincoln was close behind her and she led him inside to reveal a hidden studio.

 

 

Lincoln looked around, absorbing his new surroundings. The warehouse seemed mostly open, with metal ramps instead of staircases against either wall that went up to a second and third floor o the warehouse that consisted of a metal walkway which outlined the inside of the building, with the middle of the floors being made of reinforced glass. On each of the floors, were desks, drafting tables, fabric racks, mannequins and closets. Lincoln was amazed to see just how many people had workstations in the place, but only he and Leni were inside right now. The entire first floor was full of outfits on display behind a main desk that was in the center of the floor near the front door. Leni walked over to it, grabbing a pen and writing something in a book before setting it down and walking behind Lincoln. He looked around and saw that there was a coat rack next to the door, and that she was slipping off her driving jacket to reveal a thin white turtleneck with tight khaki pants. Lincoln caught himself staring at how the shirt clung perfectly to her curves, accentuating her hips and perfectly outlining her large breasts. Leni giggled and walked over to him, taking his hand in hers and leading him to one of the ramps that led up to the third floor. As they were heading up Lincoln managed to stop staring at his sister’s as her hips swayed while she climbed the stairs, “What was that book you wrote in?” Leni looked back at him for a second, “Oh, that’s just the studio ledger, it’s to correlate with the security cameras to keep track of who came and went in order to prevent thieves” Lincoln was surprised at how secure the place was, “Why all the security?” he asked with a puzzled face. Leni giggled, “We make a lot of stuff here, not just clothes, but that’s not important now. What’s important now is getting you fitted for a suit.”

 

 

Once they had reached the third floor, Leni went over to her area and began rooting through a closet, “Go ahead and take a look around Linc. I’ll just be a few minutes getting some outfits ready for you. Lincoln wandered the open glass floor, amazed by some of them models that were on display and in progress, the intricate dresses and season collections that were being prepared for the coming summer. Lincoln looked back over to where Leni was to find she was ready for him. She slid a stool over to him with her foot, “Take off your clothes and stand on that; I need some exact measurements” Lincoln coked his head to the side, “Didn’t you or Lisa already get my measurements while I was sleeping or something?” Leni placed her hands on her hips, “so you mean you don’t want your big sister running her hands all over your naked body?” Lincoln smiled, “fair enough” and started stripping down. Once fully naked the thought occurred to him, “Oh before we start. I want to show you my ability, is that alright?” Leni bit her lip, “Umm, okay. Just be careful, okay Linc?” Lincoln nodded with enthusiasm, “Sure thing, sit stand back and watch.”

 

 

Lincoln stood in the center of the floor, away from any of the display models and closed his eyes. He remembered the fight he had that morning, his need to protect Ronnie and to fight against the boy in black. Lincoln could feel his body getting lighter and warmer as power surged through him. With a smile, Lincoln opened his eyes to find a surprised Leni. She stood there with her mouth agape, “How? ...How are you able to control it after just two times…you look…amazing” Lincoln was brimming with pride at her surprise, “I know right? I just focused on protecting others instead of destruction, and now I can do this” Leni stepped closer and placed her hand on his cheek, “I’m so proud of you Linucy, but…” Lincoln raised an eyebrow, “But?” Leni brought her face an inch away from his, “Your eyes…they aren’t purple this time, they’re orange” Lincoln blinked in surprise, “they change color? I didn’t even know. Do you think that has something to do with it?” Leni looked down, “I don’t know, but I think that’s a question for Lisa. Can you power down?” Lincoln’s eyes went blank, “Umm, I dunno. It just went away after I was done fighting, so maybe I just have to calm down?” Leni eyes brightened, “Maybe I can help with that?” Lincoln looked confused for a moment until Leni pulled him in closed and held him tight while she stroked his hair, “Just relax, Lincy. Everything’s fine.” Lincoln felt the warmth of her body surround him and the beat of her heart ring in his ears. He was filled with peace from his sister’s love, and after a few seconds, the power faded from his body.

 

 

After he was calmed down, Leni stood him on the stool and measured him, before holding pieces of fabric up to various parts of his body. Then she rushed back to her drafting table and jotted down notes, “Right, so we’ll do silver for the pants and jacket, orange for the vest and white silk for the dress shirt and socks. Not to mention some custom boxer briefs for the occasion…” Lincoln still stood where he was, unsure whether she needed anything else of him. Leni stuffed the noted in a drawer and put the fabrics away before grabbing an outfit and rushing back over to him, “here, put this on” She commanded. Lincoln took the outfit and slid it on. He was wearing a pair of skin-tight silk pants with a button on the crotch, accompanied by a similar button-up orange shirt with white sleeves. HE looked back towards his sister, “What’s the point of this outfit?” Leni raised an eyebrow, “I think it looks like, totally sexy, duh. Now take it off and give it back, I need to make a few changed to it.” Lincoln did as she asked and Leni jotted down some notes and locked those up in the drafting table before locking the outfit in the closet. She then turned back to her naked brother, “Now, let’s have some fun before our date, you’re probably like, Filled to bursting, am I right?”

 

 

Lincoln’s eyes brightened and he nearly jumped at his first opportunity at release of the day. Leni noticed his excitement and giggled, “No need to rush, we’ve got a long night ahead of us. Though I guess we could make this one quick, so that we can head over to the movie sooner. Get off the stool, I gave an idea” Lincoln quickly nodded and hopped off of the stool. Leni slowly walked towards her little brother, placing her hands in-between her supple breasts before clutching at the fabric and pulling hard, ripping the fabric which covered her pillowy mounds, leaving only a front clasp bra to contain them. Leni quickly undid this as well, letting the full volume of her magnificent boobs sway from side to side as she strutted closer to Lincoln. She enjoyed how hard he was getting; loving the effect she had on the one she loved. Lincoln could hardly contain himself in the presence of the goddess approaching him. Once she had reached the stool, she turned around so that she faced away from him before hooking her thumbs into her pants and sliding them down her swinging hips along with her mint green panties. Once she tossed them away, she rested her back on top of the stool so that she was looking at Lincoln upside down. Leni licked her lips, “Go ahead, I won’t bite, Lincy.” Lincoln wasted no time as he pounced on his big sister, sliding to his knees so that his painfully throbbing manhood hung directly in front of her mouth. Leni smiled before closing her eyes and opening her mouth wide so that he could use her. Lincoln was enveloped in warmth as he sunk himself deep into his sister’s throat, all the way until his cum filled balls rested on her nose. Leni took in a deep breath, relishing in the scent of her man before humming into his cock. The vibrations made her feel all the more amazing as Lincoln began to pump her. Lincoln was already in heaven, but he wanted more. He noticed a pair of large, creamy breasts bouncing from his thrusts, and couldn’t resist them any longer. Leni squeaked in surprise as she felt him take hold of her nipples and begin to roll them in his hand, feeling them grow within his grasp. Leni could feel his cock begin to throb hard and knew what was coming. Lincoln managed to warn her through his gasping breaths, “It’s coming, Leni, I’m cumming!” Lincoln was caught off guard by a pair of hands squeezing his ass and forcing him to bottom out in his sister’s mouth while she sucked the life out of him as the wave of an orgasm crashed over him, rocking his body.

 

 

As a torrent of cum unleashed itself from his penis, Leni started dripping her own love juices onto the floor as a small orgasm overcame her from the force of his. The feeling of heavy warmth filling up her stomach, gave such a unique pleasure that nothing was quite like it. Lincoln hunched over, hugging Leni’s boobs around his face while his orgasm drained out of him and he caught his breath. He was calming down, when he felt Leni begin to convulse underneath him. Worried that she might be suffocating, he quickly pulled out of her. Only to find that that her eyes had rolled back and she gasped for air as she convulsed. Suddenly, the torrent that he had poured inside of her came flowing out of her mouth, forming a pool of white in front of her on the floor. Once she had expelled his semen, she coughed a little before rolling off of the stool onto the floor. Lincoln rushed over to her to make sure she was still alive. Leni was catching her breath and licking the cum that was on her lips and sucking up what she could. After a couple minutes of rest, she broke out of her trance and looked over at her concerned brother before smiling, “there *huff* now we’re…*huff*…Even” Lincoln looked at her with utter befuddlement and Leni giggled, “For last night I mean… You were totally… out of it by the … end of it… Now we’re, like, even” Lincoln took a deep breath and chuckled a little, “Yeah, we’re even. Please don’t do that again, you really had me worried there.” Leni rose to her knees, “Aww, what a gentleman, you did more than pay it forward last night, so it’s no big deal. Though if any of us are going to keep taking you on, we are gonna need some serious help.” Lincoln cocked his head to the side, “Like what?” Leni shook her head, “don’t worry Lincy. Now, can you help me up so we can clean up this mess and head out?’ Lincoln quickly nodded and held her in his arms, slowly raising her to her feet and helping her to her closet where she got out a spare outfit for the night. Once she had gotten dressed, they cleaned up the mess they had made and, for the first time, Lincoln became aware of how much he was pouring into his sisters. Once they had removed all trace of their deed. They stored Leni’s driving jacket in her closet, before locking everything up and putting up the convertible top so that they could head out.

 

 

While they drove towards the city, Lincoln knew it was time for a chat. He cleared his throat, “So uh, you’re a dominatrix?” Leni laughed, “No Lincy, I am a sado-masochist. I like to dish it out and take it. I'm just a bit more aggressive with you since you can like, handle more and to balance out Lori.” Lincoln nodded his head, “So, can we please not knock me out like that again? That kinda hurt.” Leni bit her lip, “I’m sorry Lincy. It was the first time I had been with you and Lisa told me to go hard on you to see how much you could take in your state. Now that I know what you can handle, I’ll adjust how we play.” Lincoln smiled at her, “Thanks, Leni, thank you for being with me.” Leni giggled, “That’s my line, sweety. I love you so much.” Lincoln blushed a little, “I love you too, Leni.”

 

 

Once they had arrived at the theater in the late afternoon, they went in to see a cheesy romance movie and sat up in the back row, tucked away in a corner, while Leni stroked the head of Lincoln’s penis in his pants while he had slid his fingers inside of her leggings. Lincoln turned his head to meet his sister’s as their hot tongues danced with each other as their orgasms quickly approached. Leni pulled her pants down quickly so that her juices coated her seat and the floor in front of her while Lincoln painted the back of the seat in front of him, letting the white ooze slide down and flow further down the theater. Luckily, the few other people there were either doing the same as them, or hadn’t noticed what the two had done. It was so wild for the both of them, masturbating with a sibling in public gave them such a rush. And it made it all the sweeter that no one recognized them, thinking of the pair as friends at most. They moved to different seats and enjoyed the rest of the movies, talking about what they would do if they were in the same positions as the characters in the film. Once it was over, the pair of them quietly left the theater and drove off to another part of the city. A cloaked figure with purple eyes watched the pair walk out of the theater and rush to a mint green convertible. Leni laughed once they to back in the car, “That, was, AMAZING. I couldn’t believe how good that felt; the fear of getting caught made that like, so much hotter.” Lincoln shared her enthusiasm, “I know, right? That was so hot; I can’t believe no one noticed. I kinda feel bad for the ushers though.” Leni Smiled at her little brother, “Don’t be, maybe they’ll learn what a real load looks like. Now, we should get some food; you’re probably starving.” Lincoln nodded as they drove across the city to a late night diner that had just opened as the evening sky lit up the city with a gentle reddish-orange, making the city seem to glow. The lights of the city and the sun made the diner look even more charming as the pair walked arm in arm through the door. Just like in the theater, no one thought anything of the boy and girl as they were seated and were left to relax to some soft jazz in the diner.

 

 

Once they had eaten their fill of delicious sirloin steak and buttered chicken breasts with salad, Leni gave the waitress a card as she left with the check. Lincoln gave Leni a smirk, “Lisa’s fitting the bill for this too?” Leni giggled and shook her head, “No Lincy, she covers really big stuff, the rest of us find our own ways of making decent money so that everything isn’t traced through her.” Lincoln squinted and looked her in the eyes, “Since when did all of you start making money?” Leni’s smile faded, “around the time you started losing your mind, Lincy. We were going to help you look for a job too, but you were just…like, out of it.” Lincoln remembered once more how this all started, how he was sinking into despair and his sister’s saved him. Lincoln looked up once more, “Thanks’ again Leni” before mouthing the words “I love you”. Leni had done the same before their waitress got back and the pair of them left the peaceful diner and headed off into the late evening of the city while a shadowy figure watched from the roof of the diner before disappearing into a black cloud.

 

 

Leni drove to a more secluded part of the town and down a street with bright neon light before turning into a parking lot with a bright pink neon sign that read, “Adult theater, private showings” Lincoln looked over at his big sister, “I don’t think we’ll be able to get in here, yo sure about this?” Leni gave a devious smile, “Of course I am Lincy, just wait and see.” Leni took Lincoln’s hand in her own as she led him around to the side of the adult theater so a personnel door. She knocked on the door with a strange rhythm and it opened to reveal a stunning woman with short, wavy blond hair and piercing green eyes. The woman look down at Leni and smiled “welcome back, sugar. Here for the usual?” Lincoln blinked in surprise at how familiar this woman was with Leni. Leni smiled and gestured to Lincoln, Yep, Oen private theater, but I brought a plus one this time, that okay?” The woman laughed, “Sugar, I thought it was weird when you didn’t have one, though I never took you for a cradle robber, thought you needed a firm man.” Leni beckoned the woman closer with her finger before whispering in her ear. Lincoln saw the woman’s face turn beet red before she closed her eyes and shook her head, “Leni Loud, you are one freaky gal. Enjoy the movie.” Leni giggled, “Thanks Gladys, we will.” As Leni led Lincoln past Gladys, she smirked, “Enjoy yourself, Lincy. She’s one in a million.” Lincoln looked back at her. “I will, and I know. Enjoy your evening” Gladys laughed echoed in the alleyway as the pair wandered down a velvet hallway, down a flight of stairs and to a private room marked, “VIP” Leni pulled out a key from her keychain and unlocked the door before pulling Lincoln inside and locking it tight once more.

 

 

Lincoln looked around, admiring the floral velvet pattern that covered the walls as gilded golden lamps with red shades emerged from two of the walls. A large widescreen TV rested in one of the corners of the room, with a large circular bed taking up the opposite corner. In the corner opposite the door, there was a bar and a fridge. Red shag carpeting covered the floor and two dark oak nightstands hugged the edge of the bed, giving it corners that met with the walls of the corners. The bed was covered with a large pink comforter with red satin sheets. Lincoln turned back to Leni to find her leaning against the door with a smirk on her face, “Impressed?” Lincoln nodded, “yeah, this place is something else. How do you get in here?” Leni smiled, “Gladys and I both do work at the design studio, and we both understand a woman’s needs. So, I help here with putting together some of her collections and she gives me a free room at her adult theaters.” Lincoln was surprised at how well connected his sisters seemed to be, but his attention was brought back to Leni as she pulled her shirt over her head and undid her bra, tossing both of them at the foot of the bed before massaging her heaving breasts and sighing, “Ahh, they really start to get sore if I wear a bra for too long, I don’t see why Lori’s jealous” she said while she strode over to the bed and sat on the edge. She looked over at Lincoln and beckoned him over with a finger. Lincoln quickly stripped down and joined her, sitting next to her. Leni rested back on her hands, “Hey, make yourself comfortable, the remote’s by the TV. Go ahead and pick a movie you like. We can get started whenever, but you might want to play something that will drown us out, I plan on being loud.” Lincoln Mused to himself about what it means to be a Loud as he scrolled through the movies and found one on incest between a brother and sister. Lincoln instantly began to smile, “That’ll do” Leni looked over and giggled, “that one, huh? Fits, doesn’t it?” Lincoln nodded before holding onto Leni’s hips and helping her slide out of her pants and panties.

 

 

As his sister laid herself bare before him, he couldn’t help but to stop and admire her. Leni loved how he devoured her with his eyes, “Don’t be shy, Lincy. All of this is for you. No holding back tonight, okay?” Lincoln hovered over her, “Don’t worry, now that I know what to expect from you, we won’t have a repeat of last time.” Leni cupped her hands around Lincoln’s face, “Like, duh. Lori isn’t fucking you first, so I’ll get to have all of you to myself tonight.” Just before Lincoln went in for a kiss, he stopped short, “Mom and dad?” Leni stole a kiss before answering, “You’re helping me with a new line of men’s clothes for summer. And it’ll be, like a really long night. I promised we’d be back around midnight, though.” Lincoln smiled before kissing her once more, “Perfect” Leni giggled, “Why, thank you Lincy. Now let’s get started.”

 

 

Lincoln hung there for a while, holding her close as he laid on top of her, passionately and sensually kissing his lover while she ran her hands over his body. This didn’t last too long though; Lincoln knew what he wanted tonight. Lincoln slid down Leni’s frame and let his face hover above her glistening womanhood, still smelling of her orgasm in the theater. Her scent filled his mind and made him salivate with anticipation. Lincoln dove in, plunging his tongue deep into his sister’s love tunnel and grinding against every side of her he could reach. Leni began to thrash under the sudden intense pleasure that was now invading her body and filling it with electric fire. While Lincoln was pounding her with his tongue, his upper lip was massaging her love button, causing Leni’s switch to flip. Suddenly she cried out, “Unnn, YESSS. That’s it! Work that tongue! Fuck me silly with your mouth! Make me cream! Do it! FUCK!” Lincoln was surprised at how vocal she was being, probably because they were no longer at home and they could both really let loose. Lincoln switched up his approach, slipping his tongue out of her lower mouth before latching on tight to her clit while he slid a couple of his fingers back into her puss, with another two going into her ass. Leni’s legs wrapped around Lincoln like a vice while she screamed, “THAT’S IT!!! FUCK MEEE!!! I’M CUMMING!!!” Suddenly Lincoln felt a hot rush of love juice splashing against his hands and face, letting him know he was doing a fine job. Lincoln decided to let loose too, now that Leni had been loosened a little. He slid forward on the bed, flipping Leni’s legs so that her knees were next to her shoulders. Once she was in her new position, Lincoln leaned in close and look into her vacant eyes as he orgasm still rocked through her. He grabbed one of her massive boobs and pushed it towards her face, “Suck on your nipple.” She didn’t give any response, so he pinched her nipple, causing her to jump a little, but nothing else. Lincoln wasn’t going to take “no” for an answer this time, as he reached back with his free hand and pinched her clit. Suddenly, Leni was jerked out of her orgasm, screaming with pleasure, only to have one of her boobs shoved into her mouth, “SUCK!” was the only command she heard and she could only oblige as she kept the tit in her mouth and suckled like a baby.

 

 

Lincoln was smiling now; it was good to see that he did have a submissive side. Lincoln slowly dug his hand into his sister’s snatch, burying it inside of her. Leni wanted to scream, But Lincoln’s eyes told her that she’d better do as she was told. Lincoln began fisting into Leni, pushing his fingers into her womb to open it. Leni’s eyes shot wide open as it felt like she was being turned inside out. Just when it felt like she would faint, Lincoln eased his hand out of her and tugged on the boob she was sucking, signaling her to let go. Leni looked down to see her nipple was red and er pussy felt like it was on fire, and then looked forward as a sweaty Lincoln hovered over her. He smiled, “NOW we’re even for last night. Now come here.” He said as he eased his aching cock into her abused hole and held her close. Leni’s eyes rolled back at the familiar feeling of being filled up by her brother’s meat. Lincoln held her close and ground himself deep inside of her, feeling his cock slide into her womb more easily now. He enjoyed the way it still kissed the head of his dick as he rubbed against her. Then, Lincoln slid down her body and held her legs behind her knees before dragging himself out of Leni until only the tip was left. Leni had almost come back to reality when Lincoln slammed his hips into hers with massive force. Leni had the wind knocked out of her, and was left gasping for air while her body was in a constant state of orgasm. Lincoln loved when this would happen, when his sisters would be reduced to nothing from the immense pleasure he was giving them.

 

 

After half an hour, Lincoln felt his balls begin to churn when an idea popped into his head. He let go of her legs and pulled Leni to a sitting position by her arms. He held her by the shoulders for a moment before letting go. As she began to fall back, he grabbed her nipples, holding her up with them. This caused her pussy to start pulsing around him tighter than before. He wanted to see if she was still listening, “Kiss me!” He heard Leni gasping again as her head flung forward, with her eyes still rolled back and her tongue lolled out. Lincoln wrapped his lips around hers and guided her so that she stayed in a sitting position which he thrust into her and pulled her nipples. Leni couldn’t think or do anything other than what Lincoln told her. Lincoln was now at his limit as he pulled hard on her nipples one last time, and forced his tongue into her throat as his orgasm overtook him, sending a deluge of semen flooding into her womb. Leni reacted instinctively, wrapping her arms and legs around the one who was seeding her. Her orgasm doubled back on itself as the hot cum brought her back to her senses, causing her velvety tunnel to tighten like a vice and hold all of his sperm inside of her until there was a small bulge in her stomach.

 

 

Once their orgasms died down, both of them stayed connected while they caught their breath. Leni was the first to speak, “Okay…. I deserved….that” Lincoln just nodded in response. Leni smiled,” But then…you deserve….THIS!” Leni yelled as she flipped Lincoln onto his back so that Leni was straddling him. She slid the two of them further up onto the bed before wrapping her legs around his hips, “NO escape now, I’m gonna drain those balls tonight!” Lincoln wasn’t fighting back this time; he knew exactly what he was in for. Leni began bouncing on top of him, rubbing her clit on his abs while she rode him. Lincoln was admiring the view of her breasts bouncing when suddenly they flew into his face, “Your turn, suck!” was all he needed to hear before he took her non red nipple into his mouth and sucked furiously. Leni kept bouncing on her little brother, even as she was assaulted with pleasure. Their bodies hadn’t fully recovered, so their orgasm were approaching quicker, “This is gonna hurt. Get ready!” was all she said. Suddenly Leni’s pace increased immensely and both of them felt as though their crotches were on fire. Within no time, they were both cumming again; Lincoln’s pelvis was covered with juice while the bulge in Leni’s stomach grew again.

 

 

After another hour of this, both of them had drenched the bed in their various fluids. Leni looked to be in her second trimester while Lincoln was unintentionally tapping into his powers as a faint orange hue tinted his eyes. Leni was lost in the moment as she screamed: “HERE IT COMES, MAKE ME CUM, YOU FUCK!!!” Lincoln’s hand suddenly ground into her clit while she shoved two fingers into Lincoln’s ass. The both screamed simultaneously as the massive orgasms rocked through them. Suddenly Leni’s stomach looked like she was ready to give birth, while Leni had lost control of herself, ending up peeing on Her little brother as he flooded her insides. Once they had both run out of air, they collapsed in a big wet, hot heap.

 

 

They were only unconscious for a few minutes, but awoke in a panic at the time that might have passed. Leni tried to get up, but found she couldn’t without Lincoln, and he was still making sure his muscles hadn’t given out. Leni gestured to a door that was next to the bar, “There’s a bathroom in there, ust get us in there and we’ll be fine.” But Lincoln couldn’t move, his body was exhausted from their lovemaking, when an idea popped into his head, “Hold on” he said, before closing his eyes for a moment. They snapped back open a moment later, glowing orange as Lincoln’s muscles were filled with new energy that made lifting his cum filled sister an easy task. Once they were safely in the bathroom, Lincoln carefully started to ease himself out of his sister. Leni screwed her eyes shut from the pressure she felt in her womb; even with Lisa’s enhancement there was still a limit for them. Lincoln came out of her with a *POP* and a massive flood of semen came shortly after, flooding the bathtub faster than it could be drained. Leni managed to almost completely fill the bathtub before she was empty. Leni was afraid of what her stomach might look like after that abuse, but she looked down in surprise to find her stomach had gone back to its normal, taught, pale self.

 

 

Once they had both cleaned up and gotten dressed once more, Leni recommended that they grab some food before heading home. Lincoln agreed and the two of them quietly left after thanking Gladys for the room. The got back in the car and drove off while being watched by a shadowy figure, disappearing once more into darkness. They drove around a little before stopping by a fast food place and going through the drive thru. Lincoln smiled, “Aren’t you on a diet?” Leni laughed, “After what we just went through, I NEED calories” Lincoln laughed with her as they drove off back towards home. Leni drove to the park that was near their home and the two of them sat at a picnic table in an open field under the moonlight while they ate. Leni spoke up, “So, do you have any plans for this weekend?” Lincoln shook his head, “Nothing in particular, did you need something?” Leni shuffled her feet in the grass, “Um, kind of. There’s this big fashion convention this weekend and I need some help since I’ll be running a booth while I’m there.” Lincoln perked up at the idea of a trip, “What do you need me to do?” Leni giggled in delight, “It’ll be you and Lori, I’ll need you guys to help with running the booth and to go to the major panels and demonstrations from other designers to gather notes and pics.” Leni winked, “Gotta stay ahead of the trends, ya know?” Lincoln nodded, “when do we leave?” Leni finished her meal. “We’d pick you up from school and then head right over to the convention. Gladys will be dropping all the stuff for the booth off tomorrow morning, so all you’ll need to bring are a few changes of clothes, okay?” Lincoln smiled and nodded, “Sure thing, this sounds like it could be fun.” Leni looked at her little brother with tired eyes, “Oh, it will be. It’ll be like, the best fashion show you’ve ever seen.” Lincoln yawned and Leni suggested that they call it a night. As they walked back to the car, a purple eyes figure watched from the tree line before disappearing again.

 

 

Once they were back home, Leni parked the car at the end of the block before joining Lincoln as they quietly worked their way back to their rooms. Lincoln remembered a promise he had made, and after grabbing a pair of scissors, he went into each of f the girls’ rooms and gave each of them a midnight kiss and wished them goodnight before cutting a small lock of hair from each of them. He wrapped a rubber band around each lock and knocked lightly on Lisa’s door. It opened to reveal the small genius, she looked pleased as she saw the samples in his hand, “Thank you very much Lincoln, this will aid me greatly in an experiment I am working on.” Lincoln could barely keep his eyes open as he gave her a kiss and wandered back to his room, “I wonder why his eyes have changed color yet again, I will have to investigate this during the experiment.” Lisa closed her door and walked back over to her desk; she took each hair sample and placed them into glass vials before pouring a series of chemicals into each of them. Lisa opened a drawer in her desk to retrieve a drawstring pouch containing small beads. She put one bead in each of the solutions and watched as they all changed into a thick, dark purple serum. She labeled each of the vials and placed them into a cooler before slumping into bed. Lincoln collapsed on his bed, finally able to release his boosted form. His muscles left like jelly and his bones felt like they were on fire, but not even the pain could keep him awake as sleep overtook him. Outside of his window, floating in front of the window with purple eyes and a black cloak, the figure began to chuckle, “Well well, Looks like he shrugged off my influence over his powers. Impressive, I’ll have to fix that soon. Sleep well, Lincoln Loud. You’ll need it for the coming days.” As Lincoln dreamed he felt like he was in a sea of white flames as a figure descended from a blinding light above him, calling out, “Sinner, your sins of the flesh and the soul are unforgivable. You will be purged, wretched creature.” The figure sprouted glowing white wings and a spear of light before rushing towards Lincoln at Mach speed and appearing with his spear hovering and inch away from his shoulder, he figure pulled back a little and rammed his spear towards Lincoln, and just when he thought he would have been skewered, he awoke.

 

 

Lincoln awoke to a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. The shock from the dream launched him into a defensive state where he snatched the hand that was on him and turned to see who it was, only to find a surprised Lynn. Lynn wrapped her hand around his wrist and pulled him out of bed, “Get moving Linc, You’re gonna be late, and we have exams today!” Lincoln’s eyes shot wide open once he realized what time it was, “Oh my god, thanks a bunch, Lynn.” He said as he hugged her close before pushing her out of his room so that he could change. He was grateful that he and Leni had showered before returning; otherwise he’d have some explaining to do. Lincoln quickly dressed himself and threw a few changes of clothes in his backpack along with a study notebook. Before rushing out into the morning chaos of the Loud family as they all started to rush out the door to vanzilla. Lincoln rushed out the door and into the van just as it was being started. He finally calmed down a little, only to have a hand appear in front of his face and drop a couple of breakfast bears and a protein shake into his lap. Lincoln turned around and smiled at Lynn, “thanks, Lynn. You’re the best” Lynn tried to hide her blush “We can’t have you starving on exam day.” Lincoln was thankfully able to get some sustenance before being dropped of early with Lynn at the middle school. They both hopped off and the van peeled out of the parking lot, but as Lynn walked along the school toward the door, a hand suddenly grabbed her and spun her around. She found herself pinned against the wall, where no one could see her. Then, she felt a pair of warm lips against her own. Her eyes shot open to find Lincoln gently kissing her. Her heart began to flutter and a warm tingling started to form between her legs. After a second, Lincoln let up, “Thank you Lynn, I mean it” Lynn blushed furiously before pushing him off of her, “Geez, warn me next time, would ya?” She punched him in the arm before she ran off to get to class, while Lincoln chuckled and lagged behind her.

 

 

While Lincoln walked to class, he flipped through his study book one more time, Lisa had helped him to prepare well this time and was confident when Clyde slid next to him as he walked. “How’s it going, best buddy?” Lincoln was glad to see Clyde for the first time in a while since he had recovered, “ It’s a great day Clyde, exams are due, it’s a half day, and I’ve got a sweet weekend planned” Clyde eyed him carefully” you mean to tell me that you are excited for exams?” Lincoln smiled confidently, “Yup, Lisa helped me prep, so I’m sure I’ll do well” Clyde’s smile brightened, “Sweet, got any plans for this weekend?” Lincoln’s smile faded, “Uh; yeah, I’m helping my sister, Leni with a fashion convention this weekend” Clyde gave him a fist bump, “Awesome, I’m heading with my dads to train lifeguards for the beaches this summer, gonna be some fine ladies this weekend for both of us.” Lincoln laughed, “You bet there will be, I can’t wait” Clyde was just as excited ah he was, “Hell yeah, let’s give it our all today!” The pair high-fived before going to their classes.

 

 

Thanks to Lisa’s notes, Lincoln was able to breeze through the exams and before he knew it he was finishing up the last one ahead of most of the class. As he emerged from his final class of the day, he was surprised how quickly everything had gone. He ran towards the front door, bursting through it with his spirits so high that they could touch the sun above him. Lincoln took a second to breath in the springtime air, remembering all that had happened to him in the past couple of weeks, all the excitement, the danger and of course, the romance. He couldn’t think of a time when he was having more fun. As he walked along the school, he noticed the convertible pulling into the parking lot once more. A wide smile overtook his face as he saw a pair of blonds approaching him. A tap on his shoulder snapped him out of the trance they had put him in. Lincoln turned around to find a smiling Ronnie Ann, “Got a big weekend planned?” Lincoln nodded, “Yeah, I’m helping my sister out with a fashion convention all weekend, should be fun”, Ronnie raised an eyebrow, “You aren’t going to forget about the dance next weekend, are you?” Lincoln chuckled before wrapping his arms around her and twisting around so that he was holding her up and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. The pair ignored both the onlooking stares of the other students that had begun to trickle out as well as the looks from Lori and Leni, filled with jealousy and anticipation. Lincoln righted the both of them and released his young crush, “I’ll see you for the dance, promise.” He was surprised that underneath the rough and tough fighter, Ronnie was still a girl, wanting nothing more than to be properly loved by someone. He left her blushing furiously as she ran over to Bobby’s car with a smile on her face.

 

 

Lincoln hopped in the back seat of the car to be greeted by his sisters’ gaze as the both peered over their sunglasses, Lori smirked, “You just had to do that in front of us?” Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, “Hey now, she’s a part of the deal too.” Lori laid back in her seat, “I know, but not being able to be in public like that with you is literally the worst.” Leni cleared her throat, “Speak for yourself, sis. He and I had quite the adventure last night. Like, I know you guys could totally do it too.” Lori pondered in her seat, “Maybe, we’ll see how this weekend goes.” Leni’s face turned into a big grin as she looked back at Lincoln once more, “Are ready for like, the BEST weekend ever?” Lincoln returned her enthusiasm, “Hell yeah, It’ll be awesome spending time with the both of you.” Leni began pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards the highway, “Well be driving for a few hours, so let’s just relax for a while.” As they were approaching the highway, Leni pulled off to get gas. While she was filling up, Lori began putting up the top. Lincoln looked at her with a curious face, “Are we expecting rain or something?” Lori giggled, “No, but unless you want an audience, we’ll want to have this up for a little privacy.” Lincoln’s face brightened, “Oh yeah? I wonder what you two have planned for this trip.” Leni smiled, “Oh, trust me, we like, workshopped our plans. I mean this is still for my fashion stuff, but I’m going to make sure you are handsomely rewarded for your services.” Lincoln chuckled and muttered to himself, “You guys are the best”

 

 

The trio was now back on the road again, with Lori accompanying Lincoln in the backseat. Lori looked over at her little brother, “You can unbuckle you know, the car can drive itself, Leni just puts on a show to make it look like she’s doing it.” Lincoln looked forward and was surprised to find that when he looked at Leni’s feet, there were no pedals.” Leni giggled, “Aw, why’d you spoil it? I thought it was pretty convincing.” The pair of them laughed as Lincoln remembered that they had Lisa for a sister. Lincoln unbuckled and relaxed against the white leather when Lori did the same before softly nudging him, “Hey, wanna see something cool?” Lincoln’s interest was piqued, “Uh, sure.” Lori reached back and pressed a button on the back dashboard of the car. Suddenly, the front of his seat started to raise his legs as it rose until it was parallel with the seat effectively turning the backseat of the car into a cool, leather bed. Lincoln looked around, “Wow, seriously Lisa thinks of everything, doesn’t she?” Lori smiled, “we all work together on these sorts of things to make sure everything is perfect. Now, how about we snuggle? I’ve been missing how you feel.” Lincoln slid over to Lori and laid himself in her arms. He melted in the warmth of his big sister as the pair relaxed and lay across the seat.

 

 

As the two of them got comfortable, Leni spoke up, “Oh, and we should probably set up some ground rules for this trip, since its still my turn, but it would be mean to leave Lori out if the fun” Lori stroked Lincoln’s hair, “Go ahead, what did you have in mind?” Leni stared back at the road again, “Well, while we’re at the con during the day, we should hold off on the hot stuff, but the three of us should be together tonight, go see the sights and stuff. On Saturday, I’ll cover the booth, while the two of you cover the panels and expos. On Sunday, Lori will cover the booth and I will go with Lincoln during the day. Whoever isn’t covering the booth has to cover the couple of major panels, during the rest of the day; they are on a date with Lincoln.” Lincoln nestled himself in between Lori’s supple breasts, “Do you guys do this for everything that has to do with me?” Lori kissed his forehead, “Kinda yeah, you’re worth it.” Leni smiled, admiring how cute the two of them looked,” we’ll all be together during the nights, and whoever is with him is responsible for making sure he’s safe. We don’t want to cause an incident while we’re there.” Lori and Lincoln answered simultaneously, “Right” Lincoln snuggled in close to Lori and the two of them felt so comfortable I each other’s arms that they both drifted to sleep. Leni looked back at them in the mirror, “*sigh*… Lucky. Oh well, we’ll both get plenty of chances at him this weekend *giggle*” As the car drove along the highway, a shadowy figure flying above the clouds, looking down at the trio with glowing eyes, noticed a bright ball of light rush past him towards their destination. The shadow smiled, “This is going to be fun. I can hardly wait, Lincoln Loud.”

 

 

Lincoln had another dream, A figure bathed in light with a look of contempt on its face, “You have committed a most heinous sin, beast. You must be eliminated. As the figure drew out a sword and began to float towards him, Lincoln noticed a rainbow of colors behind him. He looked back to find 12 beams of colored light shining. He turned back towards the figure to find it was furious, “You monster, you’ve corrupted them as well!? You will pay for this!” But before it could speak further, waves of light blue and mint light flooded the area, seizing the figure and crushing it while it screamed in agony. He heard a pair of gentle voices, “Never again.”, “That’s right, we already saw him suffer once, we won’t let it happen again.”, “We will protect him with our lives if we must,” “We will always love him.”

 

 

Back at the Loud House, Lisa wandered around her room, fetching some samples from a cooler and throwing it into a microwave, running data through her computer, and looking back at her sister with a hint of concern, “Are you absolutely certain you wish to proceed with this? While it is weaker, this serum has a relatively high chance that it could end in fatality.” She looked back at her sister in purple, “Totally, I’m not gonna put Linc in a position where he’s the only one who can fight. We’ve run into two dudes who were bad news already.” Luna pulled a buck knife out of one of her boots, “And I don’t think this baby’ll cut it when push comes to shove.” Lisa loaded up a syringe with a boiling dark purple substance, “well then, you’d better hurry.” Luna undid her belt and placed it in her mouth, “Thanth for dohing thith, Litha.” Lisa narrowed her eyes as she readied the syringe, “I just hope you can bare it.” Luna fit a pinprick against her arm, then what felt like burning tar begin to fill her veins. Luna bit down hard on the belt, trying not to scream as she writhed in agonizing pain. Luna thought to herself “Is THIS what Lincoln went through!? How the fuck did he survive this!? NO! I can’t give in, I’m doing this for my little bro! He’s my dude! My man! I love him! AND I WON’T LET THIS TAKE ME FROM HIM!!!” Lisa noticed Luna began to foam at the mouth as her veins glowed purple. Luna’s eyes shot open to reveal that they were matching the substance that was pumped into her before fading, turning to a light purple that matched her shirt. Lisa remarked, “How peculiar, perhaps there is some substance to the business of aura’s, I’ll have to inquire as to whether Dexter knows about any of this. Within a few minutes, Luna had calmed down; her eyes still glowed as she wiped her mouth. Lisa put her hand on her big sister’s shoulder, “How are you feeling?” Luna looked up and smiled, “Like a Rockstar” Lisa breathed a sigh of relief that he didn’t have to activate a clone or build a robot to replace a dead sister, “Good, now then, you should relax for the rest of the day; we can start the tests tomorrow.” Luna rose to her feet and walked towards the door before looking back, her eyes flashing before turning back to normal, “sweet, alright dude, I’ll see you for dinner. We can finally start protecting Lincoln again.” As Luna closed the door behind her, Lisa looked in the fridge to see a series of other vials of the same park purple substance, “I just hope making that deal didn’t doom us all.”

 

 

Lincoln began to stir, feeling a warmth surround him accompanied by the soft moans and giggles of two girls. He opened his eyes to the sight of a pair of blond beauties, taking turns licking his hardened member. Lori was the first one to catch his gaze, “Good evening, did you sleep well?” Lincoln rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked out the rear window to find that the sun was going to set soon, leaving the sky a crimson orange which filled the car and made his sisters look like golden angels as they softly licked and kissed his penis, as if they were worshipping it. Lincoln let out a long moan and laid his head back while uttering, “Uh-huh, good to see you two working together so well.” Suddenly a massive wave of pleasure exploded inside of him. He yelled out as his balls jumps in Leni’s hand and his cock erupted all over the pair in front of him. The girls giggled as they were showered in their brother’s beloved seed. After they were thoroughly coated, Lincoln struggled to catch his breath, “What the hell… was that?” Lori began slurping up the cum that covered Leni. Leni rested on her arms, savoring her big sister’s tongue as it wrapped around her massive breasts, “We arrived at the hotel a while ago, so we decided to tease you while you slept. We were at it for about an hour before you finally woke up. As Lori finished cleaning, she laid back as Leni began to repay her in the same manner, suckling her perfect globes and cleaning every blog of sticky love, letting it all slide down her throat.

 

 

The show that he was being given helped Lincoln to recover in record time, with his manhood quickly returning to full size. While she was being cleaned, Lori looked over and began to lick her lips, “Ooh, round two already? Thank god, I want a full meal out of this.” As Leni finished up, she laid back again, “Well, we still have a few hours before the first show starts, so we can go a few rounds, then head over. Sound good, sweety?” Lincoln simply nodded, “Yeah, I’m not good after just one round either. Who wants first go?” Leni pointed a finger al Lori, “She’s jealous of our fun from last night, and wants some love.” Lincoln propped himself up on his elbows, “Fine by me, lay back for me.” Lori giggled and laid down on her back as Lincoln got onto his hands and knees to crawl over to her, “roll-over” Lori giggled, “Yes, master” before flipping over, letting her perfect ass jiggle softly. Lincoln slowly kneaded her cheeks, relishing the feel of her soft, golden skin in his hands while she moaned in satisfaction of having her lover giving her attention again. He spread open her ass to get a good look at her glistening holes, “Let’s see, It's been a while since I’ve had any anal.” Lori closed her legs and locked her ankles before sliding her hands underneath his and spreading her ass wide, “It’s all yours, master. I’m as tight as can be, so be sure to ream me hard to loosen me back up.” Lincoln smiled, “That’s a good girl.” He took his throbbing member and was about to pierce into her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see a smirking Leni, “Let me get the two of you ready, kay?” Lincoln scooched back a little, “Please, be my guest” Leni laid on top of Lori, straddling her and hovering her face above her big sister’s supple ass. Leni dove into Lori’s butt, softening her rosebud for the pounding it was about to receive.

 

 

Once Lori’s as was thoroughly lubed and Lori was panting in anticipation, Leni placed her hands on Lincoln’s ass and slid him forward until his cock had filled her mouth. Leni began to hum a song while she gently slid back and forth, making Lincoln even harder. Leni then released her brother’s rod from her velvety throat before lining it up with Lori’s puckered asshole. Leni placed the tip of the head ah her back door and felt Lori tense up underneath her. She gave Lincoln a kiss before whispering, “Fuck her till she breaks.” She got off of Lori to give Lincoln more room to work with. Lori felt her brother’s hands on her hips while she held her ass open, then she felt his hips collide with hers as his massive rod suddenly forced her bowels open. Her head snapped up and her tongue lolled out as she let out a throaty moan. Lincoln savored the feeling of her tight ass around him once more. Lincoln continued a furious assault on his sister, blasting into her with every thrust and relishing every whimper and moan she uttered. Within a few moments, he felt his balls begin to churn once more, Lori’s ass hadn’t dipped in quality one bit since the last time he had fucked her. Soon He was grunting as his hips slammed into hers one last time. Lori almost started to scream as a puddle formed underneath her from the love juices she was squirting as her eyes rolled back and her body shook with the power of her orgasm as Lincoln cock was milked into her stomach, shooting forth rope after rope of thick cum as he stuffed his sister’s insides. Once he had finished, there was a small bulge in Lori’s stomach from his load. Leni was amazed to see every moment of their intense passion. As Lincoln was starting to pull out, Leni came over and placed her face right next to where they were attached, “Go ahead, this is going to be amazing.” Lincoln’s mind was still cloudy as he continued to slide out, but his eyes went wide at what he saw next. Once he had popped out of Lori, Leni latched her mouth around her punished hole to catch the flood of cum into her mouth. Once her mouth was filled to the brim, she plugged Lori up with her fingers wrapped her free hand around Lori’s chest, bending her backwards until Leni could bring her into a kiss. Once she had locked lips with her sister, Leni fed all of the cum she had got from Lori’s ass into her mouth. Lori instinctively swallowed her master’s precious seed until Leni’s mouth was empty. Then Leni would go back to her ass and gather up another mouth full and repeat the process until they both ended up cumming, their convulsing bodies exploding with the sperm that was in them. Lincoln was recharged by yet another performance and was going after Leni next.

 

 

Leni was still catching her breath when she felt a pair of hands on her hips and a cock on her pussy lips. Leni smiled blankly as Lincoln slowly pried her open with the head of his cock, before watching her eyes go wide as he slammed himself into her womb with one thrust. Leni opened her mouth in an empty scream as her insides were assaulted with pleasure from her little brother. Lincoln thrust into her with reckless abandon, unable to resist his urges after seeing how she and Lori behaved. Leni’s mind was blank with white hot pleasure that burned a mark into her mind, body and soul. She knew that she would forever be his. Lincoln was surprised even now by his own stamina as he reamed his sister and she lost her mind her approaching orgasm. Within moments, Leni’s entire body went stiff, jolting slightly as the waves of her orgasm erupted through her and she gasped for air in-between loud moans. Even through her intense orgasm, Lincoln did not give up his assault, as he enjoyed the feeling of her pulsing womb massaging his dick and his balls beginning to twitch as a familiar churning sensation swelled inside of him. Lincoln looked over to see one of his sisters, unconscious and covered in his cum, now he wanted to see two of them. Lincoln clenched his eyes shut as another geyser erupted from his member, painting Leni’s womb and flooding it until a steady stream of their mixed love juices sprayed out from her abused hole.

 

 

Once he had calmed down, he looked down to see that both Lori and Leni were completely unconscious, covered with semen, and had a look of pure bliss on their faces. They were in heaven, and Lincoln was growing tired again. He hopped in the front seat when things were still clean before shutting his eyes and saying, “This is going to be one awesome weekend.” And a shadowy figure standing on the roof of the hotel answered, “Yes, yes it is.”


	11. Leni, Part 1: Deja Vu

As the shadowy figure looked at the pile of sweaty bodies in the car under the afternoon sun, he sighed to himself, “This timeline is garbage. I need to hop to another one before things get worse.” He floated down to the car and phased through the roof so that he was floating directly above the Loud siblings. He placed a hand on Lincoln’s head. There was a flash of purple light, and then the figure was gone.

He appeared briefly in an area of blank, dark space with only a single line of white light running through it. Suddenly, it broke apart into three new lines and shot forward in its newly formed directions as he watched from above with a smile on his face, “Perfect. This, this could work.” was all he uttered before splitting into three and sending each new version of himself into the new lines, flashing out of sight as each of them made contact.

Lincoln awoke, drenched in sweat with a splitting headache before hunching over the side of his bed. He felt extremely nauseated as his head pounded and his heart raced. His eyes darted around to find that he was back in his room. He caught a faint glimpse of figures standing in his doorway, but was unable to focus as his mind raced with questions.

“Was all of it a dream? Did I really kill those people? Who was that angel guy? What’s happening to me?”

He was about to fall out of his bed when a pair of arms snaked around him and pulled him back up. He looked up to see a teary-eyed Leni with Lori and Lisa standing behind her. She stroked his hair, holding him close to her chest so that he could hear her racing heart.

She choked out, “It’s okay Linc. We’re here, we’re here for you.” Between her sobs.

Lincoln was still so confused, but the warmth of his big sister was calming him down. He began to focus more on calming her down instead of the pain that racked his head. He hugged her back and started comforting her.

Lori looked on, thinking to herself, “Even with the pain of the serum, he’s putting our needs over his own, poor Linc.” Lori gave a wayward glance to the little genius standing next to her, hiding behind her leg. “You’re going to fix this, right?”

Lisa straightened her glasses, “This is the fix. The serum will adapt to his body, but it will take time.”

“So he’s supposed to suffer like this in the meantime?” She replied with a glare.

“The side effects won’t be as bad after a short adjustment period of a day or so,” Lisa mumbled, just above a whisper. “There’s nothing else I can do.”

Everyone’s attention snapped back to Lincoln as he asked with a meek voice, “What day is it?”

Leni held him tight, “It’s Monday, Linc. You took the serum yesterday and passed out a while later.”

Lincoln scratched his head, “But, I thought I took the serum on Monday, then went to school and went out with you, Leni. And then….” He clenched his eyes shut as fragments of hellish memories flooded his mind.

“Did I really….?” He whimpered.

“No, Linc. We gave it to you yesterday, and you collapsed that afternoon. You’ve been in bed since then.” Leni whispered as she cradled him in her arms.

Lincoln eased himself out of his big sister’s arms and stood up, wobbling slightly as he did. “I need to go and clear my head” he sniffed under one of his arms before wincing, “And then grab a shower.”

Lincoln threw on a shirt and some shorts and headed out into the early morning darkness.

He ran with a newfound speed as he raced throughout the neighborhood, desperately trying to make sense of everything. The last thing he remembered was being with Lori and Leni on the way to a fashion convention, and now he was here. Something was wrong, but he couldn’t figure out what.

While Lincoln was out, Lori, Leni, and Lisa discussed what they should do next.

“We must exercise caution around him for a while. He’s unstable right now, and we are running the risk of undoing the progress he’s made so far.” List stated plainly.

Lori straightened up, “That’s assuming we haven’t done that already, did you see the look on his face when he left? He’s a wreck again.”

Leni placed a hand on Lori’s shoulder, “It’s okay, and I’m testing for my license today. After I pass, I’ll take him on a date somewhere peaceful and work this out with him.”

“We can give it a try; I doubt things can get worse.” Lori sighed.

Lincoln returned, drenched in even more sweat and went to the backyard to work out some more before grabbing a shower. He couldn’t shake the stressful feeling weighing down on him. He had so many unanswered questions. Everything that had been happening felt like some twisted combination of a wet dream and a nightmare.

He raced to the shower, hoping he wasn’t too late and that carrying on with his day might help him figure things out. As Lincoln dried off and got dressed for his day, he noticed that the clothes Leni had picked up were still there, as was the box of treasures that held his mementos of Lori. He drifted through the school day, noticing that the questions in class were the same. And as he walked out of school for the day, he was greeted by Leni in the same green convertible.

“Ya know what we should do to celebrate? Let’s go—“Leni started to say.

Lincoln put up his hand and looked at the ground. “I know what you’re going to say. And yes, I do want to go on a date with you, but please.”

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, “Let’s not go to the mall.”

Her eyes went wide with shock as she raced over to him and held him close. She was practically smothering him as she tried to comfort him.

She kissed him on the forehead before bringing him over to the car. They both buckled up and headed out.

While they drove, Leni couldn’t help but throw glances at her little brother every few minutes, “you know, I wasn’t going to suggest the mall. Not today, at least. But, that was one of my plans for my turn. How did you know?”

Lincoln rubbed is temples, “Because that’s where we went last time.”

“What do you mean?” Leni asked with evident confusion.

Lincoln straightened up, “I mean we went on a date at the mall, and a lot of stuff happened, a lot of bad stuff.”

Leni shook her head a little, “Well, it doesn’t matter. We’re going somewhere peaceful, and you can tell me all about it, okay?”

Lincoln nodded and sat in silence for the rest of the drive.

His attention was seized as he noticed the car park in front of a beautiful house in a suburb. It was a large rose-colored house with white trim. Leni got out of the car and walked up to the front door, pulling out a key and opening it. She looked back at Lincoln, “Well? Are you coming?”

He hurried to follow her inside to find the place decorated comfortably. An office with a round table and a lot of fashion designs on it was to the left. Large couches, chairs, and rugs decorated the rest of the first floor aside from the kitchen, with a series of bedrooms on the second. There was a pool, hot tub and sauna in the backyard with a deck on the roof. Lincoln looked around the place as if he was lost, “This…isn’t the studio.”

Leni looked over at him with curious eyes, “Why no, it isn’t. But, how would you know that?”

Lincoln sat down on one of the couches and patted the seat next to him. Leni quickly joined him and heard him take a deep breath. “Alright, I need to get this stuff off my chest, so I need you to stay calm and listen close, Okay?” Lincoln said, looking deep into is sister’s eyes.

Leni gently moved Lincoln so that he was lying with his head in her lap, “Okay, go ahead, Lincy” she whispered while stroking his hair.

Lincoln recounted the events that had transpired before he woke up that morning. He explained all of the horrors and lust fueled romps that occurred. He told her about the dreams he had and how confused he felt that morning.

Leni listened close, appearing calm on the surface as she nodded while her heart was tearing apart inside. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The mere thought of those things happening to her only brother made her insides squirm, and her blood boil. No matter what had happened to him, she was resolved to replace those painful memories and bring him peace no matter the cost.

As Lincoln had finished, feeling exhausted from even talking about everything that had happened, he looked up to see tears forming in the corners of Leni’s eyes. She hugged him close, nuzzling him with her nose before getting up. “That’s one hell of a nightmare. Let’s have some tea, and I’ll order some food, Pizza sound good?”

Lincoln nodded before following her into the kitchen, “Was it a dream, though? I still remember everything so clearly. I even know things that you were planning, real things that are still the same even now.”

Leni sighed, “Are you sure it’s not a part of the serum? It’s been doing a lot of crazy things to you, and it is Monday. I think that dream you had might have messed with you a lot.”

“Maybe, it kinda makes sense, I guess, ” he said while scratching the back of his head.

She told him to go and relax by the pool while she made tea. He went out back to find a set of reclining chairs and took a seat in one of them before looking up at the midafternoon sky.

Lincoln closed his eyes while a shadowy figure watched him from the roof. The clouds condensed and transformed into the shape of a man with glowing purple eyes. He took a sigh of relief, “Good lord that almost backfired so many times. Luckily, Leni was there to throw him off the scent with her logic. She’ll take his mind off of things, and he’ll hopefully forget that timeline. I can’t believe how bad I fucked that up.” He grumbled to himself.

Suddenly, his pocket vibrated, and he pulled out a phone to hear a female voice speak to him, “Nox, could you head back to the ship for a bit? I need some relief if you know what I mean.” She spoke with a sultry tone, moaning into his ear.

“Sure thing, just sit tight.” He replied before shoving the phone back in his pocket.

He took one last look at the boy sitting beneath him, “Sooner or later, you’ll come around. You and all of those you bind your soul with.” He then disappeared into a cloud of black mist.

Lincoln was starting to doze off when he heard Leni open the door and step out with a tea platter. She sat in the chair next to his and placed the tray on the table in-between them before they each grabbed a cup and started gently sipping the warm, calming liquid and letting it soothe their bodies.

Leni got up when she heard the door and got the pizza a few minutes later she returned in her thin turtleneck and capris. Lincoln couldn’t help but remember how well the outfit captured her curves, how her breasts looked as though they might burst through the fabric or how long it must’ve taken to fit those pants around her supple hips and pillowy butt.

She noticed his glances as he devoured her with his eyes, but decided to leave it alone for a while; she wanted to see how long he could hold out.

They sat and drank their tea before going inside to eat some dinner. They came back out afterward and Leni took her little brother’s hand and looked him in the eyes. Her piercing green eyes seemed to put a spell on him, and she placed her other hand on his cheek, “Let’s have some fun tonight, kay?” Lincoln could only nod dumbly in response.

They both looked at the hot tub and then each other. Leni began heating it and the sauna before looking back at Lincoln. “Wait here a sec; I think I have a swimsuit in the house for a project.”

While Leni was changing, she thought to herself, “It’d probably be better if I go back to being an airhead for him. My Lincy needs a soft woman right now, that’s all I can give him.” She admired her full curves in a mirror, looking over her lightly tanned and wonderfully enticing ass, her slender legs, her soft tummy, her heaving breasts her sparkling green eyes and her flowing platinum blond hair. She nodded in approval at herself before looking at a selection of swimsuits. One caught her eye and a devious smile formed on her lips, “Oh yeah, this’ll like, totally do the trick.”

She came down a few minutes later, clad in a sheer green bikini that barely contained her lightly bouncing bosom. Lincoln was caught off guard from how stressed he had been, having forgotten how well-endowed Leni was. She slowly strode over to him, letting her hips swing and her breasts bounce as she walked with a gentle smile. She walked behind him, and Lincoln jumped slightly at the feeling of hands on his shoulders.

“You’re like, so tense Lincy” she whispered as she began to caress him softly.

“I could, like, help with that, ya know?” She said with a smile as her little brother started to blush.

Lincoln cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah. I guess I’ve been stressed lately.”

Leni led him over to the sauna and made him strip. It was her turn now to get some eye candy as she saw his quickly developing muscles, the first hints of chest hair and a very impressive manhood that was quickly rising. She led him inside and let the heat wash over the both of them. Leni made Lincoln lay down on one of the benches and grabbed some massage oil from outside. When she returned she let out a breathy sigh, notably wincing in the discomfort of the bra withholding her full fleshy pillows, “I think this one might be too small for me, oh well.” She said lightly before slipping the modest covering off of her, letting her little brother take in all of her magnificently nude body. He turned over, and she began to massage his back, feeling him gradually loosen under her ministrations.

“You’re like, totally rock hard” she grunted, noting how strong his muscles were under his soft skin.

With a breathy tone, he replied, “That’s because you decided to strip, dummy.”

Leni began giggling, “I meant your back, silly. But, now that you mention it.” She said with a devious lewdness dripping off her tongue.

She wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him up so that he was sitting in her lap with her luscious tits pressed into his back. Lincoln was enjoying the feeling of the warm air, coupled with his sister’s heavenly body when he felt a pair of oiled hands sliding down to his formidable erection.

He let out a pained sigh, “You want to start now?”

Leni giggled, “Well, it feels like you’re about to totally burst, Lincy.” She whispered in a delightful tone before gasping as her hands wrapped around a pair of golf balls.

“Ohmygod, Lincy! Doesn’t this, like, totally hurt?” She said in amazement to how much he was swelling.

Lincoln let out a nervous chuckle, “Well, I haven’t exactly had any alone time today, soooo.”

“Hmph” Leni pouted, “You could have told me once you got out of school and I could have, like, taken care of you. Now look at you, I have to take care of this, like, right now.”

Lincoln nodded, “Please do” before laying back into Leni’s soft and supple body as she worked her magic with his wand. With the combined feelings of the heat of the sauna, the grinding of his sister’s breasts against his back and her oiled hands massaging his swollen manhood, it wasn’t long before his breath became ragged and a deep red flush covered his face.

A smile touched Leni’s lips as she drew then close to Lincon’s ear, “Come on, Lincy, spurt for me, for momma.” She whispered before nibbling on his ear.

The sudden thought of his mother seeing the scene take place between two of her children was enough to drive him wild, sending him over the edge. Streams of white hot straight up like a geyser, hitting the ceiling and raining down over the top of the two of them before his final spasms pooled some of his seed in her hands.

Lincoln, with fluttering eyes and heavy breathing, slumped forward and caught himself with his hands. He looked back to see why Leni hadn’t caught him to find his big sister admiring all of the whitish liquid in her hands before carefully drinking all of it. She slowly savored each mouthful before looking up to see her little brother who shielded her ample chest from his rain of baby batter. She quickly turned him to face her as she licked up all of the cum that was on him. Once he was cleaned, she locked eyes with him, and a devious smile spread across her face before she pulled him in for a kiss and shared the rest of her treat with him.

Lincoln pulled back, coughing from the taste of himself and looked up to see a giggling Leni wiping her mouth, “Hehehe, don’t worry, Lincy. You’ll get used to it.”

He just shook his head, “Yeah, just warn me next time okay?”

Leni nodded before standing up and offering him her hand. Lincoln reach his forward and shot his hand beneath hers, grabbing onto one of the knots holding up her panties before tugging them free. He saw her blush and smile brightly, “Like, thanks, Lincy. I needed to take those off anyway for what’s next.”

Lincoln gave her a dumbfounded look before smiling. He stood and cracked his neck before holding her by her hips and getting on his knees.

Leni gasped, “OOOHh, Lincy. Like, how’d you know?”

Lincoln looked up at her, “Lucky guess” he mumbled before burying his face in her warm mound.

Her legs trembled at his sudden oral assault, feeling his tongue wreak havoc on her love tunnel as he lapped up her juices. Lincoln slid his hands and massaged her indulgent ass-cheeks. He could feel her rosebud puckering as he brushed his nose over her love button all the while she thrashed her head as the agonizing pleasure rocked through her.

He simultaneously slipped a finger in her ass and sucked hard on her pink hole as he ground his nose into her clit. The result was an explosive orgasm that seized Leni, making all of her muscles clench as she wrapped around her little brother’s head, practically screaming from the roaring waves that ran through her. Lincoln felt his mouth fill with her hot juices as she twitched around him.

He wrapped his arms around her and eased her to the ground as she came down, gasping for air. He slid up her body caressed her head as she hugged him close, her twitching lips finding his and a special surprise. A flood of her juices ran into her mouth, and her eyes rolled back as she eagerly drank down all of it before licking his mouth clean of any remains. She pulled back, looking at him with drowsy eyes, “See, baby? You get used to it. It’s totally worth it to give in sometimes.”

Lincoln looked at her with a smile, “Alright, I’m sure we’ll both have plenty of chances for the next two weeks.”

Leni giggled with vacant eyes, “I want you to hurt me, and I want to hurt you, not too much, just enough to make it fun, kay?”

Lincoln looked down, before smiling again, “Sure thing sis, I’ll give you your dreams since I know you’ll give me mine.”

He was about to cuddle up with her when he suddenly became aware of the unbearable heat surrounding him. They were both covered in sweat and bodily fluids. He felt a surge of energy as he stood and lifted up his sexually worn sister and carried her out into the open air.

He laid her down on one of the reclined chairs before walking into the pool and feeling to cool water wash over his naked body as the evening air swelled around him. For a brief moment, he wondered if any of the neighbors heard their little escapade but quickly discarded it in favor of admiring a sleeping Leni from the water. Watching her heaving chest as it rose and fell with her breath while she softly napped.

He groaned and stretched in the pool wondering why this time was different. He usually went three or more rounds before giving up, but this time each of them was only good for one before being exhausted. He figured it must have been the heat that wore them out. He lie back on the steps and let the welcoming embrace of sleep take him.

As he enters into a restful dream, he looked and saw himself, lying dead on the ground, and surrounded by three other Lincolns. A hand touched his shoulder, and he looked to see a purple eyed figure.

“Be grateful” he said, “I fixed up your timeline so no more of that crazy shit should happen to this version of you. Do us both a favor and forget what happened before, just remember Lori and how she feels about you. That much has stayed the same.”

Lincoln looked to see the three Lincolns walking away. One sprouting tendrils from his back like a monster, one growing larger muscles like a macho man, and one walking tall like a real man.

All of it faded from view leaving him floating in a warm darkness, listening to the soft voice of a young woman humming in his ear.


End file.
